<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tale of Fated Siblings by SurvivingBankerLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526464">A Tale of Fated Siblings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurvivingBankerLife/pseuds/SurvivingBankerLife'>SurvivingBankerLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Side fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XV, Multi-Fandom, Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Hatsume Mei, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is Not a Villain (My Hero Academia), Emotionless Midoriya Izuku, Endgame Tododeku, Enigmatic Midoriya Izuku, Established Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Bakugou Mitsuki, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Good Parent Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Hatsume Mei &amp; Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Intelli Saiko is a Little Shit, M/M, Midoriya Clan is like a cult, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku Needs Help, Midoriya Izuku Needs Therapy, Midoriya Izuku and Toga Himiko are Siblings, Midoriya Izuku is a Shrine Maiden, Miko Midoriya Izuku, Miko Yuna, Minor Character Death, Monoma Neito is a Good Friend, Monoma Neito is a Little Shit, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Sibling Takami Keigo | Hawks, Older Sibling Toogata Mirio, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Parent Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Please Don't Hate Me, Pre-Canon, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Bakugou Mitsuki, Protective Hatsume Mei, Protective Intelli Saiko, Protective Monoma Neito, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Protective Takami Keigo | Hawks, Protective Toga Himiko, Protective Toogata Mirio, Protective Utsushimi Camie, Protective Yaoyorozu Momo, Protective Yoarashi Inasa, Sad Midoriya Inko, Sad Midoriya Izuku, Sad Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Sassy Monoma Neito, Shimura Nana Lives, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Spiritual Midoriya Izuku, Summoning, Sweet Toga Himiko, Tags Are Fun, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Takami Keigo | Hawks is a Little Shit, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto &amp; Yaoyorozu Momo Friendship, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki Shouto is a Mess, Toga Himiko is Not a Villain, Toogata Mirio Has One for All Quirk, Toogata Mirio Has a Quirk, Wingman Utsushimi Camie, Yagi Toshinori | All Might is Midoriya Izuku's Parent, Yoarashi Inasa Goes to U.A. High School, Yuna needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurvivingBankerLife/pseuds/SurvivingBankerLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Besides All for One and One for All that represents the duality of good and evil. There is another power that represents balance and "grey area".<br/>This quirk can manifest a bond forged by the summoner into power represented as Fayth.<br/>The Midoriya Clan, the direct descendant of the 3rd sibling, happens to be the one who inherits this power for generations.<br/>Can Izuku, as the 7th bearer, able to bring peace alongside his brother Mirio, the 9th bearer of One for All or will it bring destruction instead?<br/>A canon divergence AU where Izuku can summon mythical beast created by his bonds with his friends inspired by Final Fantasy series with additional velvet room from Persona series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Midoriya Hisashi/Original Character(s), Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Side fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Birth of 7th Bearer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Umm, this is my first attempt to write a fanfic in English.<br/>I don't have beta so yeah, sorry in advanced if there are many errors. English is my third language so, apology in advance.<br/>I just wanted to publish the story that I have in my brain.<br/>I'll try to update it when I'm free since I work 9-5 and it is hard to find motivation these days.<br/>Enjoy!<br/>Update 30th July 2020: I edited and added some parts to the 1st chapter since I found so many typos and grammatical mistakes. Also the story was kinda too fast for my own liking so I added more story and info.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Besides All for One and One for All that represents the duality of good and evil. There is another power that represents balance and "grey area".<br/>This quirk can manifest a bond forged by the summoner into power represented as Fayth.<br/>The Midoriya Clan, the direct descendant of the 3rd sibling, happens to be the one who inherits this power for generations.<br/>Can Izuku, as the 7th bearer, able to bring peace alongside his brother Mirio, the 9th bearer of One for All or will it bring destruction instead?<br/>A canon divergence AU where Izuku can summon mythical beast created by his bonds with his friends inspired by Final Fantasy series with additional velvet room from Persona series.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Umm, this is my first attempt to write a fanfic in English.<br/>I don't have beta so yeah, sorry in advanced if there are many errors. English is my third language so, apology in advance.<br/>I just wanted to publish the story that I have in my brain.<br/>I'll try to update it when I'm free since I work 9-5 and it is hard to find motivation these days.<br/>Enjoy!<br/>Update 30th July 2020: I edited and added some parts to the 1st chapter since I found so many typos and grammatical mistakes. Also the story was kinda too fast for my own liking so I added more story and info.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even before the advent of quirks, a fight between good and evil force has commenced and will continue for eternity. After the advent of quirks, both of the powers emerged in the form of One for All and All for One which was owned by 2 siblings.</p><p>The Good power represented with One for All, was owned by the younger brother, a stockpile quirk given by All for One that brings peace to land. The holder of this quirk has been deemed as “Symbol of Peace” for centuries but usually the nature of this quirk itself was being kept as secret from public.</p><p>Meanwhile, evil lurked in form of All for One, a quirk so dangerous and sinister that most people would brush it off as an urban legend. However, nothing more wrong than the fact that the holder of this quirk was pretty much alive even after centuries and left trails of death and destructions everywhere he went.</p><p>It is almost romantic to think that each holder of One for All was destined to fight All for One and brought peace to the land once more. The only catch was that nobody has succeeded so far.</p><p>Because the key to All for One’s destruction lied in the power that represents neutrality. If All for One symbolized sorrow and destruction, One for All represents power and hope, then this third power represents balance and justice. The holders could see the danger of believing only in duality and society’s dismissive attitude towards grey area. The holder of this power was prophesized to hold compassion, logic and beauty that is represented by the manifestation of this power and its dependency of forging bonds with people around them. Thus, understanding their sorrow, their emotions and their suffering.  </p><p>This quirk is called, “Spirit Summoning Quirk” and it was arguably strongest one ever existed.</p><p>The third sibling, Lady Yunalesca, was the first to hold its power and sadly perished alongside his brother after the battle with All for One. Some said she turned away from neutrality and the 1<sup>st</sup> holder of One for All, her own brother, because of her disillusionment with humanity and heroes as a whole. Thanks be to the Fayths that her daughter, Lady Lunafreya, decided to make things right and fought in the side of peace.</p><p>While One for All is not inherited and can only be passed through digestion of the previous holder’s DNA.</p><p>Spirit Summoning only able to be passed through inheritance via procreation and the Midoriya clan started by Lady Lunafreya is the one who retained this power. Sadly, after she was gone, some of the descendant decided not to use their power to fight All for One for the sake of their own safety. Finally, decided to live according to the nature of this quirk, total neutrality.</p><p>But is that how it is supposed to be? Is it what the quirk was meant to be?</p><p>I, as the messenger of the Fayth, can only guide the souls of the beholder of this power to full extent of their capability.</p><p>For the choice is on the hand the beholder.</p><p>Only they who can lead us away into peaceful future or total annihilation.</p><p>The 7<sup>th</sup> Bearer, Yagi Izuku, which side will you choose?</p><p>Peace, neutrality or destruction?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Gentiana</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Quirk: Spiritual Summoning</strong>
</p><p>An ability to transfer a bond and manifest it into a power. The stronger the bond, the more powerful the power will be. If the bond was destroyed, then the summon can’t be call upon. The summon is called fayth and can manifest in different forms. Mostly in mythical creatures or deities while the power they possessed may be similar to the vessel’s or related with their memory or bond shared by the vessel and the summoner.</p><p><strong>Limitation:</strong> Not everyone can manifest a fayth, only those who are destined to walk the path with the bearer for his lifetime that can, the stronger the bond, the less energy it consumes and more powerful the abilities. The chosen people are called “The Guardian of High Summoner”</p><p><strong>Strength:</strong> Versatility in power and attack depending on the fayth’s, in advance level the summoning may even use the power without summoning the fayth. This quirk can’t be cancelled with erasure quirk and can’t be taken forcibly with All for One. Therefore, most of its beholder ended up death at his hand instead.</p><p>
  <strong>Year 2134 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Musutafu, Shizuoka, Japan</strong>
</p><p>On 15 July, Yagi Toshinori rushed to the hospital after he received the phone call about her pregnant wife. Yagi Toshinori happened to be the 8<sup>th</sup> wielder of One for All and the current Symbol of Peace in Japan.</p><p>His wife, Yagi Inko, the daughter of the powerful Midoriya Clan and former no. 3 hero by the name Psykicker fell suddenly on their house and due to that were having an early labour. He felt really sick for failing to take her calls during his duty as a Number 1 Hero. He really hoped his sunshiny wife would forgive his negligence.</p><p>When he arrived at Musutafu General Hospital, he met his sidekick, Sir Nighteye aka Sasaki Mirai and his eldest son, Yagi Mirio who had arrived earlier. Sir looked not too pleased with him and Mirio ran to his direction as he saw him.</p><p>“Dad!” said Mirio while throwing himself into his father’s hug.</p><p>“My boy, I came as soon as I can. How’s your mom?” asked Toshi, worriedly.</p><p>Sir looked at him sternly, “She came into labour earlier that the expected. She called me when her contraction pain became unbearable because she couldn’t reach you and when I arrived, she was already unconscious in the bathroom floor. The doctor is doing emergency C-section now”. Sir might be a cold person but deep inside he was a huge teddy bear who cared about Toshi’s family as he thought of him as a brother, as well as Inko as his sister. This incident shook him to the core and he couldn’t help but feeling angry with Toshi who left her heavily pregnant wife for a job that other hero could take.</p><p>“I’m sorry, there was a villain..”</p><p>“Save it for later, Toshinori. Let’s hope that Inko will pull through this”</p><p>“Don’t worry dad, mommy is strong and my little brother is too” beamed Mirio.</p><p>Toshinori smiled back at her eldest but he still felt troubled from guilt. The doctor had told them that she had a complication and they should prepare for any outcome.</p><p>As he was contemplating his mistake, he recognized 2 people coming.</p><p>“Why are you mopping again, stupid son?”</p><p>“Gran!”</p><p>Gran Torino and Shimura Nana came together side by side and both looked extremely worried at him. Both of them were somewhat his father and mother figure and none of them were too pleased with this accident.</p><p>“That child, I told her to stay with me and she refused. She said Toshinori couldn’t do anything without me” scowled Nana.</p><p>“Don’t worry, with that head as strong as rock. She won’t kick the bucket that easily” replied Gran Torino cheekily. Nana just rolled her eyes hearing that comment.</p><p>“How’s the situation, Toshi?” asked her.</p><p>Toshinori could see both of them were worried sick about Inko. Both of them considered her their own child and they would be more than willing to scold him for his inattentiveness.</p><p>Seeing the troubled expression on Toshi’s face, Mirai decided to answer it on his behalf.</p><p>“She’s having a complication after the fall and now she’s in labour. The doctor told us to prepare for the worst.”</p><p>Both of their faces suddenly turned pale.</p><p>“Oh my god, my poor child”. Nana couldn’t hide her sorrow, tears began forming in her eyes. She failed to be a mother for her own child due to her profession and had to give him up for adoption, she couldn’t face another failure with Inko.</p><p>Gran Torino put her hand on her shoulder while guiding her into a seat. He may seem calm, but Toshi knew he was worried too.</p><p>“Don’t worry, that brat is too stubborn to die. Besides, we are all know Midoriyas are tougher than cockroach.”  </p><p>“Gramp, that’s rude to compare mom’s family to cockroach”</p><p>“It’s a figure of speech, Mirio. Cockroach can survive atomic bomb, it’s a compliment”</p><p>“Oh, hehehe” said Mirio sheepishly.</p><p>The families just stared silently at the floor after that, worried about what to come. Suddenly there was a commotion heading their way.</p><p>Bakugou Mitsuki, Yaoyorozu Hisashi and Yaoyorozu Marina came stomping into the waiting room. Mitsuki looked furious.</p><p>Bakugou Mitsuki (nee Midoriya) was not a patient person and she got no time for subtle politeness. Her brash personality made her relationship with her elite parents strained and only her siblings, who accepted love her unconditionally, the only family members she cared deeply. When she heard her fraternal twin had an accident, her first reaction was to scream in her office.</p><p>Yaoyorozu Hisashi, the youngest sibling of Midoriya family who married into the elite Yaoyorozu family came with his wife pregnant, Yaoyorozu Marina. Both looked distressed and couldn’t believe what just happened to their beloved sister.</p><p>Mitsuki pulled Toshi’s collar forcibly and screamed “YOU BASTARD!!WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!!WHAT MAKES YOU THINK LEAVING A HEAVILY PREGNANT WOMAN ALONE IN YOUR HUGE ASS MANSION IS OKAY!!”</p><p>Hisashi tried to calm his sister by putting his hand on her shoulder while trying to lose her grip to Toshi’s collar. “Micchan, calm down. Toshinori was having an emergency situation and Inko must have given him the approval to do his job. Don’t beat the poor man too much, please”</p><p>Mitsuki took a look at the people around her and growled before she lost her grip. She took a seat next to Mirio and ruffled his hair while still glaring at Toshinori.</p><p>“Don’t worry, squirt. Your mother is a strong woman. Heck, she has beaten me more times in our training together than I could remember. She’s like a cockroach, she won’t give up that easily”</p><p>Gran grinned. “That’s what I have been telling them since I came”.</p><p>Mirio just looked at both his gramp and his aunt in disbelief “While I understand the meaning of cockroach, it is hard to imagine mom as one”.</p><p>Everyone couldn’t hide their chuckle</p><p>Suddenly the operation sign was turned off and everyone stood from the seat. An old doctor came from the door and everyone decided to crowd him.</p><p>“Doctor, how’s my wife?” asked Toshi worriedly.</p><p>The doctor took off his surgical mask and smiled “She is a fierce fighter, both her and your child are in stable condition. We have put them in the VIP room now”.</p><p>Suddenly the heavy atmosphere in that waiting room was lifted. Mitsuki even lost her balance and fell down on her ass “Ouch!” and everyone busted in laughter.</p><p>The doctor smiled “Would you like to go see them? I’m sorry but I can only limit 3 people per visit. The rest should wait until the first group are out”.</p><p>“No problem, doctor. Toshi, Mirio and Mitsuki, you go first” said Gran Torino.</p><p>Those three nodded and went to the VIP room along with the doctor. There they saw Inko resting on the hospital bed. Inko looked exhausted but she seemed ok. She looked at their direction and gave them a smile. “Toshi, Mirio and Micchan”.</p><p>Toshi rushed to her said and cupped her face. “How are you, my love? I’m so sorry for leaving you”.</p><p>Inko just gave him a weak smile. “There is nothing to be forgiven, I’m glad that you’re here safe and sound”.</p><p>“Mama!!” Mirio suddenly sitting next to his mother on the bed.</p><p>“Mirio, my prince. You and your brother share the same birthday. Be sure to love him and protect him, ok?”</p><p>Mirio beamed, “I will mother, we will be the best hero together”</p><p>She cupped her hair on his cheek “My sweet boy, I know you will. Both of you can be whatever you want to be and we will love you no less. I’m sorry that we can’t celebrate it properly this year”.</p><p>“It’s ok mom, having a brother is the best gift that I can receive, ever”</p><p>Both of his parents smiled fondly on his enthusiasm. They have no doubt that Mirio will be the best brother for their newly born son.</p><p>“So, when can we see the little angel? Have you guys decided on his name?” said Mitsuki while walking to her bed.</p><p>Inko glanced at Toshinori signaling him to answer. “Umm, we have actually. We would like to name him Izuku”</p><p>Mitsuki squealed “That’s an adorable name”.</p><p>Suddenly there was a knocked on the door and a nurse brought them a bundle with a baby inside.</p><p>Mirio eyes widened with joy and rushed to the nurse.</p><p>“Is that him? Lemme see”</p><p>“Careful boy, let me give him to your mother first”</p><p>“Yes, miss nurse”</p><p>The nurse handed him over to Inko’s arms and they could see a beautiful baby was sleeping soundly there. His green curls bear the resemblance to Inko and his freckles mirrored his maternal grandpa. All of them smiling fondly at the new bundle of joy.</p><p>“Hi, Izuku. It’s your big brother Mirio. I promise to love you and protect you as my brother”.</p><p>As he heard Mirio’s word, Izuku eyes slowly opened and they saw 2 gorgeous big emerald eyes looking at them.</p><p>“Oh my, I thought my own brat is cute but your brat is gorgeous, Inko”.</p><p>“He’s such a beautiful boy. My beautiful boy” said Toshinori happily while holding him.</p><p>As they were busy cooing the baby, nobody realised that there was another presence in the room and it was someone from both Inko and Mitsuki’s past. Not too long after that, Mitsuki felt a gazed on her and glanced to the corner of the room. Suddenly she realized that there was a mysterious woman there.</p><p>“Oh, my goodness. Gentiana?”</p><p>The woman called Gentiana stood there as if she was there for a long time. She wore a long black dress with ornate design and intricate accessories that somehow made her look otherworldly. She had a long black hair and for some reasons, she kept her eyes closed.</p><p>“Greetings to the bearer of One for All, Lady Mitsuki, Lady Inko and Mirio-sama, allow me, Gentiana to extent my congratulatory message from the divine realm on behalf of the late Spirit Summoning bearers and their fayths”</p><p>Mirio walked curiously to her. “Umm, I haven’t seen anyone like you before Onee-chan. Are you sure we know each other?”.</p><p>Gentiana opened her eyes and smiled to the young boy. “We did Mirio-sama, you were too little at that time. I supposed another introduction is necessary now. My name is Gentiana, the High Messenger of The Fayths, I’ve been serving your family for a long time”</p><p>Mirio tilted his head to right, he seemed confused.</p><p>“I reckon, Mirio-sama has heard of our kind?”</p><p>“Mama used to read me stories about deities. I thought it was just a myth, wow this is so cool!!”</p><p>Gentiana cupped her hands on his cheeks while smiling fondly to the little boy.</p><p>“I heard your vow earlier to the new beholder of our power; it was really touching. I hope we can work together to fulfil our destiny in the future”</p><p>Mirio still confused on whatever this lady is saying but smiled instead. “Yup!”</p><p>“Wait, wait the second Gentiana. You mean Izuku is the next vessel for Lady Yunalesca?” said Mitsuki frantically.</p><p>Gentiana stood there and walked upon the bed. Eyes closed. “It has been destined by the seven sisters of Pleiades that on this day, that the 7<sup>th</sup> holder of our power will emerge and he would lead us into the conclusion of our long battle with whom we do not speak”</p><p>Mitsuki and Inko looked at each other. Both seemed devastated with the news.</p><p>“May I?”</p><p>Inko looked at Gentiana’s hand and nodded.</p><p>Gentiana open the bundle and she showed them an intricate symbol on Izuku’s right shoulder.</p><p>“That’s the symbol of High Summoner, Lord Izuku is the next bearer of our power”</p><p>Inko held Izuku closer and started sobbing. “My poor boy, why it has to be him”</p><p>Toshinori and Mitsuki also couldn’t say anything.</p><p>“Mom, don’t cry..” and Mirio also started sobbing.</p><p>“Wait Gentiana, if you’re here. That means.. That witch is also here??”</p><p>
  <strong>In another part of the hospital.</strong>
</p><p>Hisashi and Marina just took a walk from vending machine to buy the visitors drinks and they saw the most peculiar scenery in front of them.</p><p>It was Midoriya Yuna and Midoriya Tidus. The matriarch of Midoriya clan who happened to be Hisashi, Inko and Mitsuki’s mother. The previous holder of Spirit Summoning.</p><p>Nobody could miss the sight of Midoriya Yuna easily, as no matter she did, she would always stand out. She supposed to be in her mid-60s yet she looked no older than mid-30s. Her heterochromatin blue and green eyes also gave it away her identity easily. Walking next to her, it was the ever handsome Midoriya Tidus, the husband of Yuna and the father of the 3 Midoriya siblings. Tidus is completely different with the aloof and cold Yuna as he always beamed the biggest smile and friendly towards everyone he came across. Tidus mostly looked like Mitsuki without the freckles with his blonde spiky hair and blue pair of eyes.</p><p>“Hisashi, Marina” she greeted them in an intimidating note.</p><p>“Mother..”</p><p>Both Hisashi and Marina couldn’t believe the fact that their mother was there. Inko and Yuna had a huge fight years ago when she decided to marry Toshi and Yuna disowned her shortly since she had agreed to set her up for an arranged with Todoroki Enji or Endeavor as their family had gone way back. As for Enji, it was no secret that he was madly in love with Inko and it was one of the reasons why he was so eager to be Number 1 hero. Although Hisashi suspected that it was more because of Toshi being the holder of One for All that made Yuna so against the marriage. After all, it was bad enough to have your entire family in a number 1 hitlist of All for One’s death note, why made it worse by combining Spirit Summoning and One for All in one family? Inko really had a death wish.</p><p>All Midoriyas children had arranged marriage, it was part of their code and there was nothing unusual for them despite of how society viewed it as an out of date practice. And yes, they were fully aware.</p><p>Mitsuki eloped with Masaru and she was disowned too. Good gried she said to Hisashi. Hisashi, on the other hand, liked her chosen partner and Marina liked him too. It was easy for him. Yuna even agreed to let him took Yaoyorozu name due to the lack of successor in their family.</p><p>“Enough with the formalities, now bring me to her. We have the most urgent matter to discuss”</p><p>Marina and Hisashi looked at each other. Completely terrified.</p><p>“Where is your answer?”</p><p>“Mother, I don’t think it’s wise to bring you to Inko as Mitsuki is also here.. Also, you are still disowning her” said Hisashi, tried to maintain his cool yet he felt like he might have a bathroom incident if he had to stay there for longer. His mother was still a scary woman.</p><p>Yuna smirked.</p><p>“Well, blood is thicker than water isn’t it? I can take it back anytime I feel to and tonight might be the time”.</p><p><em>“What a manipulative, cold bitch”</em> said Marina in her thought. She wouldn’t risk her life saying that in front of her mother-in-law.</p><p>“Do I make myself clear? Now, both of you should escort me to her room”</p><p>“Certainly, ma’am” said both of them at the same time.</p><p>“Lead the way”</p><p>As they were walking towards Inko’s ward. Tidus whispered into his ear.</p><p>“Sorry, she was already this cranky since morning. Couldn’t wait to meet her new grandchild and Gentiana came here earlier than her”</p><p>Hisashi glared into his dad and since he mentioned Gentiana, he knew very well what that meant.</p><p>“He’s the new bearer, isn’t he?”</p><p>Tidus nodded and Hisashi felt swarm of regret in his chest. “<em>Poor, Inko</em>” he thought. Our family might have get the fast tracked ticket to early grave, he thought.</p><p>
  <strong>At Inko’s Ward</strong>
</p><p>Suddenly the door was opened. And the whole visitors entered the room alongside 2 most unlikely visitor.</p><p>Inko and Mitsuki eyes widened at the sight of those.</p><p>Toshi just stared at them before Mitsuki barked “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Yuna looked at Mitsuki and said “I came as soon as I heard the news, show me the baby”</p><p>“What do you think I will show you my nephew”</p><p>Yuna just ignored her while she got closer to Inko.</p><p>“I see, so he is the 7<sup>th</sup> bearer”</p><p>Yuna looked at the people inside the room before saying “I guess everyone here already understand the gravity of the situation then. Good, then it will be a simple bargain and Hello, Gentiana. Haven’t seen you in years, I supposed you had caught up with the sign earlier and didn’t bother to inform me”</p><p>Gentiana looked somewhat apologetic but then again it was hard to judge her expression.</p><p>“I decided to become Lord Izuku’s personal messenger, Lady Yuna. I hope you can acknowledge that”</p><p>Yuna smirked. “Good, the 7<sup>th</sup> bearer means he’d bring hope to us or destruction depending on his upbringing”.</p><p>Yuna glared at both Inko and Toshi. “I do hope you can bring him up as a hero. You two full understand that he has no choice, right?”</p><p>Inko and Toshi tried to answer her but beaten by raging Mitsuki.</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about! You’re always like this, selfishly deciding other people’s fate. What if Izuku don’t want to be one? Even you abandoned yours and retired as a hero because you’re scared shitless aren’t cha!”</p><p>Yuna glared at her. “Then would you take his place?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I said would you trade place with him and destroy All for One alongside Toshi? I’m not 7<sup>th</sup> bearer, I still have the option of neutrality whereas he doesn’t”.</p><p>Mitsuki gulped and stared at the floor. Defeated.</p><p>“Before I was so rudely interrupted, I wanted to tell you why the 7<sup>th</sup> bearer is the most important. The Pleiades is the source of our power and only 6 are visible. Each of them representing us, the bearers. The 7<sup>th</sup> bearer, however, is a wildcard. According to the prophesy by the 2<sup>nd</sup> bearer, only the 7<sup>th</sup> bearer who would be succeeding in our continuous efforts to retain pace and balance. That’s why it is utmost importance to educate him of his duty”.</p><p>Mirai looked extremely uncomfortable to hear his nephew’s fate has been decided even before he was born and not having choice on his future.</p><p>“Isn’t it a bit cruel to decide a child’s fate earlier even when he could think for himself? Isn’t too much to bear on a single child?”. He unconsciously busted into tears.</p><p>Yuna looked at him with sad expression before looking back at Izuku lovingly.</p><p>“I supposed you are right, that’s why I’m here to make a proposition”</p><p>Inko raised her eyebrows. “A proposition?”</p><p>Yuna looked at her and cupped her hand.</p><p>“I plan to make a comeback as a pro-hero but only to the cases related with All for One, if its okay with you, Nana, Grand and Toshi?”</p><p>Nana just shrugged. “You’re always like this, insufferable and selfish but it’s better to have you than nothing”</p><p>Gran just shook his head. “Well, I guess welcome to the team”.</p><p>Toshi was in deep thought before he said “Wait, does it mean that you’re giving my son a choice?”</p><p>“Maybe, depending on the outcome. If I perish, then he has no other choice. Besides, he still needs to train to control his power and only me who can train him.”</p><p>Nobody could say a word after that. As much as they didn’t like Yuna, nobody could question her abilities and having her as an ally would be a major plus. The idea of letting Yuna trained Izuku also didn’t seem too bad, she might be strict but she wasn’t heartless, especially to her own grandson. They said parents might be cruel to their own children, but not to their grandchildren. Later, they would learn how naïve that thought was.</p><p>“Gentiana, when will Izuku quirk fully manifest?”</p><p>“4 years from now in the same exact day as today”</p><p>Yuna sighed. She walked into the centre of the room.</p><p>“I will visit Izuku once every month to bond and to teach him our lore once he understands speech. A month before his quirk manifestation date, I demand that he is to stay with me to learn about the ascension of a High Summoner. I will also invite all the clans and people who are collaborating with me with All for One case to attend the ceremony where Izuku will summon his first fayth”.</p><p>She stared at Marina and Hisashi. “That includes you too, Marina-san. You may not be a Midoriya but you are part of our clan with your marriage to Hisashi. I expect you to come”</p><p>Marina panicky answered “Of course, Okaasama. I, I will definitely come”.</p><p>“Good, now I will take my leave since some of you are not too pleased with my presence. And Inko, see you next month”.</p><p>“That early?”</p><p>“He was born with this quirk, though it won’t fully manifest until he turns 4, he will be different from other children and I doubt that any of you can handle him. Therefore, a frequent visit is needed so your dumb head may learn how to handle summoners”.</p><p> Before anyone could respond, Yuna kissed Izuku forehead and Izuku chuckled as a response, then she hurriedly left the premise.</p><p>Tidus also kissed Izuku forehead before smiling to Inko, Mitsuki and Hisashi. “I’m proud of you all, my beloved children” before leaving them.</p><p>Mirio looked at the door that was closed by Tidus dumbfounded before saying “Mother, granny is so scary”.</p><p>Inko looked at him and smiled weakly, even Mirio knew it was forced.</p><p>“She is intense but she’s not particularly a bad person Mirio, she loves you”</p><p>Mirio still looked conflicted. After all, his grandma was fixated with Izuku and didn’t look at him at all.</p><p>“Mother, I will protect Izuku from her. She won’t be able to hurt him as long as I’m protecting him”</p><p>Inko gave Izuku to Toshi and hugged her eldest. “I know my love, the rest of our family won’t let her do as her pleased either”</p><p>“I’m sorry to ruin the moment but I need to take my leave for now. But remember this, I will always be watching the 7<sup>th</sup> bearer even when you can’t see me” said Gentiana before she vanished.</p><p>The Midoriya and Yagi clan didn’t know to react to what just happened and just shrugged it off.</p><p>“Well, Izuku, welcome to our dysfunctional family” said Gran while grinning and everyone laughed at the same time.</p><p>Before everyone left to let Inko and Izuku some rest, they took a family picture. Later they found Gentiana* was also in the picture, smiling next to Izuku. She did watch his back all the time.</p><p>Not long after that, a doctor went to the room reluctantly to shoo them away as they had been crowding the patient for too long.</p><p>
  <strong>At the Car, going back to Midoriya Residence in Tokyo</strong>
</p><p>“So, you decided to fight All for One and giving our grandson chance to be a normal person. That’s a relieved, Yuna. I thought you would force them to grant you his custody” said Tidus.</p><p>Yuna just looked at him as if he said something really stupid and chuckled.</p><p>Tidus raised his eyebrows trying to figure out why he was laughing. He felt like he didn’t say anything funny.</p><p>“Oh, my poor, innocent husband. If I did that earlier, they would file a restraining order against me and it would be all over. We have plenty of time before we can get his custody and gain our heir”</p><p>Tidus was furious. “Yuna, I told you that won’t be wise. Who the hell are you to separate a mother and her own child? Not to mention that her mother is your own flesh and blood. I thought you had changed”</p><p>Yuna just looked at him with a sad smile.</p><p>“Tidus, do you know the rest of the prophesy by Yu Yevon about the 6<sup>th</sup> and 7<sup>th</sup> bearer?”</p><p>
  <strong>To be continued</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Glossary:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Fayth</strong>: the manifestation of one’s bond to a High Summoner</p><p><strong>Messenger</strong>: summoner’s personal confidant. A fayth who are committed to stay with summoner on all times. Gentiana is Izuku’s messenger.</p><p><strong>High Summoner</strong>: the bearer of Spirit Summoning quirk.</p><p><strong>Inko’s quirk</strong>: advance telekinesis</p><p><strong>Mitsuki’s quirk</strong>: nitro-glycerine sweat and basic telekinesis</p><p><strong>Tidus’ quirk</strong>: intermediate telekinesis</p><p><strong>Hisashi’s quirk</strong>: simple summoning (can summon things from other location)</p><p><strong>Marina’s quirk</strong>: Metabolism control (can control her own lipid distribution)</p><p>*Gentiana loves to photobomb. In FFXV, she sometimes showed up in the picture taken by Prompto. She’s also an excellent cook.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wowww, 15 kudos and 150 hits in 5 days? This is more that I expected.<br/>Since tomorrow is a holiday here, I plan to release at least 2 more chapters.<br/>I hope I have the motivation, lol<br/>Thanks, everyone</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Midoriya Clan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Semi prologue to where it was all started, the rise of Midoriya Clan.<br/>And how Mitsuki is worried on how fixated Yuna is to make Izuku her successor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I went overboard with this one.<br/>I may need to edit it later but cheers for now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the surface, Midoriya Clan is one of the most respected family in Japan. Before the warring period in Japan, they were the retainer of Northern Fujiwara Clan who used to rule Heiankyou (now Kyoto). During warring period, they joined of Oda Nobunaga’s forces until he was killed in the infamous Honnouji Incident and continuously switching sides to the winner’s clan in order to survive. During the relatively peaceful Edo Period, they moved to Edo (now Tokyo) seeking opportunity and started their own clan there, branched off from their original Fujiwara Clan they took the name, Ogasawara.</p><p>Ogasawara Clan started their business by hiring merchants to work under them and started off the predecessor of modern Department Store. The quickly gained influence in the new capital and those fame, influence and fortune continued against all odds such as World War 1, World War 2 and finally the emergence of quirk.</p><p>The emergence of quirk shook the whole nation. Some believed it was the beginning of calamity and some viewed it as a blessing from god. Some nations even began to purge the quirk wielders for the fear of the power they possessed. During those turmoil, 3 fraternal siblings were born to this world from Ogasawara Clan. They were named Takuma, Kiyohiko and Inori.</p><p>The eldest, Takuma had been a very serious and studious child compared to Kiyohiko and Inori. He was matured for his age and saw how the unfair treatment endured by quirked individual daily. It made him sick seeing how people could discriminate others because of the thing they couldn’t control and lamented how the adult could let the injustice towards these individuals persisted. Especially as the population of quirked individual in Asia was increasing in a rapid speed compared to the whole world and there were even some cases where quirkless adults suddenly manifested quirks, Takuma thought that people should embrace the power and treated it as a gift instead of sickness or abomination. He was mostly livid with how the government of Japan stance on this matter weren’t helpful as they tried to curb the quirked people’s mobility by making it mandatory to register their quirk and punish those who used it. Takuma only able to grit his teeth and told his siblings about his opinion in regards on quirk and his siblings shared the same sentiment.</p><p>His parents on the other hand, not so much. They were horrified when they found out that Takuma was able to take away people’s quirk and use it as it was his own. Both of them tried to imprison him in his own house and forced him to wear quirk suppressant 24 hours a day. Takuma who thought that there was nothing bad about his quirk quickly began to resent his parents and those resentment bult up into hatred towards society. Little did they know that it was the beginning of him descending into madness.</p><p>When Takuma turned 18, the number of quirked individuals were more than half than the whole population in Japan and public opinion began to change. Those without the quirk were deemed as useless and both of his siblings suffered so much bullying as their quirk never manifested. Takuma’s quirk was also deemed as villainous and he wasn’t that lucky either in terms of friendship department but at least he wasn’t deemed helpless.</p><p>Takuma began to delve into vigilantism when he turned 20 as he thought Japanese law enforcement forces were useless when dealing with quirked villains and using quirk was still illegal. One day, he encountered a villain with a strength enhancer quirk and took it with his quirk. He finally gave it to his younger brother as a gift. Kiyohiko who found out that Takuma gave him a quirk without his consent was horrified, especially since he stole the quirk from a villain, meaning he was involved in a vigilante work. Takuma was hurt seeing his brother preferred being quirkless than getting a good quirk.</p><p>That night, Takuma left the house silently. When he tried to climb the gate, he was met with a teary eyed Inori.</p><p>“Please don’t go” she said.</p><p>Takuma hugged her silently before quickly climbed the gate and disappeared into the night. He could hear the scream of his beloved sister but he had made his resolve and would stop at nothing, even if he had to confront his own siblings in the future.</p><p>Ogasawara Inori was always a sensitive child. She knew first hand the extent of humans’ cruelty as she experienced bullying by the people around her. The only comfort she had was her own siblings who loved her unconditionally. Therefore, when Takuma and Kiyohiko’s relationship shattered, she took it the worst. Not too long after Takuma’s disappearance, she heard the news that there was a terrorist group that was gaining influence rapidly and the leader was someone who had power to take away quirk and granted it to others. Kiyohiko and Inori was horrified. Kiyohiko decided to put a stop on his brother’s endeavour and Inori tried to stop him from leaving him but he still went away. Inori lost another brother and she felt deep sadness.</p><p>One day when she wandered aimlessly in the street of Shibuya, suddenly there was a villain attack in one of the building which happened to be owned by her family. Inori saw that the villain was taking hostages inside the building and the polices tried to make him surrender without any casualty yet the police hands were tight since they weren’t allowed to use quirk. The villain began murdering the hostage one by one and Inori ran towards his direction while holding a knife she took from one of the stores. The villain was distracted and it bought some times for the hostages to escape. Once she confirmed that all the remaining hostages had been escape, Inori tried to escape too but she got stabbed first by the villain and collapsed.</p><p>When she woke up, she was sitting on a comfy white sofa in a strange blue room with European décor and in front of her, there was a man with long nose standing with a creepy grin.</p><p>“Welcome to Velvet Room” he said.</p><p>Inori stared at him, dumbfounded.</p><p>“My name is Yu Yevon, but you can call me Igor. I’m the owner of this space. Pleased to meet you, the chosen one”.</p><p>Inori still shocked with how things turned out as she thought she was a goner.</p><p>“Is it purgatory?” she said.</p><p>“It depends on how you perceive it. This space exists between the thin veil of reality and the world beyond the realm of the living. You can think of it as a gateway to the spirit world” he said while sipping his tea.</p><p>“Oh, forgive my manners. Please help yourself with the tea”</p><p>Inori still questioned a lot of things regarding her condition. It seemed like she guessed correctly yet the purgatory wasn’t something that she had imagined.</p><p>“Umm, are you an angel?” she asked.</p><p>“No, no. I’m not an angel. You children of mankind maybe more familiar with deity with the power of Pleiades who can bestow any wish to the one chosen by us and you my kid, are the chosen one”</p><p>“Excuse me, I’m not following..”</p><p>“You were killed in the villain attack”</p><p>Inori gasped with the realization. So, she was dead after all.</p><p>“So, this is the time where you will judge my past actions and decide if I should go to hell or heaven or reincarnate?</p><p>Igor looked at her, somehow amused.</p><p>“No, my child. I don’t judge, I never judge. I’m here simply to bestow you with a quirk and giving you a duty that you must fulfil as a bargain. Before that, may I know what you think about your world obsession in categorizing people with quirk as good or bad?”</p><p>“Frankly, that’s stupid. Quirks or quirkless, people can do good and bad things. Even villains have done some good in their life and good people make mistakes. It is wrong to assume people as completely good or evil because none of us are perfectly innocent or sinful. These days many children are suffering due to quirk discrimination if they are quirkless or having a “villain quirk” and it’s disgusting. What the hell is villain quirk anyway? A villain may have a healing quirk and if they use it for evil will it make every people with healing quirk also a villain? Is like the society already set up people to be villain yet they have the nerve to be surprise by their own wrongdoing. People with linear way of thinking piss me off the most and if only I have the power to bring justice, equality and help save both of my brothers..”</p><p>Igor, pleased with her conviction told her.</p><p>“Yes, that is why we chose you as the bearer of this power. Only those who can see things as it is can bring balance in this world. Nothing is black or white in this world. Believing so will only create sorrow and destruction. Ogasawara Inori, with all the bonds you forge, you will be able to manifest a force from it and use it as your power. Would you receive the power and duty as a High Summoner and restore justice in your world?”</p><p>With a determination in her eyes, Inori nodded.</p><p>“Yes, I will”.</p><p>Igor smiled at her before opening both of his palm and sent her a surge of green energy towards her body.</p><p>“Then from today, your name will be High Summoner Lady Yunalesca and you will be revered as such. I bestow you the ultimate power of bond manifestation and with the power bestow upon you, restore the balance and justice in your land”.</p><p>And then Ogasawara Inori got the 2<sup>nd</sup> chance in life. With the new power she acquired, she managed to track down Kiyohiko who went by One for All after abandoning her family.</p><p>Together, they destroyed All for One’s organisation, reformed the law system in Japan and established Hero system.</p><p>Ogasawara Inori was one of the first hero and she chose “Yunalesca” as her hero name. She also created Midoriya Clan and changed her surname to Midoriya. Midoriya Clan quickly emerged as one of the most influential family in Japan due to her connections with Heroes, politicians and businessmen. Inori also built a huge temple for Yu Yevon and became the first priestess there. The Midoriya Clan had been possessing the power of Spirit Summoning and Yuna is the 6<sup>th</sup> bearer.</p><p>Midoriya Inko, Bakugou Mitsuki and Yaoyorozu Hisashi were all part of this clan and they were in the upper echelon due to being the children of the Midoriya Yuna, the current matriarch of Midoriya Clan.</p><p>Midoriya Inko had always been good at everything she did. Her grade was top notch, she had a sweet demeanour, her manner was befitting of a girl from old money background, and her quirk was powerful</p><p>On the other hand, Midoriya Mitsuki had always been rebellious. People always found it interesting that daughter of the powerful Midoriya family was not the typical <em>Yamato Nadeshiko</em> while her fraternal twin was one. It was obvious that they had nothing similar in their demeanour.</p><p>Mitsuki’s quirk is the same as Inko’s but not as powerful and she was ok with that. After all, unlike Inko, Mitsuki didn’t want to be a hero. She wanted to inherit the business empire her family had built over years. Though she’s not sure if her mother would allow her to inherit it.</p><p>Inko might be good at many things but Mitsuki beat her at art. It might be surprising but Midoriya Inko was so bad at anything related with art. Her drawing could be described as a scene from hell, her singing voice could be compared to cats mating call and she was hopeless in sewing. People said God granted the separate gift for each twin where one excelled, the other one suffered.</p><p>Despite being constantly berated and compared to her sister by many people, Mitsuki loved her sister so much and always worried that people might take advantage of her sister who were borderline pushover. Especially her mother.</p><p>Midoriya Yuna was the epitome of perfection, if such thing existed. An heiress to a large multinational corporation, heroine who cracked many cases and possessed such a peerless beauty. Little did people know that she was a cold mother.</p><p>She wasn’t neglectful or abusive but she kept her distant from them. Mitsuki couldn’t even remember when her parents took them for a trip. The only thing she could remember was the time when her mother berated all of them for either their mistakes or their failure. She never comforted any of her children when they faced hardships. It Tidus, their dad, who played the role of the good parent.</p><p>Mitsuki thought she could live with that, especially since many people had it worse than her.</p><p>
  <em>At least Mama wasn’t physically abusive</em>
</p><p>That was why she was really shocked when Yuna disowned her for marrying Masaru. Yuna never showed any ill feeling towards her dating him yet when she announced that she wanted to marry him, all hells broke loose. She was even more horrified when she heard that Yuna had promised one of her daughters to marry into Todoroki family and both Inko and her ruined it by marrying someone else without her blessings. Tidus tried to reason with Yuna but she was adamant to disown both of them.</p><p>Later she heard that Hisashi had an arranged marriage with the heiress of Yaoyorozu family and he would enter her family registry instead. <em>Good grief</em>, she thought. At least someone from Midoriya Clan could leave their own family without getting disowned. Both her and Inko weren’t invited for Hisashi’s wedding despite his best effort trying to convince her demonic mother. Since then, Mitsuki started to call her mother “Oni Baba”, “Witch” or “Reluctant Egg Donor” due to her hatred towards her.</p><p>All she wanted to have was a loving mother, yet she was cursed to have one so cold and controlling it drove her nuts. Thanks heavens, he got Masaru and little Katsuki now who kept her grounded and provided all the happiness she needed. She was so happy to see Inko finally able to gained independence and blessed with Toshinori and Mirio.</p><p>Imagined her shock when she saw that ghost from the past suddenly came unannounced when Izuku was born. She didn’t even come when Katsuki or Mirio were born.</p><p>Mitsuki might not be as book smart as Inko, Masaru or Hisashi but she knew something was up. Oni Baba wanted Izuku to be the successor or Midoriya Clan and that was a fact.</p><p>As she pondered about her inner conflict, she still couldn’t believe the scene unveiled in front of her. A scene of Yuna played with Izuku, Momo, Katsuki and Mirio. Never in the hundred years she thought that she would see Oni Baba would come to Inko’s mansion and smiled happily while playing with the grandchildren of her daughters that she had disowned. Mitsuki had casted away any hope that her family would become like normal, happy family in the commercials but seeing the view in front of her, she couldn’t help but wondering if Yuna was sincerely trying to make the effort. It has been going on for the last 2 years and even Mitsuki began to warm up to her.</p><p>Mitsuki knew that if Izuku didn’t have the quirk, she might not be bothered to mend any broken relationship she had with them but a daughter heart couldn’t help but hoping.</p><p>Mitsuki remember that time when they first came to Inko’s mansion. It was after the birth of Momo and she was surprised to see her parents came. After everyone settled and Yuna began to nurse Izuku, Katsuki and Momo, she pulled away Tidus alongside Inko and Hisashi to the kitchen, leaving the children in Toshi and Marina’s care alongside Yuna.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright, what’s the catch?” asked her sternly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tidus smiled dropped suddenly and all of them felt chill through their bones. It couldn’t be a good sign.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t keep anything from you, huh. Mitsuki”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dad, we knew that Oni Baba must have something planned behind our back. Why she suddenly started to care about her grandchildren. Must be something related with Izuku’s quirk and I’m guessing that she wants to raise him as her successor”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, we know already that Izuku has inherited her quirk. Sooner or later, he will need her to properly train it”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mitsuki raised her eyebrows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dad, I’m not dumb. That old hag definitely is plotting something sinister”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inko tried to calm her twin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on, Micchan. Even mother wouldn’t try to do anything cruel to her own grandchild”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mitsuki just brushed her off and glared to her dad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, believe me she would. Engagement to Enji rings a bell? I bet she’d arrange another betrothal to that new brat of Todoroki family with Izuku to save her face and maybe gain custody of Izuku in the meantime so Midoriya Clan succession will be secured”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hisashi put her hand on her shoulder looking extremely livid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Micchan, that’s enough”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She slapped his hand and glared back at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you dare, little brother. We both know what she is capable of”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tidus took a deep breath and looked at his bickering children. If only Yuna would give up her resolve and let them live at peace. Then maybe, they could become a normal happy family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is true that Yuna is planning to educate Izuku and choose him as the successor of Midoriya Clan but it is not final yet”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inko, Mitsuki and Hisashi stopped their squabble and looked deeply into Tidus eyes. Tidus had been an understanding father in their eyes and despite of Mitsuki’s lack of trust to her mother, she could trust her dad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yuna told me about the rest of the prophesy. She said the 6<sup>th</sup> bearer will perish soon after the emergence of 7<sup>th</sup> bearer. She just tried to make things right in her own way”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mitsuki saw her dad’s expression and he looked very sad at the revelation. Oni Baba knew her death was imminent and instead of running, she planned to confront it head on by coming back as Pro-Hero for All for One case. Giving her the chance to instil the knowledge and lore of High Summoner as well as bonding with her grandchildren.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do hope that she won’t force Izuku to be a hero though, or marry Todoroki’s brat”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tidus gave her a grin. “Don’t worry princess, I won’t let her do that foolish thing”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inko sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Micchan, Hicchan, can I ask you something?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hisashi and Mitsuki looked at each other before nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If in the future, Izuku decided to become a Hero. Could you let Momo and Katsuki become his guardian? Only if they want to though but since it may be dangerous..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mitsuki suddenly hugged her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Inko, if my brat wants to be his guardian. Who am I to say no? It’s like us, siblings, we stay together and protect each other”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hisashi joined their hug soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, I will let her do it if she wants. I will even encourage it” he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tidus soon joined them. “Finally, we become a family again”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh, what on earth is happening here. Am I in the Barney or Teletubbies show or what?” said Sorahiko aka Gran Torino who just arrived there and went to the kitchen to get a drink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“GRAN!!!” they said while forcing him to join their group hug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m outta here” he said while using his quirk to get away as fast as possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Back to the present time</strong>
</p><p>“Oh my gosh, Izuku. Did you do this?” said Marina with wide eyes. She looked like Izuku did something that startled her.</p><p>And gosh he did. It seemed like he got a secondary quirk and it was just manifested. Their huge 60-inch Television was floating.</p><p>Yuna looked at him with a meaningful looked and both Inko and Mitsuki had a bad feeling.</p><p>
  <strong>To be continued</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Glossary</strong>
</p><p><strong>Yamato Nadeshiko</strong>: Personification of an idealized Japanese woman</p><p><strong>Guardian</strong>: The one who are destined to walk the path alongside High Summoner. Their bond will manifest into Fayth and they will share pains and happiness. Losing a guardian’s life will impact summoner’s greatly and some event lost their sanity.</p><p><strong>Yu Yevon/Igor</strong>: The master of Velvet Room, a space existing between mortal and the spirit realm. Yu Yevon is also the God of Prophesy and The Pleiades. More will be explained later in the following chapters. I made them the same people in this story because I thought it would be interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Separation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku manifested some aspects of his quirk. Mirio also managed to manifest his quirk. Momo, Hitoshi and Katsuki made a promise to Izuku. Izuku left Yagi household.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night after Izuku manifested his quirk. He was 2 years old.</p><p>Inko and Toshinori were laying on their bed after they put Mirio, now 4 years old, and Izuku to bed. They were concerned about the offer Yuna made to them and frankly, scared of what may happen in the future seeing her interest in their youngest son.</p><p>Inko stared at her husband with a sad expression. Conflicted on the thoughts of accepting Yuna’s offer or rebelled and destroying the family harmony they had been building for the past 2 years.</p><p>“Toshinori, I really don’t know what to do with Izuku” she said.</p><p>Toshi looked at her lovingly before positioned himself closer to her and put her head on his right shoulder. Every time he did that, he always managed to calm his wife and God knows, she needed that after the conversation with Yuna.</p><p>“I know what you mean. His power is stronger than we expected”.</p><p>Inko still looked distressed and he turned her head to look directly into Toshinori’s pair of blue eyes.</p><p>“This may sound crazy but I think mom got a point. Summoning quirk is way above our level and no way we can teach him to control it”.</p><p>Toshi raised his eyebrows. He knew Inko got a point.</p><p>Yuna told them earlier that she took Izuku to a psychologist last month and he told her that Izuku scored more than 160 IQ points, which meant that he was a genius. Also, as his 4<sup>th</sup> birthday was approaching, he began to manifest a lot of strange aspect of his quirks.</p><p>Inko and Toshi was angry at first when they found out that Yuna took Izuku without their permission for an IQ test but they too had realized that Izuku began showing aspects of his quirk that was even more powerful than when Yuna first manifested hers. And Yuna offered them the best education that suited a child with such high intelligence such as Izuku as well as training his quirk.</p><p>First, Izuku began noticing the presence of Gentiana. One day he told Mirio that a black haired Onee-chan was helping her when they played UNO so he always won but Mirio couldn’t see anyone there.</p><p>Second, Izuku managed to find missing objects. When they got invited for Hero Gala, Inko couldn’t find her family heirloom Kanzashi and when she was frantically searching that object to accompany her Kimono, Izuku came to her with the object on his hand. Inko was really surprised since Izuku never saw her Kanzashi and this was not the first time he found missing objects. When asked how he found it, he always said that he could feel the vibration of said objects.</p><p>Third, Izuku began to see people’s memory, feel their emotions and take away some of the feelings. This happened one day when Izuku sat by Momo who was looking sad after being scolded by Marina for breaking her vase. Izuku just looked at her sympathetically and Momo suddenly felt better. Later, Izuku told Momo that she saw what happened and felt sorry that she broke the vase despite of Momo didn’t tell him anything about it. This one was the biggest indicator of his quirk began manifesting as Yuna called this ability “Glancing”. </p><p>All of the abilities above and Glancing was part of Spirit Summoning abilities. Most Summoners in the past mostly needed physical contact in order to see people’s memory and taking some of the pain with them in order to release from people’s sorrow, yet Izuku could do it by only looking at his target. Glancing was the most important aspect of this quirk since a summoner needed pain, sorrows and suffering as the fuel to use their quirk. Therefore, glancing needed to be done every day. A summoner may be able to draw energy from the foods their consumed but it was not as effective as glancing.</p><p>Fourth, Izuku began to do things that indicate he knew what might to come in the future. Izuku sometimes said cryptic things about what may happen and it did happen. One day Izuku asked Toshinori to bring umbrella to work despite that it was in the middle of hot summer day and the weather prediction for that day was sunny. Toshinori brushed him off and went to work without bringing any umbrella. How wrong he was, suddenly poured heavily once he arrived at his agency and it last for the whole day. The first thing Izuku said to him when he arrived was “I told you so”. Yuna was not sure about this one since none of the past summoners had it.</p><p>And today, he managed to make the TV float. Yuna told them that it must had been his secondary quirk, which was very rare. It must had been Telekinesis from Inko but she wan’t sure how strong his power was.</p><p>Yuna offered to educate Izuku on how to control his quirk but she wanted Izuku to stay with her at Midoriya Estate in Tokyo after his 3<sup>rd</sup> birthday.</p><p>Inko thought that it was too early as Izuku was only 2 going on 3, but she knew that with the current speed of his quirk manifesting, it would be the matter of time before he lost control of his quirk and it may endanger people’s life. At least if Mirio decided to inherit One for All, Toshinori would be there to guide him alongside Gran and Nana but Izuku’s quirk was unique. Sadly, only Yuna who knew how to control it and seeing how it had been so far, maybe that would be the best action to let her train him.</p><p>Inko sighed “I would let her train him on some conditions, though. My mom will definitely not be happy with that”.</p><p>Toshinori grinned and ruffled Inko’s hair.</p><p>“Well, that would be her problem. Besides, she did make your childhood terrible. We have to make sure that young Izuku won’t experience the same thing”.</p><p>“I hope he won’t. he deserves all the love we can give. It’s bad enough having the quirk he has”.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Inko called Yuna about the arrangement and she told her that she would let her to train him on certain conditions. First, Izuku may decide if he ever want to quit her training. She didn’t want Izuku to get traumatized with his own quirk and would be willing to find the best quirk counsellor a money could buy if he decided that Yuna was too much.</p><p>Yuna chuckled.</p><p>“I don’t think any quirk counsellor all over the world would be able to help him with his quirk since it only passes through our bloodline but do continue”.</p><p>Inko just rolled her eyes.</p><p>Second, Yuna must allow the family to visit him anytime. And the third, Izuku must be allowed to visit every holiday until he went back home when he reached the age to enter elementary school. Yuna agreed to everything.</p><p>Third, Yuna must restore both Mitsuki and Inko as part of Midoriya Clan after disowning them in the past. As well as helped her with their conflict with Hero Commission.</p><p>“This one might be the hardest mom, but I won’t be patient any longer. I must get my boy back”</p><p>“Understood, I have bone to pick with them anyway after such a long time”</p><p>They agreed to set the dates of Izuku’s departures a day after this 3<sup>rd</sup> birthday.</p><p>Next, Inko planned to tell Mitsuki and Hisashi and oh boy, it wouldn’t be fun at all.</p><p>And that was true, Mitsuki was super furious that Inko let Yuna got her way with Izuku. She had been accusing her of trying to make Izuku as her successor in Midoriya Clan.</p><p>“Next time that old hag gets her way, Izuku will be forced to change his surname from Yagi to fucking Midoriya and don’t come crying to me when that happen. KATSUKI! CAN YOU FUCKING SHUT YOUR TRAP!! I’M TALKING TO YOUR DUMB AUNTIE HERE!” and then she just hung up the phone.</p><p>Hisashi took it better than Mitsuki and he wished that Izuku would become a great hero in the future. Inko smiled at his reaction and told him that even if Izuku decided not to become one, they would still support him. The priority for then was to let Izuku got a better control of his quirk.</p><p> </p><p>That night Inko and Toshinori called both Mirio and Izuku to talk with them in the living room.</p><p>Mirio and Izuku looked uneasy since both of their parents had been acting weird all day.</p><p>“Mom, is there something that you’d like to share with us?” asked Mirio.</p><p>Inko gave them a weak smile saying “Mirio, Izuku. Since Izuku’s quirk has been causing trouble lately and it will only get even stronger. That’s why grandma asked if he could stay with her after his 3<sup>rd</sup> birthday until he turns 7 so he will learn how to control his quirk better?”</p><p>Izuku tighten his grip on Mirio’s hand while staring at him with a sad expression.</p><p>“Mommy, I don’t wanna leave you and Nii-chan…”</p><p>Toshinori gave him a wide smile while ruffling his hair.</p><p>“My boy, learning how to control your quirk is the first step to be a hero. Yours just too strong for your own good now. You wanna be hero, don’t you?”</p><p>Izuku beamed at his dad.</p><p>“Yes dad. I wanna be a hero like you!! A hero who smiles in any situation”</p><p>Mirio beamed at his younger brother reaction and he asked if they could contact him everyday or visit him during holiday.</p><p>Inko made sure that he could and Mirio would be able to speak to him everyday.</p><p>“If grandma said ok then I have no objection, but I will miss you a lot, Izu”</p><p>“I’ll miss you too, Nii-chan. I promise I will call you everyday”</p><p>Both hugged each other before being tackled in a family hug by Toshi and Inko. Then they decided to have a dinner in the dining room. That day, Inko made Izuku’s Katsudo, Izuku’s favourite.</p><p>
  <strong>4 months later</strong>
</p><p>Mirio’s quirk has fully manifested one day. He was playing a tag with his friends in the kindergarten and he trip over a stone. Instead of falling, his knees went inside the concrete and everyone was surprised to see his quirk manifested. Inko brought him to a quirk doctor that day and they found out that his quirk was called “Permeation” which allowed him to pass through objects and make his own body intangible for some times.</p><p>He was so happy when he got home and he showed it to Izuku who was as enthusiastic as him. Izuku began to mutters all the possibilities of his quirk if he applied it in Hero works before asking him tons of questions on how the mechanism of his quirk worked.</p><p>Inko and Toshi watched over them lovingly.</p><p>Toshi was planning to pass One for All for Mirio once he was older and he planned to train him along with Nana, Mirai and Gran Torino. He would be very proud to see Mirio and Izuku becoming a Hero as they had been dreaming to enter his almamater in UA.</p><p>On the other hand, Izuku’s quirk was getting stronger and stronger. His ability to see people’s memories and taking their emotion made him vulnerable and it was easy for him to get overwhelmed in a place full of people. It took a toll on his mental and physics and he couldn’t really function at that rate. Inko brought him to a quirk counsellor once and just like Yuna said, he couldn’t really help him since Izuku’s quirk was very rare and he hadn’t fully manifested it. He did, however, recommended him to wear sunglass since he only needed to make eye contact for his quirk to activate and sunglass hopefully would function as a barrier.</p><p>Therefore, ever since that day, Izuku had been wearing sunglass but there were some days when his quirk got so strong that even sunglass couldn’t incapacitate it and he had to stay home. During those days, usually his cousins would come to his house and play with him.</p><p>Today was one of those day. There was Katsuki, Momo and Hitoshi who came to play video game in Izuku’s room.</p><p>Hitoshi was the new kid who moved to their neighbourhood alongside his dads. He was adopted from an abusive foster family who put a muzzle on his mouth due to the nature of his quirk. He and Izuku clicked instantly as Izuku instantly took away Hitoshi’s sadness with his quirk and hugged him for all the terrible experiences the life had been unfairly threw at him. They cried together and had been inseparable since then. Hitoshi adoptive dads were both Pro-Heroes and graduate of UA like his dad. Izuku liked both of them since one of his dads, Eraserhead, also had sight-based quirk. Sadly, he couldn’t help Izuku since Izuku’s quirk was always active.</p><p>As they were playing the games, suddenly Katsuki asked Izuku a question about his departure.</p><p>“Nerd, I heard from my old hag that you’ll be going to big old hag’s crib to get your ass beaten there. Is that true”</p><p>Izuku stared at Katsuki in disbelief. <em>Getting his ass beaten? What was that supposed to mean?</em></p><p>“Katsuki, language!” scolded Momo.</p><p>Katsuki just rolled his eyes, ignoring her.</p><p>Izuku sighed. “Yes, Kacchan. I’ll be going to grandma’s house and stay there until I turn 7 so I would be able to control my quirk better than now.”</p><p>Katsuki stared at him before grappled his arm on Izuku’s head while the other hand was ruffling his hair.</p><p>“Ya know, nerd. Get you lame ass quirk controlled and when we become an adult, I will be your “Guardian” or whatever old hag told me. But believe me that I’ll protect you from that son of a bitch, All for One”.</p><p>“Katsuki, language! Anyway, Izu-chan. I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m sharing the same resolve as Katsuki. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to tell me. I will protect all of you and be your trusted guardian. I believe I will much better work than Katsuki anyway.”</p><p>“The fuck you just said, ponytail!”</p><p>Izuku let of a laugh seeing his cousins squabbling to be his most trusted guardian. Hitoshi just stared at him blankly.</p><p>“Izu-chan, I would like to be your guardian too..” he said.</p><p>“You know what guys, you can pack your bags now. Hitochan wins, he will be my sole guardian” Izuku said that while hugging the blushing Hitoshi.</p><p>Katsuki and Momo both gasped.</p><p>“You can’t do that, Izu!”</p><p>“What this purple bastard had that I don’t, nerd!”</p><p>Izuku and Hitoshi just continued laughing seeing both Momo and Katsuki’s shocked faces.</p><p>“Let’s promise each other that we will become heroes and enter UA. Then all of us will defeat All for One together!” said Izuku.</p><p>“YEAHHH!”</p><p>“Umm, what is All for One?” asked Hitoshi innocently.</p><p>Izuku, Momo and Katsuki stared at each other.</p><p>“Umm, you see Hitoshi. It will be a long story” explained Momo and it was a long story indeed. Long story short, they made Hitoshi promised not to tell it to anyone, including his parents. Then they continued playing video games. Izuku felt much better spending time with his cousins and best friend.</p><p>That same night, Mirio visited Izuku’s room after dinner to tell him about his experience that day and Izuku did the same. Mirio looked at him with meaningful eyes, saying that he’d protect Izuku from any misfortune that might befell on him.</p><p>“Izu-chan, I promise that I will protect you against all the dangers in the world. I’ve promised you that when you were born and I will keep that promise for the rest of my life. I will be your guardian.” He said.</p><p>Izuku hugged his elder brother and replied “Thank you, Nii-chan. I will do the same for you. Let’s protect each other.”</p><p>Later, Inko peeked at Izuku’s room to turn off the light since Izuku forgot to turn it off and she saw both brothers sleeping and cuddling in the Izuku’s bed. Inko smiled before turning off the lights.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Timeskip until Mirio and Izuku’s birthday</strong>
</p><p>Izuku’s 3<sup>rd</sup> birthday and Mirio’s 5<sup>th</sup> birthday were quite fun. The decided to celebrate it on Yagi’s Mansion and invited their family and friends such as Gran, Mirai, Nana, Mitsuki, Hisashi, Marina, Momo, Recovery Girl, Eraserhead, Present Mic and Hitoshi. The party was fun but since Izuku will leave the next day, the mood was kind of somber.</p><p>They took a picture before they wrapped up the party and each of the guest hugged and said some farewell messages to Izuku.</p><p>Mitsuki cried when she hugged Izuku and she also gave him a USB disk. She said to him that he should watch it if the old hag scolded him.</p><p>Katsuki tried to hold back his tears but he burst up crying when he hugged him. He told Izuku to get a grip and hurry control his quirk so they could play video games together again. He also told him that if he didn’t reply his message, he would personally go to Tokyo and dragged his ass of back to Musutafu.</p><p>Momo cried even before she hugged her and she said that she would miss him a lot. She promised to send him messages everyday and she was looking forward to attend the same school as him. He promised to fill his quirk analysis notes and to share it with her next time they had the chance to meet.</p><p>Hitoshi surprisingly kissed Izuku’s cheek before giving him the tightest hug compared to his family. He told him that he would be waiting for Izuku and he would keep in touch with him. Izuku kissed back Hitoshi’s cheeks and his face turned red.</p><p>The next day, finally Yuna and Tidus came to bring Izuku to their estate.</p><p>Inko had been crying all day and she hugged him for a long time while giving him motherly advice. “Don’t forget to brush your teeth 3 times a day, don’t be a picky eater, always sleep at 7 PM and so on.”</p><p>Toshinori told him to listen to his grandma and to rely more on his parents if he had a problem.</p><p>“Because, I will be there when you need it” he said while doing the standard All Might smile and pose.</p><p>Mirio tried to hold back his tears like Kacchan but he also cried when he hugged him. He told him that he would be waiting for him, he would call him everyday and visit him during weekend. Izuku would miss his Nii-chan so much.</p><p>Then the car left the Yagi Mansion, going to Midoriya Estate in the Kichijoji, Tokyo.</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bonus scene</strong>
</p><p>Izuku had settled nicely in his new room.</p><p>Midoriya Estate was decorated in a mix of European and Japanese architecture but his room had the traditional theme going on.</p><p>Yuna kindly provided a laptop, TV and some consoles for his entertainment and Izuku decided to open the flashdisk Mitsuki gave to him.</p><p>There were 2 files there, one was named “Real Emotion” and the other titled “The Gullwings”. He wondered what could it be and if he had to guess, maybe both were movies.</p><p>First, he watched “Real Emotion” and to put it simply, he was pleasantly surprised to watch Yuna when she was young dancing to the music she sang. Yes, it was a music clip. No wonder Mitsuki loved it so much. It was kind of silly but it was refreshing to Yuna looked so happy.</p><p>The second one was a movie about treasure hunter and it was kind of cringey, even for a 3-year-old Izuku. Yuna and her 2 friends, Rikku and Paine, were trying to find treasures all over the world with the power to change their costumes like magical girls. It was even funnier since Yuna had a ridiculous haircut there.</p><p>Izuku was so amused he had to share it with his auntie.</p><p><strong>Izuku</strong>: Auntie?</p><p><strong>Izuku</strong>: Are you still up?</p><p><strong>Izuku</strong>: I watched the clip and the movie. Can’t believe grandma used to sing and act</p><p><strong>Auntie Mitsu</strong>: Hi squirt, I know right.</p><p><strong>Auntie Mitsu</strong>: Every time I had a bad day, I always watched those videos to cheer myself up. I thought you’d need it if you have to face Old Hag there.</p><p><strong>Auntie Mitsu</strong>: I mean, why she thought it was a good idea to  put that Karen hairdo on her, lol.</p><p><strong>Izuku</strong>: Karen? Who is she?</p><p><strong>Auntie Mitsu</strong>: Karen is.. speak to your manager kind of gal? You know the soccer mom type of hairdo</p><p><strong>Izuku</strong>: Ohh.. but you have the same hairdo, auntie</p><p><strong>Auntie Mitsu</strong>: Ohhh, crap</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Secrets Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku met Yuna's guardian. The training for succession has begun and he met some of his cousins along the way.<br/>Some family secrets were revealed including the connection between Midoriya and Todoroki Clan as well as Hawks.<br/>Todoroki family arrived at Midoriya Estate and met Izuku.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the slow update. I have been very busy with work these days :((((<br/>But I have a long weekend from today so I'm looking forward to write more.<br/>Oh, I also wrote another crossover fic between bnha and suikoden v.<br/>Todoroki is a prince there, wink.<br/>If you're interested maybe you can check it out, it's in my profile? Please,hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day in the Midoriya Compound was quite interesting, to say the least. Izuku woke up in his futon and he found someone suddenly appeared in front of his door. Izuku was surprised at first to see someone just materialized in front of him from nothingness, but he shrugged it off as it was one of the things he needed to get used to living in a summoner’s house. Inko has warned him before that some servants in Midoriya’s estate was not human. Izuku rubbed his eyes and he began to see her clearly, a short woman in the mid-20s with a colourful long-sleeved kimono, long black hair and crimson pair of eyes like Kacchan. Unlike Kacchan’s who were full of life, hers were stale and dead. She had a blank expression and most people would find her rather peculiar as there was something ghostly about her presence. Izuku kept stared at her, not knowing how to react.</p>
<p>That woman blinked and sent him a weak smile.</p>
<p>“Good Morning, Izuku-bocchama. I believed you had a good rest last night?”</p>
<p>Izuku was suddenly scared as her smile was not pleasant, it was borderline forced and creepy. He couldn’t use his glance her either, which only meant one thing. This woman is not a human.</p>
<p><em>This Onee-chan is dangerous</em>, he thought</p>
<p>“Uhh, where is Obaasama?” he asked. Tears began to form in his eyes.</p>
<p>That woman realised that Izuku was afraid, let out a sigh.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Izuku-bocchama. I’m not here to harm you. I’m sorry for not introducing myself first. My name is Enma Ai, the guardian of Yuna-sama. Pleasure to meet you” she replied while doing a formal bow. She said it in the most emotionless fashion that Izuku had heard in his life and it made him super uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Izuku-bocchama, there is no need to be scared of me” she continued, again with the emotionless tone.</p>
<p>“I can assure you that I meant no harm here. I came here to help you changing your clothes as in this house, we don’t wear western garb. Besides, if I wanted to kill you, the 2 women there would kill me first” she continued deadpanned.</p>
<p>Izuku looked around him, there was nobody besides him and Ai. <em>Who does she mean by 2 women?</em> he thought but he did feel people presence around here ever since his glancing ability got stronger.</p>
<p>Izuku was still trembling with fear “I don’t understand what you mean by 2 women” he said.</p>
<p>Ai frowned but she just shrugged it off afterwards. No time for dilly dallying anyway, Yuna was waiting for them and she wouldn’t be happy if they made here waiting for too long.</p>
<p>“As much as I love getting to know you, Izuku-bocchama. Yuna-sama is waiting for you so we must make haste. If you don’t mind, can you please stand up and take off your clothes?”</p>
<p>Izuku was hesitated but he did as he was told. He couldn’t risk to anger whatever creature he was conversing with.</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, Ai summoned a red hakama and white kosode. She also instructed Izuku to take a quick shower in his ensuite bathroom before he could wear the costume. After Izuku finished with his shower, Ai helped him to wear the kimono.</p>
<p>“This is the uniform that you must wear everyday you’re on duty. As long as you live in this estate, you’re employed as a Subaru Taisha’s Miko” she said while tying his hakama.</p>
<p>Subaru Taisha or The Great Shrine of Pleiades was the main shrine dedicated for the deity Ebon Ju, God of Quirk. The shrine was founded by Lady Yunalesca and had been controlled by the Midoriya Clan since then. Ebon Ju himself was renowned all over Japan as the deity that embodied the gift of quirks and for some reasons, many came there to pray for love and success in study. Many pregnant people came there to pray for getting a “good” quirk for their children and some young people also came there to pray for getting into the heroic school they wanted. Many UA alumni prayed there before their entrance ceremony and the shrine was really popular for heroes and Lady Yuna was the great priestess of the shrine which was located next to Midoriya Estate.</p>
<p>Izuku raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Wait, I thought Miko is supposed to be a girl? Obaasama didn’t say anything about me having to work in the shrine?”</p>
<p>“Every summoner will automatically inherit the Grand Shrine as the Head Priest or Priestess. Well, in your case you’ll be referred as Priestess as the head of the shrine, no matter their gender is. Well, you’ll train with Yuna-sama and you’re position for now is still a Miko” she explained.</p>
<p>“But I’m a boy….”</p>
<p>“We know, Izuku-bocchama and everyone knows. Still, it’s a tradition, don’t think too much of it” she said while rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“All done, now let’s go to the living room”</p>
<p>Izuku tried his best to walk with hakama but he wasn’t accustomated to. His family wasn’t really traditional as Toshinori lived in USA for quite a long time thus reflected on their modern home and lifestyle. The only occasion when he wore traditional grab was during Natsu Matsuri (summer festival) but yukata wasn’t that hard to walk unlike hakama. He stumbled couple of times and Ai had to help him twice when he fell.</p>
<p>He looked around him and was amazed. The mansion is huge and very Japanese. There was a moderate size garden in the middle of it with koi pond, zen garden and cherry blossom tree. The layout was obviously decorated with stone lamp and statues. He was looking forward to have a picnic with his family next time they visit. Then they enter a long and wide corridor decorated with Ukiyo-e paintings and vases, until they reach the front of the mansion and entered the living room.</p>
<p>The living room seemed out of place compared to the other rooms as it was decorated with more western’s trinkets such as antique paintings and embroideries. The room itself didn’t had tatami flooring but marble and the furniture reminded him of European mansion.</p>
<p>Yuna was sitting in a sofa while reading a newspaper and Tidus was sitting next to him.</p>
<p>Realizing that Izuku had arrived, Tidus smiled at him. “How was your sleep, sport?”</p>
<p>Izuku beamed at him. “It was comfy, Ojiisama”.</p>
<p>Yuna perked up when she saw his grandson and she pointed at the opposite sofa, instructed him to sit there. Ai nodded and led Izuku to that sofa before giving them a bow and disappeared.</p>
<p>Izuku startled at what just happened asked her.</p>
<p>“Obaasama, what just happened?”</p>
<p>“She went back to her realm. Guardians have their own realm but they are emotionally connected to you. When you’re in danger, they will come and save you” she replied while sipping her coffee.</p>
<p>“During your ascension ceremony, you will get a trial to obtain your main guardian. Mine was Ai and it was pretty hard. I won’t divulge into details since yours will definitely different from mine and Ebon Ju will kill me if I give you any clue” she continued.</p>
<p>“Who is Ebon Ju?” he asked innocently.</p>
<p>Yuna stared at him, thinking why nobody ever told him who Ebon Ju is. As a Midoriya Clan, knowing Ebon Ju was no brainer since they worshipped him and he was the one who bestowed the power to the 1<sup>st</sup> Summoner. Even Mitsuki who hated her family had a mini shrine at her home and Katsuki’s omiyamairi was held in one the Ebon Ju’s shrine in Musutafu. Izuku and Mirio might never have that luxury since Inko and Toshinori apparently stopped practicing the worship of Ebon Ju.</p>
<p>“Inko didn’t raise you to be a believer, huh? I believe Ai has told you why you need to dress like that?”</p>
<p>Izuku nodded.</p>
<p>“Ebon Ju or Yu Yevon or Igor is an entity who bestowed the power of Spirit Summoning to us. He governs the Pleiades and reign upon fate and quirk. Your premonition ability must have been bestowed by him, as well as glancing”</p>
<p>Izuku began to take notes on his notebook and Yuna smiled a little looking how ready his disciple was.</p>
<p>“Glancing is the most important aspect of spirit summoning as it helps us to identify and empathize with people’s sufferings and sorrows. Bond manifestation maybe the most well-known aspect as it is flashier and made for perfect hero type quirk but remember this. Unless you understand people’s feelings and struggles, you won’t be able to form a bond with your potential guardian as feelings are our fuels and glancing people’s secret, feelings, sufferings, sorrows and happiness provide us with it. Also, to manifest a bond, you had to use energy you get from glancing. It is crucial to store energy everyday by glancing people as energy from eating is not as effective”</p>
<p>“But… can I turn off this power? I can’t seem to turn it off and it is very overwhelming sometimes..” Izuku said timidly. He had been suffering by seeing people’s stories provided by his power and he felt bad that he saw it without their consent.</p>
<p>“I can’t really help you with that since mine is not as powerful as yours. I do have telekinesis as it is our original quirk as well as the power my guardians provided for me but my glancing can only be activated if I have a physical contact with the target. Yours can be activated just by just looking at them and I don’t have premonition either”</p>
<p>Yuna looked at him apologetically. She knew Izuku had a big burden on his shoulders. No children should be able to see horrors and sorrows some people experienced in daily basis. No wonder he was more mature than many children his age.</p>
<p>She stood up and sat next to him while putting her hands on his shoulder. A lovely gesture to comfort him as she clearly saw that he was in distress.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I have contacted the best engineer who specialized in heroes support equipment. His family is the retainer of Midoriya Clan and he said he will come tomorrow to bring you a pair of glasses that can suppress your ability to glance at people’s souls”</p>
<p>Izuku beamed at her. “Really, obaasama. That’d be amazing. I can’t stand looking at people’s memories anymore”.</p>
<p>Yuna hugged him before saying “Remember Izuku, this ability will help you understand that there are no people who are pure evil or innocent as to err is our nature. Don’t fall to the notion that all villains equal evil and all heroes equal good”</p>
<p>Izuku stared at her, confused.</p>
<p>Yuna ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry, you’ll understand it later”.</p>
<p>“Izuku, today you will meet Intelli Saika-sensei, he’d be in charge of your education. I’m waiting for him now, in the meantime Ai will teach you about our clan”</p>
<p>Yuna took off a bell from her poach and called “Ai, can you bring Izuku to study room. I will be there after Intelli-san arrived”.</p>
<p>Ai suddenly materialized next to their sofa. This time Izuku didn’t flich.</p>
<p>“As your wish, Yuna-sama” she said while bowing.</p>
<p>“Let’s go, Izuku-bocchama”.</p>
<p>“See ya, Obaasama and Ojiisama” waved Izuku.</p>
<p>“See you at lunch, sport”</p>
<p>Yuna just smiled and waved at him before she heard a bell. She called her maid.</p>
<p>“Send him” she said.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>The study room here is kind of mixture of library and internet café to say the least. Same like the living room, this library was decorated in European style. It had 2 storeys with a huge fireplace and cosy Italian furnitures and telenovela style stairs.</p>
<p>Izuku was happy there surrounded by books. Many were written in different languages and it seemed like Yuna always stocked it with the latest edition. There were different genres of book and sufficient enough for Izuku’s home-schooling.</p>
<p>Ai sat on one of the desks.</p>
<p>“Do you know that you’ll be home-schooled, Izuku-bocchama?”</p>
<p>Izuku looked at her and nodded.</p>
<p>“I see. Yuna-sama told me that your IQ is higher than average human and very rare too. He said that putting you in a normal school won’t be beneficial since you are smarter than even the adults there.”</p>
<p>Izuku looked confused, he hadn’t start school yet so he didn’t know if that was the case.</p>
<p>“Yuna-sama thinks that getting an early start for you will be beneficial as the successor of our clan. Speaking of that, do you know that Midoriya Clan currently consist of 8 clans combined? The other 7 clans are our retainer”</p>
<p>Izuku shook his head. “No, mama never told me anything about our clan..”</p>
<p>“It’s ok, we’re learning after all. If you don’t mind, would you sit here, Izuku-bocchama?”</p>
<p>Ai directed Izuku into one of the study desks and she told him to note the things she said.</p>
<p>“Midoriya Clan had many branches, these families that I mentioned as our retainers, are our branch family who took different surname and started their own clan. In terms of hierarchy, they are still lower than us and their loyalty is on us. There are cases like Yagi Clan and Yaoyorozu Clan who joined after marriage. The other clans were directly descended from Lady Yunalesca such as Intelli Clan, Monoma Clan, Utsushimi Clan, Shindou Clan and Hatsume Clan. These clans specialize in different field for example Intelli Clan specializes in education, Monoma Clan and Yaoyorozu Clan in manufacturing, Utsushimi Clan in entertainment, Shindou Clan in security, Yagi Clan in hero business and Hatsume Clan in support equipment”</p>
<p>Izuku noted every little things Ai said down to the comma and period while nodding profusely.</p>
<p>“Izuku-bocchama, you’ll get headache if you nod too much”</p>
<p>“Ummm..” seemed like Izuku wanted to say something but hesitated.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, Izuku-bocchama. You can ask me anything”</p>
<p>Izuku looked at her with his big emerald eyes and began to open his mouth.</p>
<p>“Mmm, what are you and what’s is your quirk?”</p>
<p>Ai’s expression didn’t change at all. Izuku really couldn’t read this woman.</p>
<p>After a pregnant pause, Ai decided to open her mouth.</p>
<p>“I was a human who got sacrificed for harvest hundreds of years ago, Izuku-bocchama. Even before the emergence of quirk, long long ago. They did that because they were terrified that I got a quirk and Yuna-sama helped me during her trial. She saved my soul and I’ve been at her side since”</p>
<p>“As for your question about quirk, I have 2 quirks which is rare even these days, pyrokinesis and illusion. Yuna-sama is well known for both of those alongside summoning and telekinesis while in fact both are mine. Summoner can harness guardian’s quirks without summoning them”</p>
<p>Izuku seemed surprised but his eyes suddenly twinkled with excitement.</p>
<p>“WOW, that’s really cool!! So, you can lead villains into police station by emitting illusion and directing them into police station instead their own lair and pyrokinesis is also less dangerous than Endeavor’s hellfire since you can target it precisely than him”</p>
<p>“izuku-bocchama, slow down. But, thank you” she said while smiling. This time it was genuine and Izuku’s fear suddenly dissipated.</p>
<p>“Umm, mind if I ask another question?” he continued.</p>
<p>“Of course, Izuku-bocchama”</p>
<p>“How did Obaasama saved you?”</p>
<p>“I..my spirit couldn’t rest due to the sorrows I felt when they killed me. I came back to the land of the living, anguished my sorrow on those people who killed me and their family, many who were innocent. Then I got punished by Ebon Ju-sama for the evil that I caused by killing many innocent people during my rampage and I had to wander in my pitiful existence for many years. It was then Yuna-sama from different timeline came to me for her trial and she glanced into my soul..”</p>
<p>“By glancing me, I transferred my heartache, pain and sufferings to her then I finally able to find peace and my soul got pacified. Ebon Ju-sama gave me the option to serve Yuna-sama and I accepted it. We travelled to this timeline and the rest are history”</p>
<p>Izuku smiled at her before hugging her tightly.</p>
<p>Ai was startled to see how this cinnamon roll suddenly hugged her. She didn’t know how to react as nobody ever did that to her. She felt warm inside of her, something that she only felt when she got saved by Yuna.</p>
<p>Izuku started to cry on her shoulder, feeling her pain and sorrows that had long gone. He accidentally took away her remaining sorrows and Ai began to hug Izuku back. Crying alongside him.</p>
<p>Suddenly the door was opened. Yuna was standing there alongside a guy with a silver hair and glasses who was wearing a white lab coat with black trouser, light blue dress shirt and dark blue tie. Next to him, there was a little girl with a white dress. She looked the same age as Izuku and she had a long silver blue hair.</p>
<p>“Wow, this is interesting” he said.</p>
<p>“Magnificent indeed. I see that Izuku can take away the sorrow of my guardian” echoed Yuna.</p>
<p>Ai and Izuku had let go of their hug and it seemed like Ai was capable to show more emotions now. Her eyes weren’t as dull and hollow as before and she even looked embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Yuna-sama, my apologies. I didn’t mean to cry during my duty” she said.</p>
<p>Yuna smiled at her. “Nothing wrong with being emotional, Ai. In fact, it may be the first time I see you broke down. It seems like little Izuku power is on whole different level. I could never manage to pull your sorrow away from you yet I did it easily”.</p>
<p>Ai looked at her before excusing herself and disappear, leaving Izuku with them. Izuku stared at the guests and the little girl gave him a cheeky smirk.</p>
<p>“Hi..” he said.</p>
<p>The adults sat in a sofa next to the fireplace and asked him to sit next to the girl.</p>
<p>“Izuku, this is your cousin Intelli Saiko and her dad, Professor Intelli Saika. Saiko-chan here is also a prodigy and her IQ are the same as yours. Saika will help you with your study and Saiko-chan will play with you from time to time. She’s also willing to be one of your guardians.” explained Yuna.</p>
<p>Saiko looked at hime before made a curtsy. “Greeting, my name is Intelli Saiko. Nice to meet you, cousin Izuku. I hope we can be great friends”</p>
<p>Izuku never saw anyone as proper as her, even Momo sometimes cursed when she fought with Kacchan. He seriously didn’t know how to properly respond.</p>
<p>“Umm, I’m Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you too”</p>
<p>“So, Izuku-kun, since you are more advanced compared to other children your age. I’d like to give you a challenge here.” said Saika, cheerfully. He definitely gave a different vibe compared to his daughter. Saiko was prim and proper while Saika was cheerful and happy.</p>
<p>Izuku eyes shone with excitement “I love challenge, gimme gimme!” he said.</p>
<p>Saiko rolled her eyes seeing his enthusiasm while Saika and Yuna were amused.</p>
<p>“I challenge you to finish your elementary education before your ascension next year. Then you can do your middle school and high school tutoring in 1,5 years and you can learn any major you want after that” he continued.</p>
<p>Izuku was excited, he loved learning. Even if he became a hero, he wanted to go to university and learn psychiatry considering her quirk relation with mental health.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes!! I want to learn psychology, psychiatry, medicine, education and quirk science!! I will finish it all before I enroll in UA!!”</p>
<p>Yuna smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Of course, your quirk and miko training will go hand in hand with your education. I plan to hire personal tutor for language, arts and martial arts too. I promise I will create a program where you can enjoy learning, training while having a private life too”</p>
<p>Izuku nodded before hugging Saika.</p>
<p>“My, my. What an enthusiastic fellow. Your thirst for knowledge is unquenchable. I believe you’ll become a great successor for this clan” he said while hugging back Izuku.</p>
<p>After that, it was decided that Izuku would be in charge with the upkeep of the shrine. He was told to grow his hair until the length reach his back for the sake of tradition. He also started his training as the successor and he still had the choice to make if he wanted to become one once he reaches 18 years old.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>The very next day, an odd pair of people came to disrupt the Midoriya Abode. Well, not intentionally.</p>
<p>A man with peculiar attire, to say the least, dirty lab coat with huge googles suddenly came barged in to the study room while Izuku was doing his private tutoring.</p>
<p>“Greetings, Izuku!!! My name is Hatsume Hideyuki and I brought you the sample for your quirk glasses! Yes yes yes! You’d like it and won’t stop using it even when you’re sleeping” he exclaimed, as if he was campaigning for a political position.</p>
<p>“Oh, I didn’t see you there!! Mmmm, what is your name again?”</p>
<p>Saika just chuckled, seemed like he already used to Hide’s shenanigan.</p>
<p>Hide just walked and sit in the sofa in front of Izuku without asking permission and he started the fast ramble about the glasses that he invented when suddenly they heard a loud cackling.</p>
<p>A pink haired girl suddenly barged into the room, again, and jumped on top of Hide’s lap. She was as dirty as Hide with so much soot and oil remained in her supposedly pristine white T-shirt and black cargo pants.</p>
<p>“Pops!!! I was looking for you!! Listen, I had an idea when I saw the long nosed statue in the garden, maybe you should teach me how to create a missile!!! Maybe I can incorporate it into Ingenium’s new costume. Imagine if he can blast missile from his engine!!! Hahahahahahaha, oh who are you guys”</p>
<p>Izuku jaw dropped at the spectacles. He wasn’t sure how to make of this overly enthusiastic people in front of him. He thought both of them were eccentric and quite nuts. Realizing how bewildered Izuku had become, Saika took the initiative to introduce him to them.</p>
<p>“Mm, Izuku. This is Hatsume Hideyuki, one of the finest and one of the most sought-after inventors specializing in support equipment for heroics and the little girl on his lap is his daughter, Mei”</p>
<p>“And who are you?” Mei asked him back. Still, with the maniacal grin in her face.</p>
<p>Saika just sighed in response. “I’m your uncle, Saika. We met last time Mei during the family assembly and I can’t believe you forgot about me too, Hide”</p>
<p>Hide stopped his ramblings and blinked, trying to remember who Saika was.</p>
<p>“Ahhh, yeah. You were there with your husband, right?? Ummm, I forgot his name”</p>
<p>Saika slapped his own forehead and sighed once more. The Hatsumes were known to be eccentric but forgetting your own cousin who you knew for more than 28 years was just absurd. Then again, it was Hide and he was well-known to take eccentricities into whole new level. They grew up together alongside Mitsuki, Inko, Hisashi and others but still Hide didn’t remember him. Heck, he was even invited to his wedding and wreck a small havoc during that time. It seemed that his daughter, Mei, inherited his genius mind alongside his eccentricity.</p>
<p><em>Ebon Ju-sama, please help us all</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>“Hikigaya Hachiman, well Intelli Hachiman now. Anyway, this is Yagi Izuku. The successor of our main clan”</p>
<p>Izuku took a deep bow before them and when he raised his face, he was terrified to see their expression. Both looking maniacally ecstatic with him and he had a bad feeling about it. Thanks be to Ebon Ju-sama, that on that day his glancing ability was not acting up and he didn’t glance them by accident. He couldn’t imagine what kind of secret these 2 have and he didn’t think he wanted to know. Smart fella.</p>
<p>“Wow, so you’re the jack pot huh???? Look at the possibilities of support items we can give to him pops!”</p>
<p>“Yes yes yes yes yes!! I heard you got your mother quirk too. Could you tell us all your capabilities in particular???”</p>
<p>Izuku hesitated before saying “I can manifest bond into power, but I never done it because I need to be 4 years old to do that. My quirk needs an energy to manifest a power and I have to look into people souls daily to charge the energy.”</p>
<p>“Wait wait wait, like Yuna-sama?? Do you require a touch to do that?” asked Hide.</p>
<p>“No, just a glance. We call it “glancing”. I take people’s secret, pain and sorrow from seeing their memories. It soothes them but I can take it permanently to and convert it into a bigger surge of energy by touching them. I can also see residual memory of a place or material and it helps me when I look for missing items but it requires energy to do that. I can also somehow predict future if I touch someone, but I can control which future. Oh, I also able to use telekinesis to break things or lift things up. I can fly using it too” he explained.</p>
<p>Mei and Hide grew more enthusiastic hearing his explanation about his quirk and their lunatic smiles became even bigger. Even Saika was disturbed.</p>
<p>“SO, GLANCING IS THE ONLY SOURCE OF YOUR POWER!! FASCINATING!!!” Mei screamed in excitement while jumping on his father’s lap.</p>
<p>“Ummm, sleep and food also help but not as much as glancing. That’s why I need the glasses” he continued.</p>
<p>“Fear not! This new progeny will help you to control your wonderful quirk! Please try it”</p>
<p>Hide handed over a basic rectangle shape glasses to Izuku and held it while examining the design.</p>
<p>“Oh, almost forget. You can control the inhibition with this bracelet”</p>
<p>Hide handed over another item and this was a normal silver bracelet that can be rotated. It could control how much level of inhibition needed within the range of 0-100%.</p>
<p>Izuku put it on 100% and tried to wear the glasses.</p>
<p>He used his quirk but nothing happened. He tried it again and it produced the same result.</p>
<p>“It..it works…”</p>
<p>Mei and Hide looked at each other before screaming banzai and jumping on the floor. Then Hide gave Izuku the design catalogue for the glasses while Mei took his measurement. Izuku decided to pick the green cat eye frame.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Hatsume Mei was a curious child.</p>
<p>His dad was the head of Hatsume Clan and the CEO of Hatsume Corporation that specialized on supporting equipment for heroes and one of the most sought after in the business.</p>
<p>She was always interested in tinkering and inventing ever since she could remember and her dad was her inspiration.</p>
<p>When she heard that the main clan has decided on the succession and the new potential successor had the same quirk as the current head of the clan, she was intrigue. Especially since the head of Midoriya Clan asked his dad specifically to design and create a pair of glasses to help him control his powerful quirk. Mei couldn’t wait to meet her cousin as she thought he might give her inspirations for her next babies. Yes, Mei took the inspiration from her dad who called his inventions his progenies and called hers, her babies.</p>
<p>Finally, the day she could meet her cousin came and she could hear his explanation about his quirk.</p>
<p>Her first impression of Izuku was almost disappointing as Izuku seemed timid and guarded. Almost the same like those normal children who thought she was a weirdo for having different interests. Yes, he seemed more mature and intelligent but he seemed pretty boring for her. Heck, she might forget him next time their met but one thing changed her mind completely.</p>
<p>It was the quirk analysis notebook.</p>
<p>“Mmm, my brother and me like to analyse quirk. I find it really fascinating” he said.</p>
<p>Mei took the notebook without asking and he mind was blown away. It was very intricate with the explanation of the physiology of each hero and their quirks with their limitation and strength as well as recommendation for support item and possible capability that could be honed further. Mei saw Izuku in whole new different light.</p>
<p>“Pops!! Look at this! This is a gem!”</p>
<p>“Wow, you’re right. Izuku, you’re a genius. You’re not 4 years old yet you can give this a very thorough analysis about quirk. This can be very dangerous if goes to wrong hand”</p>
<p>Saika smiled at Izuku. They were having quirk analysis lesson at that time knowing that Izuku loved the subject and he had been helping him honing his analysis skill before interrupted by Mei and Hide.</p>
<p>“Izuku!!! I decided that you’ll be my business partner! Imagine the support items I can make from your analysis. We should spend time more often and I will support you all the way!!” she said with the twinkle in her eyes.</p>
<p>Izuku began to smile and they talked about the possibilities of support items that Mei could create from his notes and his smile began mimicking hers.</p>
<p>It was when they talked about world domination and blowing up UA that Saika began to get terrified from Izuku’s hidden (possible) potential madness as he was so in tune with Mei.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>
  <strong>Time skip, a month before ascension </strong>
</p>
<p>Midoriya Abode was hectic. All the residents there was preparing for the ascension of Izuku.</p>
<p>Izuku himself had already finished elementary school by that time and he got a month off to prepare for the ascension. He also managed to master English with RP accent and French.</p>
<p>He also able to control his quirk better with the help of his new glasses and his telekinesis got more powerful. Now, he could sense people’s emotion and sometimes thought but not verbally, more like he got a hunch of what people was thinking.</p>
<p>Yuna and Ai taught him about the sacred <em>Norito</em> or prayer to invoke Ebon Ju and the sacred <em>Kagura</em> dance for the blessings of his trials which will be performed in the main hall of the shrine in front of all the guests.</p>
<p>Izuku also taught how to be a great host as most of the guests will stay at their home. They taught him manners, gestures and how to smile during that period.</p>
<p>It was exhausting, especially since quirk, gymnastic, ballet and martial arts training were still continuing despite the crazy schedule.</p>
<p>Thankfully, his family was visiting at that time and Yuna had something to say to all of them.</p>
<p>Inko, Toshi, Mirio and Izuku was called to the main dining room by Yuna who strangely came alone. It was weird to see that Tidus had been disappearing a lot lately and even Izuku didn’t see him often.</p>
<p>The main dining room was designed in a Japanese style with tatami. It mirrored dining hall in a 5 stars <em>ryokan</em>.</p>
<p>Izuku had been storing his power that time so most of the time he wore his glasses to suppress it when he didn’t need to use glancing. Using glancing to his family was one thing he didn’t want so he kept on wearing it in front of them.</p>
<p>Inko looked strangely uneased at that time. Izuku wondered why.</p>
<p>“You must be wondering why I called you here” she said.</p>
<p>Yuna was wearing her intimidating black kimono with <em>higanbana</em> pattern. Higanbana is the symbol of Midoriya Clan and the crest of Midoriya Clan is shaped as <em>Higanbana</em> petals.</p>
<p>“Inko, do you want to explain it to them or do you want me to do it instead?”</p>
<p>Inko looked nervous at her suggestion but she decided to speak it herself.</p>
<p>“Let me do it, mother”</p>
<p>Yuna closed her eyes for a second before nodded.</p>
<p>“Mirio, Izuku. Today, I will tell you something that may change your perception of me as a mother. If you’re angry with me after you hear this story and can’t stand to live with me anymore, I’m very much understand. Grandma said she’d take care of you until you can forgive me..” she said while looking down at the tatami. Toshi put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her but she still looked very much sad.</p>
<p>“Mom, nothing you say would make me hate you. You’re the best mom ever” said Mirio while he put his hand on her another shoulder, mimicking Toshi.</p>
<p>Izuku didn’t say anything, he just went to her and hugged her tightly.</p>
<p>Inko began to sob but nevertheless she stopped and said “Thank you my princes.. I don’t know if I deserve it but please, hear me out”</p>
<p>She sighed before letting Izuku sat on his lap and continued with her story.</p>
<p>“Before I married your father, I used to date Todoroki Enji in high school. You probably know him as No. 2 Hero, Endeavor” she said.</p>
<p>Izuku gasped. He heard that Todoroki Clan and Midoriya Clan were tight and tried to marry off their successor several times but never succeeded. Could it be part of arranged marriage like Aunt Mitsuki accused Yuna of?</p>
<p>“And no, mother did encourage me and introduced me to Enji when we were young but she never forced me to marry him. We didn’t even go as far as engagement at that time but we did date for a long time”</p>
<p>Inko took a sip of her green tea to help with her stress before continuing.</p>
<p>“We thought about marriage and debuted together. Sadly, due to things.. We broke up and it broke me. My debut was a success but I was a mess at that time and I made a mistake when I tried to forget everything. All things lead to another and I got pregnant”</p>
<p>Izuku and Mirio were shocked at the revelation, both looking at Inko with wide eyes and jaw dropped.</p>
<p>“I was young and stupid. I can’t give you more detail because you’re still young but yes, you have a half-brother”</p>
<p>Inko began to cry and both of them tried to comfort her by hugging her.</p>
<p>“It’s ok mommy, it’s not something to be angry at. I’d love to have another brother” said Izuku.</p>
<p>Mirio kissed her cheek and said “Mama, Izuku is right. I want to meet my elder brother. What is his name?” he asked.</p>
<p>Toshi gave her his handkerchief and said “His name is Keigo and he is a very brave young man”</p>
<p>“Daddy, you know him?” asked Izuku.</p>
<p>“I know, my boy. He might not be my biological son but I raised him from baby like my own. I love him as much as I love you” he said. Tears began to form in his blue eyes.</p>
<p>“What happened to Keigo-niichan?” asked Izuku.</p>
<p>“Well, I met you father when I was pregnant and we began to date. He accepted Keigo as his own and we raised him together. When we got married and the whole scandal blew up, again, I can’t tell you now but I promise I will tell you when you’re older, let’s say Keigo manifested his quirk and taken away by Hero Commission to be trained as a hero”</p>
<p>“But.. but why???” asked Mirio. He didn’t understand why Hero Commission had to take awy his brother and why he just knew about his existence.</p>
<p>“It’s too complicated for you guys to know now but let’s say that the Hero Commission saw potential in him and our presence might.. distract him for his training” said Toshi.</p>
<p>“He knows about you and he said he loves you so much and can’t wait to meet you once the contract is over. We contact each other via letter and phone call” Inko continued.</p>
<p>“Contract?” asked Izuku.</p>
<p>“We were forced to sign a contract where he wasn’t allowed to meet us until he reached 12 years of age. Keigo just turned 12 this year and soon we can meet him. We will see him in your ascension ceremony, Izuku. He will even be staying here”</p>
<p>“So, you told us for the heads up for the incoming family reunion?”</p>
<p>“Correct” answered Yuna.</p>
<p>“I see” said Izuku. He began to ponder in his own thought. He still doesn’t understand why the commission had to take away his brother and he was a bit angry that his parents acted as if he didn’t exist. He had some speculation but he thought that it wasn’t the good time to ask more questions since Inko looked exhausted mentally.</p>
<p>Mirio seemed fine for not knowing the reasons now since he thought his parents would eventually tell him once he was ready. Nonetheless, they assured their parents that there was nothing wrong and Inko looked more at ease.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>
  <strong>That night in Yuna’s room</strong>
</p>
<p>Not satisfied with his parents’ explanation, Izuku knocked on Yuna’s door to get the answer.</p>
<p>“Come in” she said.</p>
<p>Izuku went to her chamber and saw Yuna already tucked in her bed, alone. Where was Tidus?</p>
<p>Yuna knew thata Izuku was looking for Tidus and she just smiled at him.</p>
<p>“You got some questions, do you? I’m afraid I can only answer one” she said.</p>
<p>Yuna signalled Izuku to come closer and sat on her bed next to her.</p>
<p>Her room was the biggest chamber within the estate and it was decorated with European furniture unlike the rest of the rooms. Izuku’s one was 100% Japanese. There was 3 doors there, one connecting to the main hallway, one to her study and the other one to her ensuite bathroom. The room smelled like lavender and decorated with a big chandelier in the middle and purple wallpaper with dark pinewood flooring. There was a modern fireplace that seemed out of place in the mostly Italian renaissance style furniture there but it worked somehow.</p>
<p>“Yuna-baasama, to be honest I wasn’t satisfied with mommy’s explanation about Keigo-niichan’s disappearance”</p>
<p>Yuna sighed.</p>
<p>“Sometimes you’re too curious for your own good. It can be an asset if you know the limitation and the risk of acting upon it but in this case, since I’m your grandma and I deem you’re capable of handling the truth of our dark history then I will tell you. I warn you though, it’s not going to be pretty. Do you still want to know?”</p>
<p>Izuku hesitated at first but he was too curious so he nodded.</p>
<p>And Yuna began to tell him the history. It was said that Todoroki Clan and Midoriya Clan went way back to the first-time quirk manifested in a mass. While Midoriya Clan was descended from Lady Yunalesca, Todoroki and Yagi Clan (included Shimura clan) were descended from the first One for All user. Yagi and Shimura Clan did receive One for All among its generation while Todoroki Clan perfected the use of fire type quirk. Needless to say, both clans didn’t get at all. The Yagis and Shimuras were honest and good to a fault and many died as a hero due to their selflessness (and sometimes recklessness) while Todoroki Clan tend to favour powerful quirk and status, forgetting the essence of heroism.</p>
<p>Todoroki Clan had been trying to be part of Midoriya Clan by setting up marriages among them but none succeeded and it was no different during Yuna time.</p>
<p>Yuna’s grandfather (the previous holder of Spirit Summoning), Lord Isaaru, was not a good person. He had the same mentality as Todoroki Clan and abused Yuna as a child (just like how Enji abused Shoto and Touya later) so she could be powerful. He also arranged for Inko or Mitsuki to marry Enji to strengthen the bloodline (quirk) but Yuna intervened and went as far as disowning them both after their marriage to other people (Toshi and Masaru) to protect them from both Todoroki Clan’s and Isaaru’s anger.</p>
<p>Sadly, Yuna oversaw one thing, Inko had a child from previous marriage. Keigo manifested a powerful quirk (fierce wing) and he used it to save a child one day in public. The news spread fast and Lord Isaaru who was still alive at that time, plotted a terrible revenge. He contacted Keigo’s father and Hero Commission to take away the child. It was easy since Keigo’s father was a good for nothing drunkard who needed money and Hero Commission needed a child soldier that they could groom into a perfect hero image (the one with a strong quirk). Inko was disowned so Yuna couldn’t help her as Lord Isaaru was still the head of the clan and Keigo was taken away on the ground that Inko and Toshi were deemed not capable of educating Keigo about his quirk and neglectful for letting his using his quirk on public despite of the fact that if he didn’t, the kid would have died. Inko tried anything, even Yuna helped discreetly, but she couldn’t get the result she wanted. Toshi wasn’t number one hero at that time since they just came back from USA and Inko was just started her career as a hero, thus no influence at all without Midoriya Clan support.</p>
<p>“You see, Izuku. Our society is rotten. Hero worship is common and once someone become a hero, society will paint them as a perfect specimen who can do no wrong. Even if they do evil things, they become invincible from any consequences. How messed up”</p>
<p>“The Hero Commission, the one that was built by our ancestor had become the perpetrator of hero and strong quirk worship. They uphold the notion that only people with strong quirk deserve respect and thanks to them many people are suffering because they don’t have the desirable quirks or lack thereof. Imagine being bullied and hated for something you can’t control. That’s why glancing helped us to understand people’s suffering, too bad Lord Isaaru never realized that” she continued.</p>
<p>She reminded Izuku to listen to people’s stories and to let them share their voices to the public<em>. Remember, we may understand them but we don’t experience the same suffering. Give them the opportunity to voice their story</em>. She said. She also told him to be a great ally, find many companions and to start a revolution in the future.</p>
<p>And as for Keigo, “While it’s true that he can meet his family now, but they still have the guardianship of him. I tried my best all these years to remind him that his family loves him very much but it will be awkward when you meet him. Please love him, Izuku. Keigo is a nice kid and he’s lonely” she said.</p>
<p>Yuna got a privilege to visit Keigo once per month as she was head of the Clan and Midoriya Clan still had big influence on them but still she couldn’t do much about the agreement.</p>
<p>Izuku cried hearing the story and he promised Yuna that he’d do anything to make Keigo comfortable.</p>
<p>As for Todoroki Clan, Yuna had a suspicion that the old man Todoroki forced Enji to have a quirk marriage with someone from Yukinoshita Clan that specialized in ice related quirk. Yuna told Izuku that Todoroki Akiyoshi (Enji’s father) was worse that Lord Isaaru and Enji was a victim himself. Yuna also told Izuku the reason why Enji and Inko broke up was because Enji became very toxic towards Inko. In Enji eyes, Inko was the sun in the darkness he lived in so he did everything to possess her and began forbidding her to spend times with her friends and families. She suspected that he gaslighted her on many occasions too so she would stay with him. Yuna told this to Izuku because Enji would come to his ascension and he had a boy in same age as Izuku. She suspected the talk of engagement between Izuku and Shouto would come around.</p>
<p>“My advice is, use your quirk on Shouto. If you see a good future with him, then maybe you can accept the proposition for now. We can make a promise to ask you both again when you reach more than 21 if you want to go through with it. I’m just worried about Enji and his children. I want you to keep an eye of them and I’m afraid the only way to observe them is via betrothal since Enji doesn’t let anyone to peer inside his private life”</p>
<p>“A lot of thing may happen in the past with Enji, but he’s actually a sweet boy. He was hurt and I want you to save him and maybe the rest of Todoroki Clan before they dig themselves their own early grave” she continued.</p>
<p>Yuna also said that she got some offers from other prominent families such as Iida and Yoarashi but she had a feeling that Todoroki Shouto needed Izuku more than those 2 families.</p>
<p>Izuku nodded since the Todorokis would arrive in the next 4 days anyway, maybe he should look more into information about them later.</p>
<p>“As for Keigo’s dad and Lord Isaaru, I have taken care of them. We will create a plan to free Keigo. Don’t you worry, Izuku. Now you should get some sleep. Ai, can you escort my grandson to his room?” she smirked.</p>
<p>“Certainly, Yuna-sama” said Ai, suddenly appeared behind Izuku.</p>
<p>While they were walking to his room, Izuku asked Ai “What did she mean by taking care of Lord Isaaru and Keigo’s dad”</p>
<p>Ai looked at him, unimpressed.</p>
<p>“We killed them” she answered.</p>
<p>Izuku stopped at his track, dumbfounded.</p>
<p>“It’s true, we poisoned Lord Isaaru and I killed the Takami guy using my fire”</p>
<p>Izuku gasped.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Izuku-bocchama, there is nothing to be afraid of. We won’t do that to you” said Ai, deadpanned.</p>
<p>Izuku didn’t understand how Ai could say things like that nonchalantly and even surprised at the fact that Yuna assassinated her own grandpa.</p>
<p>“If you knew how horrible Lord Isaaru was, you’d be grateful he was gone. He had it coming for all the suffering he caused. He lived far too long anyway. I guess wicked people live longer than the good one” she continued.</p>
<p>“By the way, do you know the pills we have been given to you?” she asked.</p>
<p>Izuku tilted his head to the left.</p>
<p>“Health supplements, right?”</p>
<p>“No, it is different types of poisons in small doses. We’re building your natural immunity towards them. No Midoriya shall be killed with poison” she said while continued walking.</p>
<p>Izuku eyes widened but continue walking nonetheless.</p>
<p>Midoriya Clan was definitely insane and he was part of its insanity.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>The day of ascension was approaching closer. Izuku could feel his stomach upside down but he was glad that the clan member had begun flocking into Midoriya Estate.</p>
<p>First, it was the Intelli. Saiko and Izuku had grown closer of the year as both loved learning new things and Saiko was a formidable opponent for debate which Izuku greatly enjoyed. They did share a lot of things in common, though but sometimes Izuku didn’t like Saiko’s snobbish attitude and he secretly was planning a trip where Saiko had to spent long time as a “normal” people instead of her super privileged lifestyle aka to send her to live with her grandparents in Chiba (Hachiman-oji’s hometown) and to spend her elementary school there in order to humble her. Saika agreed with the suggestion since he thought Saiko slowly becoming an insufferable snotty rich girl with a brain and needed a slap of humble reality. They planned to send her away next year. Izuku hoped she’d forgive him but he secretly enjoyed seeing her suffer too because of their rivalry in intelligence.</p>
<p>The Hatsume came next and Izuku couldn’t be happier. Izuku and Mei combo was a force of nature and everyone cowered in their presence. Not because of the prestige but because both of them are totally insane.</p>
<p>Izuku’s analysis had become more refined and detailed. He even wrote the notes in a code and sometimes, in a language he invented due to the danger of falling i to villain’s hand. Mei helped him in realizing the potential from the notes into support items and both had so much fun testing it. Or more like wreaking havoc around and scaring people about their ideas. In short, he found himself a personal confidant outside Musutafu gang.</p>
<p> The Musutafu gang wouldn’t arrive a day before ceremony and Izuku had been excited to meet them. He had prepared his room to accommodate them since it was big enough and they planned to have sleepover there plus Saiko and Mei. Izuku might need to invite Neito from Monoma Clan and Camie from Utsushimi Clan too but he hadn’t had the chance to meet them yet. Maybe later after they had arrived, he could ask them.</p>
<p>Oh right, The Todoroki might want to join them too. Speaking of which they had arrived.</p>
<p>Izuku saw a big man with magnificent beard made of fire and his children. Wow, they looked so gorgeous too. The lady with white hair who seemed sad also was a sight to be looked at.</p>
<p>Izuku smiled at them and welcomed there to the estate.</p>
<p>The youngest one, Shouto, stared at him.</p>
<p>“Welcome Todoroki-sama, my name is Yagi Izuku, I will be your host during your stay” he said cheerfully.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Todoroki Shouto didn’t like party or any occasion that required many people to assemble. He wasn’t happy when his sorry excuse of a father forced his entire family to attend a silly ceremony in Tokyo.</p>
<p>Shouto knew that the ceremony involved the manifestation of someone’s quirk. His father even bragged that he’d make that boy (Izuku? Forgot the name) betrothed to him to strengthen their familial bond.</p>
<p>He didn’t understand any complicated political jargon for it but Enji said that Midoriyas were extremely powerful.</p>
<p>Shouto already hated the boy even before he met him since his father was so adamant about them to get to know each other.</p>
<p>Imagine his surprise when he saw the most adorable boy he ever met (not that he already met many) and laid eyes on (mostly on TV or internet) ever.</p>
<p>The boy had a long green hair tied into low ponytail with white paper ribbon. He had beautiful pair of emerald eyes under eccentric looking green pair of cats eye glasses masking his cute freckles. He also wore green <em>furisode</em> kimono with red <em>higanbana</em> embroidery. That boy was the famous Izuku.</p>
<p>He stared at him and Izuku smiled back. Shouto felt his face warmed up from his blush. His mom glanced at him and smiled.</p>
<p>While his eldest brother, the red-haired little shit, Touya whispered at him.</p>
<p>“Here comes the brideee. Here comes the brideee”</p>
<p>Shouto pouted and punched his brother on the shoulder but Touya laughed loudly at his response.</p>
<p>Both Fuyumi and Natsuo also laughed before they saw Enji glaring at them. They stopped immediately.</p>
<p><em>Well, this trip might not be that bad </em>Shouto’s thought.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Izuku had been escorting the guests into their rooms all day, as well as welcoming them and checking if their needs were fulfilled. It was a tough job for 4 years old but luckily Ai, the rest of the maids, Mirio, his parents and Yuna helped him.</p>
<p>He still wondered why he didn’t see much of Tidus these days but he quickly brushed it off. He got more important things to do anyway, he could worry later.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he saw a boy with red wings arrived accompanied by 2 people in black suits and black sunglasses.</p>
<p>He immediately recognized him.</p>
<p>Blond hair, red big wings and beautiful smile. That was how Yuna described Keigo.</p>
<p>Izuku felt a surge of emotion and tears began to flow. He just heard about him yet he felt such a connection just by looking at him.</p>
<p>“Ke-keigo-niichan?”He stuttered.</p>
<p>Keigo eyes perked up and he nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, Izuku. Finally, we met..” he said with teary eyed.</p>
<p>“Niichan!!!” Izuku rushed to him and Keigo wrapped him in a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Keigo?” said a woman voice inside the house.</p>
<p>Inko looked at her long-lost son and ran towards him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>To be continued</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Glossary</strong>
</p>
<p>Omiyamairi: Miyamairi is a traditional Shinto rite of passage in Japan for newborns. Approximately one month after birth, parents and grandparents bring the child to a Shinto shrine, to express gratitude to the deities for the birth of a baby and have a shrine priest pray for his or her health and happiness.</p>
<p>Higanbana: Red spider lily (Lycoris Radiata) which symbolizes death in Japan.</p>
<p>Norito: Prayer to a Shinto Kami (God).</p>
<p>Ryokan: Traditional Japanese inn.</p>
<p>Bocchama: Young master.</p>
<p>Baasama: Fancy way to say grandma</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kinda changed the tag. Still thinking of making this finc into tododeku endgame but maybe I should make it into a poly relationship with Iida, Inasa and Shinsou? What do you think?<br/>Anyway, the ascension is next along with bonding time with Todoroki siblings and other cousins. <br/>What would be Izuku's trial I wonder?<br/>PS: I chose Saika as Intelli Saiko's dad name because of the kanji in her name.<br/>才子 (Saiko, means talented child) and 才加 (Saika, increasing talents).<br/>If you watch oregairu, there is a character that I love named Totsuka Saika and I figured, why not adding him here lol. <br/>And I made him married to Hachiman too so that was fun.<br/>And if you noticed, Enma Ai is the same Ai from Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) and I love character so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ascension- Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reunion with Keigo, Izuku and Keigo bonding time, The beginning of HotWIngs!<br/>Some interaction among cousins, Shouto tried and Izuku met the divines.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally another update. I tried to put everything within this chapter but I got too much ideas that I ended up not be able to finish the ascension part. Mostly fluff in this chapter but next chapter will be the beginning of more angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night at the Midoriya Estate, 3 more days before the ascension ceremony and Izuku was exhausted.</p>
<p>So many guests to attend to and he needed to memorize the <em>Norito</em> and dance too. Heck, he even had to make a little speech before the ceremony which he thought that it would be a good idea to write it the day before.</p>
<p>The reunion with Keigo was interesting.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Keigo, I’m so sorry my child. I’m so sorry” Inko sobbed while holding Keigo as tight as possible not knowing that Keigo began to choke.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The men in black from Hero commission who trailed behind him had to forcefully separate them so Keigo wouldn’t die from her love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You dare to separate us?! Was taking him away from me not enough for you?!” she growled, looking viciously at those 2 goons.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How dare you, you were the one who tried to choke him” replied them. Obviously taking offense from her allegation but Inko didn’t back down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You sirs, are in my family compound, don’t you dare raising your voice in here” she said, trying to intimidate them but they didn’t flinch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mom, enough. You did hug him with a force. Was it, Keigo-niichan?” Izuku facepalmed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keigo just grinned, he found the whole banter amusing. “Nah, I don’t mind dying in my mother’s arms. It would beat dying in field hahahahhaha”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Geez, aniki. That was dark” Izuku rolled his eyes before Mirio and Toshinori tackled Keigo into a hug and the same scene replayed but the 2 goons seemed pretty intimidated this time with the sheer force of All Might’s anger. Stupid goons.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Izuku was glad though, that Keigo was finally able to get to know the whole family. Surprisingly he was pretty outgoing and blended really well with the other members. He even didn’t find Mei to be intimidating despite Mei tried to steal some of his feathers when they first met. He ended up offered some of it for free and the glint of madness in Mei eyes flickered like crazy when he did that and he laughed when he saw Mei bite one of his feather to test the flavour. Saiko-chan was cringing so hard she looked that she might puke anytime, it was hilarious. Clearly, his older brother was a force of nature and Izuku could see them get along just fine. Thanks be to Ebon Ju-sama that Mirio was there as the sanest one of the bunches though sometimes he became quite absent minded.</em>
</p>
<p>Remembering the whole shenanigans that day made Izuku chuckled and he couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come as the whole Musutafu gang will be reunited. He kind of worried that they might not blend well with Mei and Saiko though. He also wished Hitoshi would be there as sadly, he wasn’t part of Midoriya Clan.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the 2 goons from Hero Commission whom Izuku didn’t bother to learn their name agreed to let Keigo spent the night in Izuku’s bedchamber along with Mirio. They bonded really well as 3 of them were quite enthusiast about heroes and at that time Izuku found out that Keigo’s favourite hero was Endeavor. It was funny that Keigo didn’t realize that Endeavor stayed in the roof as them, guess Izuku would surprise him the next day.</p>
<p>They talked about many things and played some video games before both Mirio and Keigo fell asleep. Izuku put them both to their futon before he went to his own. Slowly Izuku began to drift into sea of drowsiness and he let go.</p>
<p>
  <em>Huh??</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Black..murky water???</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fal…ling…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, where am I?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fal…ling…endless..ly”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ugh, I can’t breathe!!<br/>“I’m..mel..ting…mel…ting…in..to..nothing..ness”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Help!!! Somebody, help me!!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sa..ve…me…take.a.way..my…pain..”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It hurts!!! I can’t breathe!! Mommy!!!Daddy!!Mirio-niichan!!Keigo-niichan!!<br/>Please, somebody..anybody..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Before..the..dark..water…overflows…once..more”<br/>GASP!!</em>
</p>
<p>And Izuku got up from his futon drenched in water like he was drowned. He tried to even out his breathing but he felt the need to throw up and ran to the bathroom. He emptied his stomach before returning to his bed. Keigo and Mirio still fast asleep.</p>
<p><em>What was that,</em> he thought. The dream was too real to be brushed off as just a dream. He even drenched in water as if he was drowned.</p>
<p>Izuku began to shiver and he couldn’t stop his tears.</p>
<p>Keigo and Mirio who heard his sobbing began to wake up from their slumber.</p>
<p>Keigo yawned and rubbed his fingers on his eyes before saying “Izu?? Hi, what happened buddy?”.</p>
<p>He hurriedly went to Izuku’s side and wrapped his arms around him. Gently ruffing his hair with his hand. “It’s ok, buddy. Shhh, you’re safe here” he continued.</p>
<p>“Kei-nii, what happened? Izuku! Are you ok?!” said Mirio panicked.</p>
<p>“Shh, Mirio don’t make too much noise. Let’s help him to relax first”.</p>
<p>“A-a, ok..” he said and he sat next to Keigo, putting his hand on Izuku’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Izuku was violently sobbing for the next 30 minutes and Mirio was amazed on how calm Keigo was since he was away from the family for so long yet he knew how to comfort a child. Well, both of them were technically still children themselves but even Mirio who grew up with Izuku didn’t know how to comfort him.</p>
<p>“The commission…. they take away some little children to be educated as heroes. Some of them even younger than Izu, that’s why I know how to comfort them when they have nightmare” he said, as if he could read Mirio’s thought.</p>
<p>Mirio looked at him with sad eyes and Keigo gave him a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’m here with all you guys. Nothing makes me happier”</p>
<p>Mirio hugged Keigo and he also began to sobbed.</p>
<p>“Yo, why do you need to cry too hahaha silly Mirio” he said while letting his own tears to fall. They stayed there for another half an hour until Izuku stopped crying.</p>
<p>“I-I’m.sorry.. I thought I was drowning in my sleep..” he said apologetically.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, lil bro. That’s why big brothers are for” Keigo replied by ruffling Izuku’s fluffy hair. Izuku just smiled weakly at them.</p>
<p>Izuku wasn’t convinced though, he knew something was wrong. He considered telling his brothers but maybe it wasn’t a good idea since they might tattletale to Inko and Izuku might not be able to undergo ascension since he had a suspicion that the dream was connected with his trial. Yeah, telling them might not be a good idea.</p>
<p>Izuku stood up “I’m gonna take a walk” and he left both of his sibling, heading to the garden.</p>
<p>“Wait, we’re going with you” they said while trailing behind him.</p>
<p>“Mirio-niichan, you should sleep. If you don’t sleep at least 9 hours a day, you’d be drowsy all day” he said sternly.</p>
<p>Mirio pouted and went back to his room.</p>
<p>Keigo grinned cheekily, “Gee, Izuku. You’re too hard on him. Sometimes I wonder who is the elder sibling”</p>
<p>Izuku just chuckled. Mirio is older by 2 years but sometimes he could be more childish than Izuku. Then again, glancing forced Izuku to grew up too soon.</p>
<p>They arrived at the garden and both decided to sit in on of the benches.</p>
<p>Keigo stared at the moon, it was a beautiful full moon at that night.</p>
<p>“Izu, are you excited for the ceremony?” he asked.</p>
<p>“No..” Izuku muttered.</p>
<p>Keigo stared at him before smiling “Why, buddy? Afraid for the trial?”</p>
<p>“Yes..”</p>
<p>Keigo put one of his arms on Izuku’s shoulder and said “You’ll be great. If anyone can inherit the power of Midoriya Clan, I believe only you who can”</p>
<p>“That’s rich coming for someone who just met his own family and haven’t met the rest of the clan yet” Izuku snarked before regretting saying those words.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry…” he continued.</p>
<p>Keigo just ruffled his hair lovingly.</p>
<p>“Hahaha, who taught you the sass buddy? Never thought my youngest brother can be a cheeky gremlin. No hard feelings though, I know you’re just nervous”</p>
<p>Izuku smiled at him. He’s grateful that his brother wasn’t offended. He was curious about one thing though.</p>
<p>“Keigo-niichan, do you know about my quirk?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s manifestation of bond, right?”<br/>“Not just that, I can look into your bad memories and take away some of the pain. Would you like me to try?”</p>
<p>Keigo was surprised hearing about Izuku’s other abilities related with his quirk. The commission did give him some pointers about it but mostly vague. His family did tell him about it but it was just as vague, maybe they didn’t want the commission to find out. He figured Izuku trusted him enough with it so he wouldn’t rat it out.</p>
<p>He shrugged and said “Fine, I guess?”</p>
<p>Izuku then put his on his shoulder and looked straight into Keigo’s golden eyes. Suddenly he glowed in green light and he felt a warm energy seeped into his body. It was a weird sensation but not an unpleasant one and he felt some of his burden in his heart being lifted. All the rage towards the Hero Commission, his loneliness, his yearnings to meet his parents. Even his jealousy towards Mirio and Izuku.</p>
<p>The last part was an emotion that he wished he could forget and move on. Keigo couldn’t lie, despite he felt much better towards them now he used to resent them in the past. <em>Why he had to be the one who suffered and his other siblings could live normally under the love and care from his parents?</em> That’s what he thought but Keigo grew up and realized that they had done nothing wrong to him. 3 of them were just victims of tragic circumstances created by the Hero Commission but he still felt that resentment deep inside his heart which he found it deplorable. How could he hate both of his cute younger siblings especially now after he met them?</p>
<p>Finally, Izuku opened his eyes. He looked into his eyes and said “Keigo-niichan, I took away some of your pain but I couldn’t take it all. I’m sorry..”.</p>
<p>Keigo forced a smile and said “No,no. You already helped me so much with it. Look, I feel much better now” while flexing his biceps and triceps.</p>
<p>Izuku chuckled.</p>
<p>“I saw your pain there. I’m really sorry that you feel that way about us”</p>
<p>Keigo eyes became cloudy and his smile faltered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, frankly I used to hate you both for being luckier than me but it gets better”</p>
<p>He sat next to Izuku and looked at the full moon. “It is still hard you know.. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad that I met you all but I guess it’s not easy to forget the loneliness”</p>
<p>Keigo felt like he was the worst brother for feeling that way, he really wished he could just get over the feeling but it was hard.</p>
<p>“Keigo-niichan, nothing wrong to feel like that. If I were in your shoes, I’d probably take it worse than you”</p>
<p>Keigo eyes widened, he never thought that Izuku might empathize with him and not getting angry.</p>
<p>“You are entitled to what you’re feeling, Keigo-niichan. What happened to you was horrible and no one should experience that. It’s ok to feel that way” he continued.</p>
<p>“But..it’s not fair for you guys..I feel like the worst brother ever.”</p>
<p>Izuku smiled and patted his hair, “It’s ok, I saw through glancing that you’re really fond of us. Besides, relationship doesn’t just build in a day. We can take it slow from here now that you’re back”</p>
<p>Keigo stared at Izuku and smiled back “I wonder who are the older sibling here” and both laugh.</p>
<p>“Keigo-niichan, can I ask you something?”<br/>“Of course, lil sparrow”</p>
<p>
  <em>Sparrow?</em>
</p>
<p>“Can you tell me more about your quirk?”</p>
<p>And that was when Keigo opened a can of worms as the talk about quirk unleashed the quirk fanboy inside of Izuku. His demeanour changed so much Keigo was kind of terrified with his enthusiasm but he also thought that it was cute. Despite the traumatizing force separation which made him somewhat harbour a bit of resentment towards them, Keigo really loved his brothers.</p>
<p>“Izu, one day I will take you to fly with me”</p>
<p>“Is that a promise?” Izuku asked.</p>
<p>“Yep, it is”</p>
<p>Izuku beamed at him and both hugged not noticing a red-haired teen was approaching closely.</p>
<p>“BOOOOO!” he said and both were startled, especially Keigo who managed to flew and took one of his feather as a weapon.</p>
<p>“Jeez, I thought I had a heart attack!”<br/>“HAHAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen both of your faces! What a hilarity” he cackled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, thank you for ruining our bonding moment. I hope you’re happy now” Keigo continued. The red-haired guy just rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“The name’s Touya, what’s yours?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Hawks”</p>
<p>“Just Hawks?”</p>
<p>“Hawks for you, Keigo for my family” he continued proudly while grinning and hugged Izuku in front of him. Izuku didn’t seem pleased.</p>
<p>“Yeah right, I’m sooo jealous with your bond. How touching”</p>
<p>“I bet you do”</p>
<p>“Anyway, birdbrain. I win, I have 3 younger siblings. I bet you’ll drool when you see our closeness”</p>
<p>“Gosh, why are you so irritating” Keigo growled.</p>
<p>Izuku furrowed hia brows before he sighed “Todoroki-san, why are you still up this late?”</p>
<p>“I can ask the same question to you, pretty boy”</p>
<p>“You’re really fond of nicknames, aren’t you?” Izuku grinned.</p>
<p>“Only to people I’m particularly fond of” he said while sending a wink to Keigo. Keigo blushed and Izuku let out a laugh. “Sorry but I’m allergic to trolls” Keigo retorted.</p>
<p>“Who said I was trolling” Touya smirked.</p>
<p>“He’s messing with you, Keigo-niichan. But I think you two can make a good couple” said Izuku while holding his stomach, laughing.</p>
<p>“You wound me, Izuku. Such betrayal” he replied while pretending Izuku just stabbed him in the heart.</p>
<p>3 of them sat on the bench and laughed before they fell into awkward silence.</p>
<p>“I saw what you did earlier to this birdie, can you really take away pain? Or only bad emotions?” Touya asked curiously.</p>
<p>“When I glance, I can feel all the emotions of my target but it is easier to glance bad memories than good. Bad memories give more power too, so I tend to look for those. I can take away pain and convert it as my energy. I can do the opposite too but it’s not something I enjoy. Lately, I can channel those emotions to other people or force them to confront their worst memory but I’d rather not use that” he explained.</p>
<p>“Neat” he replied.</p>
<p>“Are you interested in my lil bro’s quirk, ginger?”<br/>Touya rolled his eyes and replied “You’re naming sense is terrible, flapping bird. And yeah, since my old man is desperate to get your pretty little brother to be my future brother-in-law.”</p>
<p>“I’m aware of that” Izuku replied calmly.</p>
<p>Keigo was furious “What? Are you serious, Izu? You’re like 4 years old?!”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s pretty normal to betrothed at that age in the past. Besides, it’s not like mandatory for me to accept. They’d probably gonna ask us when we become legal adult if we want to continue” Izuku just shrugged it off.</p>
<p>“Besides, I don’t have to deal with any stupid romance during adolescent if I have a fiancée. So, it’s a win-win solution” Yeah, even though the real reason was Izuku wanted to save Todoroki family but only Izuku and Yuna who knew.</p>
<p> “You must be joking, Izu. There is no way I would agree on this” said Keigo, furious.</p>
<p>“Slow down, birdie. You’re morphing into angry bird now, Izuku is not the pig who stole your egg”</p>
<p>Izuku snorted, trying not to laugh since Touya was so hilarious.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, Keigo-niichan. None of us probably gonna treat it seriously anyway. Nobody knows what will happen in the future. Yuna-baasama will make sure that it won’t be binding. Just a silly promise for playdates and training together, I suppose”</p>
<p>Keigo didn’t retort back but Izuku could see that he wasn’t satisfied. Arranged marriage was such an archaic tradition at that time. Inko would be furious if she knew, but then again, Izuku was stubborn as a mule and since he laid his eyes on Shouto, he already made up his mind to save him. Gosh, the memories this family had upon Enji, it was horrible and he didn’t see most of it, yet.</p>
<p>“Except, you would know if you use your quirk” said Mirio suddenly appeared behind them.</p>
<p>“Golly, what the heck was that!” Touya jumped from his seat, looking surprised.</p>
<p>“Karma” Keigo deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Mirio-niichan, I thought you went to bed already” Izuku frowned.</p>
<p>Mirio just laughed sheepishly “You guys took so long, so I figure that I should check”.</p>
<p>“Wait, you can tell what will happen in the future?” Touya asked.</p>
<p>“Izuku, you haven’t told me about that” Keigo continued.</p>
<p>Izuku sighed before he answered the questions, “I guess it’s time for me to come clean. I can see the future but it requires physical contact and I can’t control which future. It could be a year later, 10 more years or even the next 5 minutes. It’s not a vivid image, just a hunch on what would happen and Yuna-baasama asked me to consider to get betrothed so I can get closer to your family”.</p>
<p>“But, why?” Touya asked.</p>
<p>“Yuna-baasama considered Enji-san as her own child. She knew the abuse he endured growing up and she doesn’t want him to make the same mistake. She told me to use this ability to take away all of your pain and to show him what will happen in the future if he considers doing what his father done to him”.</p>
<p>Touya looked bewildered before bursting into a laugh.</p>
<p>“What a cosmic joke. Nah, it’s too late, he had done it. He beats me up every single day under the form of “training” so I can surpass your dad one day. What a sore loser” he said while showing them the burn scars and bruises on his arms.</p>
<p>“There are more where it came from”.</p>
<p>Izuku, Mirio and Touya were shocked. Izuku didn’t expect Enji to do such a thing so soon and Keigo seemed to take it the hardest since Endeavor was his favourite Hero.</p>
<p>“I..I’m going back to our room” he said while leaving them.</p>
<p>“Kei-nii..” Mirio looked at him with sad eyes. He went after him to their shared room.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with him?” Touya asked.</p>
<p>“Endeavor is, or I guess, was his favourite hero” Izuku answered.</p>
<p>“Hahahaha, just my luck. I thought he was kinda cute but turned out he got a boner for my abusive dad”</p>
<p>“Touya..”</p>
<p>“Nah, don’t pity me kid. It has always been like this. My life is a full course meal of disappointment. I doubt it will change anytime soon”</p>
<p>Izuku sighed. “It might be like that now but nothing is set in stone for the future”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I mean that despite seeing the future, it is always constantly changing and the result is not fixed. What will happen in the future is something that happen depending on how we prepare now. Of course, some things might happen outside our control but more or less, the result depends on how we do things now. That’s why I’d rather focus on the present”</p>
<p>Touya stared at him with his turquoise eyes before shrugged it off.</p>
<p>“You’re wiser than me kiddo. How old are you anyway?”</p>
<p>“4 in a few days but glancing forced me to grow up quickly. You don’t seem too childish for a teen anyway”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ve seen how fucked up the society is. Hell, my father is part of the problem. In a way, it forced me to be strong since I need to protect my siblings”</p>
<p>Izuku looked straight into his eyes while putting both of his hands on top of Touya’s.</p>
<p>“You’re a strong person, Touya. I will do whatever I can to help your family. Maybe together we can change this society as we have seen the injustice”</p>
<p>Touya chuckled. “The fuck you’re saying squirt. Both of us are hopeless children who can’t even make our own choice”</p>
<p>Touya stopped when he saw the determination inside Izuku’s glowing emerald eyes.</p>
<p>“I believe we can, Touya. I need to find more people who believe in the same ideal and then we can change the society”</p>
<p>Touya was speechless. He never heard anyone told those things because it was unthinkable and absurd. When he was younger, he used to daydream that a hero would save him and his family from his father’s terrors and brought him to justice but seeing how the Hero Commission covered every mistakes father’s made and how people just brushed off his violence as part of his character and charms, he stopped dreaming. He resented heroes and how people saw them as saints who could do no wrong.</p>
<p>“But seeing and experience it first-hand are two different things. No offense to you but you’d never understand how it feels to be stuck in a misery under the society who chose to turn a blind eye”</p>
<p>“Believe me, I do. Hero Commission took away Keigo when he was my age and we haven’t seen him until today. I didn’t even realize he exist until a month ago”<br/>Touya was shocked since Izuku and Keigo seemed like both had been growing up together.</p>
<p>“How could that be? But he’s All Might’s son?”<br/>“Adopted son. He wasn’t number one hero at that time. They groomed him to be a hero. More like a child soldier if you asked me”</p>
<p>Izuku sighed. “But this only strengthen my resolve. I will change the system and start a revolution. My grandma has been helping me to plan how to take down the commission without throwing the whole country in jeopardy. We need to bring back heroism to the basic and stop glorifying hero as if they are saints”</p>
<p>“Are you sure we can do it?”</p>
<p>“Midoriya Clan built up the commission, we can tear it down as easily” Izuku grinned.</p>
<p>“Alright, I will help when the time comes. You know, I gave up my resolve to be a hero long time ago since I was disillusioned on how many people are trying to be one for glory and fame but talking to you has opened my mind. I realized real hero like All Might is still exist and fake hero like my old man will never reach the top while the real one still alive”</p>
<p>“Yes, although I wish my dad would have more self-preservation instinct. It worries me nonstop seeing how reckless he can be”</p>
<p>Touya snorted a laugh “Well, even the mighty All Might is not perfect. I wish the society can see that too”</p>
<p>Izuku smiled at him “You’re absolutely right”<br/>“You know, I thought you were just a snotty privileged kid with pretty face and powerful quirk. I guess I owe you an apology..and to your cute brother too..”</p>
<p>“You were describing Intelli Saiko but no hard feelings here. And about Keigo-niichan, maybe you should tell him by yourself tomorrow”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I will tell the pretty bird tomorrow. Oh, by the way, Shouto and Natsu have a crush on you”</p>
<p>Izuku rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure Touya. You’re such a tease”</p>
<p>“But it’s true. Shouto was blushing so hard when he first saw you and Natsu couldn’t stop talking on how cute you look”</p>
<p>“I’m average looking, stop praising me”</p>
<p>Both laughed at that joke and Izuku hugged Touya.</p>
<p>“Touya, you’re a good person. Please, no matter what happen in the future never sway your belief into darkness. Seek the light and it will lead you into a better future”</p>
<p>“Erm, are you doing the new age chakra reading shits? That was ominous”</p>
<p>Izuku released his hug and stared directly into his eyes.</p>
<p>“Soon, you will see it for yourself” he said while leaving a dumbfounded Touya alone.</p>
<p>Izuku saw 2 possible futures for Touya at that time. One that he’d use his quirk in anger and scarred his face and body permanently before becoming a villain to get a revenge on society and his dad. The other one was when Izuku and one woman in white bridal uchikake kimono healed him with water and he ended up staying with Sir Nighteye before becoming a Pro Hero. Both possibilities required Touya to scar himself in a fit of rage and for him to leave Todoroki family. In the first scenario he was declared missing and in the second one he got disowned. Izuku hoped that with his interference, he could block the first possible future to come true. He just hoped that he got enough time.</p>
<p>When he arrived, he saw Mirio and Keigo already fell asleep while hugging each other. He saw trail of tears in both their eyes. Izuku hoped he could save Keigo too. But for now, he needed to sleep so he could face Ebon Ju in the next 2 days.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>The very next day, Izuku was happy.</p>
<p>Why? Because the Musutafu gang are here and he got the chance to meet Neito and Camie too. He had been so excited to meet them after hearing stories from Saiko. It seemed like Camie was the type of cool Onee-chan Izuku never had especially since all his siblings were all boys. Neito on the other hand seemed pretty shy and Izuku was determined to break his shells. Izuku just wished that Hitoshi could come too, he had been missing him these days even though they face timed and texted every day.</p>
<p>The Utsushimis arrived first and Izuku was instantly took a liking of Camie.</p>
<p>“OMG, so you’re the new cousin. Nice to meet ya, little turtle. My name is Camie” she said while winking her eyes and posed.</p>
<p>Camie also instantly she took a liking of Izuku too since she pinched his cheeks every chance she got while calling him super-duper yabakawa (another weird slang, basically the gals in Tokyo use it to refer someone who are very cute). Izuku also found out that she was a year older than her (that sneaky Saiko purposely left that one out, Izuku would get back at her) and he decided to call her Camie-neechan which made her squealed with joy.</p>
<p>Then the Monomas came after that and Izuku was lovestruck seeing how gorgeous they were and Neito was super cute too. Izuku instantly hugged him which made Neito blushed so hard his faced looked like a red patina. Later he found out that Neito was born in May, which made him older than Izuku (Saiko fooled him again, she was so getting a prank). When he found out suddenly his demeanour changed and he began to act like his big brother instead.</p>
<p>“So, from now on, you should call me Neito-Oniichan. Capiche? Izuku-kun?” he said while grinning maniacally, somehow it reminded him of Mei.</p>
<p>Izuku just let out a sighed and said “Yes, Neito-Onichama”</p>
<p>Neito seemed delighted and replied “Good, now let’s go meet the others”</p>
<p>He took Izuku’s wrist and (kind of) dragged him into Main Dining Hall.</p>
<p><em>Goodness, he’s so cute. I wanna kiss his cheeks</em> Neito thought while blushing.</p>
<p>Finally, the whole gang arrived in the glorious white van. Kacchan and Momo hurriedly tackled Izuku to the ground when they saw him greeting them in the front hall. Izuku was so happy finally they reunited again but after the first wave of tackle, he got tackled again now by Mitsuki.</p>
<p>“Hi, twerp! You got..not too big, I guess” which was rude but true. Izuku didn’t really get taller, he had to blame Inko for the short gene.</p>
<p>After the shenanigans with Momo and Kacchan, he escorted them inside the residence and there he introduced Keigo, Camie, Mei, Saiko and Neito to them. It was quite a spectacle really since Neito took an instant dislike towards Katsuki, Saiko tried to rile up Momo  because apparently she thought Momo and her character were overlapping with hers and all of them were equally terrified of Mei who didn’t have any sense of personal space by starting touching them to make measurements for her gears. Camie on the other hand, found all of them adorable and she hugged them all one by one, introducing herself as Camie-neechan.</p>
<p>Izuku had to separate Katsuki who almost blew up Neito and Saiko who taunted Momo. Izuku was quite impressed by her cousin’s quirks since he just knew that Katsuki and Momo got their quirks a week ago. He took his notebook, called Mei and began questioning (more like interrogating) them plus Neito and Camie one by one.</p>
<p>After getting “Mei and crazed Izuku” treatment, all of them finally arrived in the dining hall and sat at the specified seat arrangement.</p>
<p>At the corner of the room, where Todoroki family sat, a dual coloured boy was staring at their shenanigan.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Todoroki Shouto was getting bored with this trip but nonetheless both of their parents seemed to be in the good mood so he couldn’t complain. He wanted desperately to mingle with the children there but he didn’t have many experiences to socialize apart from his siblings. He did, however, recognize one girl within the Midoriya Clan’s group who went to the same day care as him but he couldn’t be bothered to learn her name since he rarely interacted with anyone there. His father told him many times that friendship was useless but he wanted to have friends. Especially with the cute long green haired boy over there. </p>
<p>Touya told him that they had a conversation last night and he was quite impressed with him. Anyone who Touya liked must be a good person, at least that was what Shouto believed. He was quite irritated with Natsuo who seemed pining for the boy too, although Fuyumi dismissed both of them as having stupid crush. Shouto himself didn’t know anything about love but his mom kept telling him to get to know the children there. Well, maybe asking the ponytail girl who went to the same day care with him might be a good start but it was hard to find the timing since the Midoriya kids were always together.</p>
<p>Touya, like a good brother that he was, realized Shouto’s inability to make friends and he devised a plan to start a conversation with them. Well, more like Touya and Shouto barged into the group and introducing themselves, also with Fuyumi and Natsuo. Besides, Touya still had to apologize to the big bird.</p>
<p>Before they went to Midoriya kids’ table, Rei asked them if they could go with them and Touya nodded. Enji just shrugged it off and went to socialize with All Might (whoah, what on earth?).</p>
<p>At their table, Inko and Mitsuki realizing who just came suddenly tackled her into a hug. It seemed like tackling people into a hug was Midoriya trademark.</p>
<p>“Rei-chan, omg. It has been so long!!” said Mitsuki.</p>
<p>Inko just jumped up and down (in her formal kimono, no less) saying Rei, Rei, Rei.</p>
<p>“Micchan, Inko-chan, I missed you guys. Sorry for not saying hi earlier. I was busy with my kids” she said.</p>
<p>Rei smiled at them and asked her children to stand next to her.</p>
<p>“This is Touya the eldest, Fuyumi is his twin, Natsuo and then Shouto my youngest” she said proudly.</p>
<p>Inko and Mitsuki smiled lovingly at them.</p>
<p>“My, what a gorgeous family” Inko responded.</p>
<p>“Reichan, you never told me your eldest is a hunky lad!” Mitsuki said while ruffling Touya’s hair.</p>
<p>Touya seemed uncomfortable with the display of affection. He kind of jealous with how the Midoriya could openly show how affection they were towards each other. They came from the same social standing yet they were so warm and friendly, it was nice. He wanted that but it seemed so far away. Fuyumi, Natsuo and Shouto also shared the same sentiment.</p>
<p>“Kids, can you share the space with Todoroki kids” Inko asked them.</p>
<p>Izuku smiled at them “Of course” before he took Shouto’s hand and guided him to sit next to him. “Come on, Shouto” he said.</p>
<p>Shouto was blushing hard, he could only muttered “O-ok..”.</p>
<p>“Hi! I know you. You go to the same day care as me” Momo shouted.</p>
<p>“Y-yes”</p>
<p>“My name is Momo, I believe we haven’t talked before” she said while offering her hand for a shake. Shouto took it.</p>
<p>“N-nice to meet you..”</p>
<p>Izuku smiled at both of them. “Must be nice to be able to go to school” he said.</p>
<p>“You don’t go to one?” Natsuo asked curiously.</p>
<p>“No, dumbass. Izu here is a genius. He’s smarter than all your heads combined” Katsuki snarled at them protectively. He was such a big bro to Izuku.</p>
<p>“Kacchan, that was rude!” Izuku yelled, embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Hmph!” Katsuki pouted at that while keep eating his French fries with lots of tabasco sauce.</p>
<p>“That is true. Izuku will inherit the glorious name of Midoriya Clan. He has not time to interact with peasants and learn some A, B, C, D. He is far above everyone here” Saiko grinned haughtily.</p>
<p>“What is glorious?” asked Natsuo to Fuyumi who facepalmed.</p>
<p>Saiko gasped “How sacrilegious!”</p>
<p>“Oh, zip it Saiko. Don’t scare them. They’d probably think we are pompous because of you” Izuku scolded while still holding Shouto’s hand.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, all of us are friendly here if you count out Saiko, Katsuki and maybe Mei. Ok, that’s most of us hehehe” said Mirio.</p>
<p>“Mirio-sama, how rude” Saiko pouted.</p>
<p>“What’s your quirk?” said Mei suddenly appeared behind Fuyumi.</p>
<p>“Eek!” she screamed.</p>
<p>“Oh, Mei..” Izuku facepalmed.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s how we interact here. Sorry, Shouto you must be surprised” Izuku continued.</p>
<p>“N-Not at all! It’s more fun than at home..” he said shyly.</p>
<p>Izuku and Momo looked at each other, concerned.</p>
<p>“It’s true cutie, dad’s is a demon incarnate. Nothing ever fun there” Natsuo continued.</p>
<p>“Natsuo! Language! But yes, our home is pretty..calm most of the time” said Fuyumi.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe we can spend more time together. I mean, you guys live in Musutafu, right? Kacchan, Momo and Hito-chan also live there. You can also visit me here if you have time to go to Tokyo” said Izuku.</p>
<p>“Yes and we can play together too during recess, Shouto-kun” Momo continued.</p>
<p>Shouto bashfully nodded, Fuyumi and Natsuo grinned at each other. Happy that Shouto finally found some friends.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, “Mmm, birdie. Can I talk to you in private? “asked Touya.</p>
<p>Keigo was in deep thought, he didn’t reply.</p>
<p>“Yo, birdie. Earth to Hawks” continued Touya.</p>
<p>“Oops, sorry I was thinking”</p>
<p>“Wanna talk privately?” Touya asked.</p>
<p>Keigo looked at Touya who somewhat looked uneasy “Sure” he replied.</p>
<p>They went to the garden and sat on the bench overlooking the Koi pond.</p>
<p>“I-I just want to apologize for last night. Pretty boy told me about your story. I felt bad for taunting and made fun of you but I won’t apologize for telling you about sorry excuse of a human who is my dad” said Touya.</p>
<p>Keigo chuckled “Fair enough, I guess meeting my siblings and the whole family was kinda overwhelming for me”.</p>
<p>“No shit, mate. I can’t imagine living with commission, I’ll take my ghastly house all day, thank you” he replied before realizing that he might have gone overboard.</p>
<p>“Sorry..” he continued.</p>
<p>“No, no. That’s the truth. I wish things were different but I guess life just fucked us all”</p>
<p>“Wow, I didn’t know you can swear, birdie. Commission taught you that?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, patchwork. If you live with them, you need to swear to keep your mind from going insane”</p>
<p>They both laughed at their jokes before suddenly Keigo pushed Touya into the koi pond.</p>
<p>“What the fuck, birdie?!”</p>
<p>“Payback, bitch!”</p>
<p>“Yagi Keigo! Come here this instant!” both of them looked at the direction of the voice and found Inko glaring at them. Keigo shivered at the sight.</p>
<p>Rei ran into Touya, worriedly.</p>
<p>“Touya, are you ok?” she asked.</p>
<p>“No problem, mom. Hawks and me are just having fun”</p>
<p>“Keigo”</p>
<p>Touya looked at Keigo and his eyes widened. Keigo blushed.</p>
<p>“Y-you can call me Keigo”</p>
<p>Touya grinned at him and Keigo smiled back at him. Rei looked at both of them and smiled. <em>I see, so that’s how</em> it is she thought. Inko wasn’t pleased though, both her and Toshinori lectured Keigo for an hour after that for swearing in public (they were more lenient when he swore in private, somehow) and for pushing a guest into the pond despite of Touya telling them that it was not a big deal as they were just joking around (or flirting) but Keigo looked surprisingly happy. <em>This is how it feels to be at home and having caring parents</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Finally, it was the day of The Ascension.</p>
<p>All the guests have gathered in the Main Hall of Subaru Taisha with the dress code, the women wore black kimono with their clan’s crest on their collar along with red higanbana (spider lily) kanzashi (head piece) on their hair. While the men only wore standard black suit with red tie (must be red) and a brooch on their suit’s collar in the shape of their clan’s crest.</p>
<p>Inko had trained all the Yagi-Shimura clan in regards of Midoriya and Ebon Ju’s customs but many of them found it difficult to memorize the hymn and the timing. Even worse that Sir Nighteye, Gran Torino, Shimura Nana and Shuzenji Chiyo only able to come on the Ascension Day due to their busy schedule thus they couldn’t practice as much as Mirio, Toshinori and (now plus) Keigo. Keigo and Mirio were fast learners but Toshinori was hopeless. Inko could see all the original Yagi-Shimura minus her, Keigo and Mirio were sweating profusely from the nerves. She wondered if her decision of not continuing the Ebon Ju reverence after she married Toshinori was a good choice since the fate decided to make his dear sweet Izuku as the next priestess.</p>
<p>As the ceremony began, firstly it was Yuna who entered the building while ringing <em>Kagura Suzu (priestess bells) </em>while the <em>Gagaku</em> music started from inside the main hall. Yuna wore the intricate kimono special for priestess with a phoenix headdress, purple long hakama and white kosode with red thread as accents. She summoned her summoner staff and began dancing. Out of nowhere, Ai appeared wearing standard Miko attire with red smaller phoenix headdress while dancing around Yuna.</p>
<p>During the dance and when the priests carried Izuku inside the palanquin, everyone stood up and began singing the Hymn of The Fayth. Well, everyone besides Todorokis and</p>
<p>
  <em>Ieyui</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nobomeno</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Renmiri</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yojuyogo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hasatekanae</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kutamae</em>
</p>
<p>In front of the shrine, 4 priests carried a palanquin with Izuku sitting inside. They waited until Yuna finished her dance before entering the hall slowly with each of the bell’s ringing symbolize the steps taken to the hall.</p>
<p>The hall itself was shaped ins squares with each corner decorated in the statue of 4 greatest summoners from Midoriya clan, Yunalesca, Lunafreya, Garnet and Lenne. In the middle of it, there was the stage that Yuna used to dance and it was built higher than the seat with a narrow row to the north direction where the statues of Ebon Ju was standing, behind it was the summoner’s chamber where Izuku would go there and enter the velvet room to acquire his power.</p>
<p>The clansmen were excited to see the new priestess and many couldn’t hide their smiles. The more zealous believer of Ebon Ju even began to shed their tears, grateful to be able to witness such a rare event since apparently, High Priestess words were regarded as coming straight from Ebon Ju’s.</p>
<p>Izuku, on the other hand, was having a small nervous breakdown inside the palanquin. He worried about his trials, especially since the dream continued to be more real each night. Last night, he saw the woman with white wedding kimono in the dream, the one that he saw in the future vision of Toya and for some reasons it calmed him. Izuku kind of figured out that she would be his guardian.</p>
<p>As the last bell was rang, it was the time for Izuku to step out of the palanquin to begin his dance. He gracefully opened the curtain and everyone gasped at the sight.</p>
<p>It was indeed a spectacular sight to behold. Izuku wore an intricate <em>miko</em> headdress that symbolized <em>Higanbana</em> and he let his long curly green hair loose. He also wore white <em>kosode</em> with red accent in the line of the hem and green <em>hakama</em> pants with a sakura tree painting on it. As the music continued, the guest sat on their respectable seats and Izuku began to dance while chanting the <em>norito</em> for Ebon Ju.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I humbly ask your aid.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Descend upon this unholy place and make it pure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Exorcise this evil as you have so many before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Listen both peacefully and calmly, and speak the Kannon's chant onto our wished place.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Our plane is a vast, violent tundra.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Our departed ancestors and Ebon Ju-sama, gather here.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ebon Ju-sama, I beseech you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Purified this body and descend into it.”</em>
</p>
<p>As the dance began to reach the end with the chant, Izuku walked into the direction of Ebon Ju’s statue. He bowed deeply before began to make nine hand seals with his fingers.</p>
<p>
  <em>Rin! Pyou! Tou! Shah! Kai! Chin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!</em>
</p>
<p>Before he put his hands together and sat on the floor while screaming.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kuchiyose!</em>
</p>
<p>And all of sudden, Izuku’s body was engulfed in a green light before limping and fell on the floor. Inko got up and scream “IZUKU!!!” as well as Mitsuki, Masaru, Toshinori and the rest of Yagi-Shimura clan but not long after that the green light shone even brighter than before and Izuku stood up.</p>
<p>“The trial has begun” he said with a croaked, old man voice.</p>
<p>Yuna and Ai stood up and made a Yevonite greeting gesture to him. “Ebon Ju-sama has descended into mortal realm! All praise to thee, God of Quirks, Ebon Ju-sama” they yelled and everyone began to do the same thing. Toshinori, Sorahiko, Chiyo and Nana were pathetic at their attempt and Inko sighed at the scene. Only the guests such as the Todoroki Clan and the two goons from Hero Commission who didn’t stand up. They were bewildered seeing the whole clans’ reaction as they never saw anything like that anymore. Todoroki Clan used to be believer in the past but Enji’s father thought that the whole reverence to Ebon Ju thing was bullshit.</p>
<p>Mitsuki, on the other hand, shed happy tears. She was always a strong believer of Ebon Ju and she pinched Katsuki’s cheek for his failed attempt at chanting the greetings then she whispered to him, “Now, it’s a good chance for you to pray. Hurry up, brat”. Katsuki grumbled but he did pray for becoming a number one hero in the future.</p>
<p>Izuku, however, began to enter the chamber and the door was closed instantly. It symbolized that the potential High Summoner/High Priestess had ascended into the God’s realm and underwent his trial. When the door closed, everyone was relieved.</p>
<p>Inko, however, like any mama bear, was very worried about his youngest child. Not just her, every Yagi-Shimura Clan couldn’t fathom how would Izuku survived in his trial. They began to think that allowing him to ascend was a big mistake but there was nothing they could do besides waiting. Knowing how worried Inko were, Yuna sat next to her and she hugged her.</p>
<p>“He is strong, I have no doubt that he will survive”</p>
<p>Inko was shocked seeing a loving gesture from her cold and aloof mom but she returned her gesture nevertheless.</p>
<p>Yuna stood and said “Now, let’s pray for the save return of our High Priestess”.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Izuku woke up in a blue room.</p>
<p>He scanned his surroundings and he saw there were six people already there waiting for him.</p>
<p>“Welcome, the chosen one” said one blonde woman with a long sleeved a blue dress who sat next to an old man who wore a formal black tuxedo with long nose who grinned at him. Izuku recognised him immediately and he hurriedly made a yevonite greetings.</p>
<p>“Praise be, Yevon!” he said.</p>
<p>“Now, now. No need to be formal here, my child. You are part of us now, after all. Now, raised your face” the old man replied, looking amused at his reaction.</p>
<p>Izuku raised his face and he stood there dumbfounded. Not knowing what he should do.</p>
<p>The young woman, chuckled and said “Sorry for forgetting our manners, young master Izuku. Please take a seat”.</p>
<p>Izuku finally sat at the blue sofa, in an opposite side of Ebon Ju and his attendant.</p>
<p>“My name is Margaret and I will be your attendant during your journey” she said while bowing.</p>
<p>"I am Belladonna♪ I praise visiting warriors♪ Who challenge the monster called thyself♪My duty is♪ To calm the hearts of visitors♪ For this, I must hear my heart's music♪ Though my ears♪ Block out the world's sounds♪ Your words reach me quite clearly♪" said the woman who wore a long western Victorian purple dress with a black hair and white hair who defied gravity. She sang a song that for some reasons calming Izuku’s nerves.  She stood behind at the corner of the vastly big room and next to her there was a man who played the piano to her song, while covering his eyes. He turned to Izuku’s direction and introduced himself as “I am Nameless... The piano player who opens the closed doors of the heart... I am a pianist, floating in the sea within mankind... Your consciousness becomes my music, and I spend thousands of nights, days, and nights again in a dialogue with my piano."</p>
<p>What? What does it mean? Izuku was overwhelmed by the strangeness of this place. The decoration was so different from the shrine Ebon Ju was dedicated for as the room was mostly decorated in European Style with blue velvet as the main fabric.</p>
<p>The long nose guy smirked at him.</p>
<p>“Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Igor but your kind revered me as Yu Yevon or Ebon Ju. I’m the creator of this space and the master of quirks” he explained.</p>
<p>“You have met my subordinates who lives in this space but I think you haven’t met with these two people who will aid you in your journey” he continued while signalling to both women who stood at opposite end of his seat to move forward and introducing themselves.</p>
<p>The friendly-looking blond woman with a short ponytail and long white sleeveless dress smiled at him. She moved towards him before engulfing him in a hug.</p>
<p>“It has been so long, my dear Izuku. I heard a lot about you from Gentiana but I only visited you when you were born” she said.</p>
<p>Izuku didn’t recognize her but somehow, she seemed familiar.</p>
<p>“Oh sorry, I was in corporeal form at that day, only Gentiana who materialized since she was Lady Yuna’s messenger. Nobody could see me, duh. Haha, silly me” she chuckles while keep hugging him. Even her laugh was elegant.</p>
<p>She released her hug and she said “I’m the daughter of Lady Yunalesca, my name is Midoriya Tsukiko or probably people knew me more as Lady Lunafreya. Nice to finally meet you in flesh, my dear descendant”<br/>Izuku eyed was gleaming with excitement. Out of all the summoners, Lady Lunafreya was his most favourite of all, well, after Yuna of course. She was well known for caring the people who were forgotten, patrolling the impoverished area, and for her compassion towards quirkless people. The equality act for quirkless people was proposed by her and she butted head with the Hero Commission to have it approved by the Diet. She didn’t even receive any payment for her service as she viewed her quirk as a blessing that needed to be use for good. Her quirks were awesome too, ice from Gentiana and telekinesis just like Izuku’s.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, this is not happening” Izuku squealed with joy.   </p>
<p>Luna looked at Gentiana and both chuckled at him.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, I almost forgot to introduce you to my most trusted confidant. My guardian, my sister and best friend, Gentiana. She will be your messenger and guardian per my request” she said.</p>
<p>Gentiana opened her eyes and gave him a bow.</p>
<p>“Greetings, O the Chosen One. It is the 3rd time we met and it’s an honour for me to be able to serve you fully this time” she said.</p>
<p>Izuku beamed at her, realizing that she was the nice Onee-chan who helped her winning his game against Mirio when he was younger.</p>
<p>“Young master, I believe it’s time for you to finally ascend to your power” said Margaret.</p>
<p>“Indeed, it is the time. To awaken your proper power, you need to undertake a test. You will find a potential guardian who is in agony, save her and convince her to join you. I personally picked one potential guardian with the power of water for you” said Igor.</p>
<p>Izuku raised his hand, as if he was asking a teacher. Igor was startled at first but he found it amusing.</p>
<p>“Umm, what if I fail?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Then you won’t be able to manifest your bond. However, you can retake the test again next year. Are you ready to go?” he answered.</p>
<p>Izuku nodded.</p>
<p>“Then please take the door to my left” he added.</p>
<p>Izuku looked at the blue (surprised?) door that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began to walked over there with Gentiana as his guardian.</p>
<p>Lunafreya sent him a wave telling him to do his best.</p>
<p>Izuku closed his eyes. <em>Mom, Dad, Yuna-baasama, Ai, Keigo-niichan, Mirio-niichan, please give me strength</em>, he prayed before entering the door.</p>
<p>When he opened his eyes, he was teleported into a vast shallow lake surrounded by mountains. He was surprised since he thought it was still in the afternoon yet it was a twilight there with the most orange sunset he ever seen. There was a huge <em>Torii</em> gate (Shinto gate) in front of him as he heard some voices too.</p>
<p>“Come…” it said.</p>
<p>Then he realized that there was a presence there.</p>
<p>A woman with black wedding kimono and hood was looking at him. Her crimson eyes looked at him intensely as if it could pierce his soul with a single glance. However, the scariest part was her drenched body, pale as an undead skin and veins blackened. Izuku knew this woman was not alive.</p>
<p>“You managed to come here, to Shadowspring..” she monologued.</p>
<p>“No need to worry anymore…Let’s melt together in this cursed water..” she continued while beginning to float.</p>
<p>As he realized the surrounding water became darker and many women with white kimono began to emerged from it. Many headed his way to attack him.</p>
<p>Izuku ran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>To be continued</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're interested in the Norito (prayer) that Izuku chanted, I took it from Ayako's prayer in Ghost Hunt and tweaked some of it to make ot more relevant to the story. The hymn of the fayth is inspired from this link<br/>1. Hymn of The Fayth<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5UdouxxxYc&amp;t=107s<br/>2. (Bonus) Real Emotion by Yuna (Koda Kumi)<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PiUj_n0w2YY<br/>Gosh, FF-X and X-2 was my childhood. <br/>I also love Belladonna and Nameless from Persona. I hope they will be back for Persona 6.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ascension - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1. Izuku undergoes his trial and finally able to summon both of his messengers. Later, Shouto's quirk also emerges and Enji begins his plan.<br/>2. Hero Commission also doing something behind everyone's back and it has something to do with Izuku.<br/>3. Shouto and Izuku has a playdate<br/>4. Rei and Inko catch up</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter, probably gonna update it later since I haven't check it.<br/>I also wrote another fic yesterday about Izuku who doesn;t go to UA, please check it if you're interested.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku kept running as the ghostly woman chasing him.</p>
<p><em>I can handle many things but ghost</em> <em>is a big NOPE</em> he thought.</p>
<p>The crazy black hooded suddenly stopped chasing him and she raised her arms to the sky before a surge of black water began to chase Izuku instead.</p>
<p>“STOP IT!” he screamed as the water began hitting him and each hit he felt immense pain all over his body as if his body was burning and melting and suddenly the water began to drown him as he fell deeper in the lake that somehow became deeper and deeper.</p>
<p>In the middle of the pains, he began to see the memories of people that he glanced and all bad memories. Izuku realised then that the black water was torturing him both physically and mentally was the same water where he saw g the beautiful onee-chan with white wedding kimono was drowning in his nightmare.</p>
<p>As he used his telekinesis to propel him up to the surface of water, he suddenly got dragged by 5 different women in white kimonos and went deeper instead. Izuku tried his best to release himself from the women’s grip but it was too strong, he also realised that the women wore the kimono like a how people dress up corpse and became panicked before he saw Gentiana appeared next to him and attacked the women with sword made from ice.</p>
<p>Izuku used the momentum to pull himself into the surface and he instantly threw up lots of black water while grasping for breath.</p>
<p>As he was trying to get his breath into normal condition, Izuku saw his hands and the veins turned black, just like the ghost. Gentiana appeared next to him and said “Izuku-sama, I can only hold them back for couple of minutes. You need to glance her quickly or you will succumb to the black water curse and trapped her for eternity, replacing her”</p>
<p>Izuku brows furrowed. If only he knew what the risk was. Well, in his defence, he did know that it was dangerous but hearing and experiencing it first hand are two different things.</p>
<p>“Tell Igor or Ebon Ju or whatever that Tengu is to bring back my corpse to my mother if I fail this” he said sarcastically.</p>
<p>As he stared at the hooded ghost, he flew using his quirk and tried to touch him before those annoying five women suddenly dragged him and chanted some spells that made the black water inside his system reacted and caused him immense pain.</p>
<p>“Aaaaarghhh!!” Izuku cried as the pain was so intense, he began to puke more black water and he noticed that his eyes also cried black water instead of tears.</p>
<p>Again, Gentiana to the rescue by freezing all the women. She looked at him and yelled “Izuku-sama, now!” as Izuku flew quickly to the scary woman and touch her, taking away her pain while making the eye contact to activate glancing.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Trigger: Suicide, Assisted Suicide and Human Sacrifice. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kurosawa Ouse, Maiden of Black Water aka Nuregarasu No Miko.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Born near Mount Hikami in Mutsu Province (modern day Aomori Prefecture) during late Edo Period and lost all her family during an earthquake disaster in which she also almost perished. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sadness and trauma activated her quirk and she possessed the ability to glance into people’s soul, taking away their pain and hydrokinesis. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The emergence of quirk at that time was attributed as a gift from the Gods and Ouse who became an orphan was taken by the Shrine at Mount Hikami to train as a shrine maiden.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The shrine worshipped water in the mountain and was famous for a place to commit suicide. The maidens there all possessed the ability to glance and the purity of water in the mountain made the death as “pure” as the people believed and suicide lost its stigma there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ouse was special as she was really powerful and didn’t need any physical contact to initiate her quirk and she was popular among the pilgrims there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Many people who came to commit suicide in the mountain must choose a shrine maiden to overlook their death and glance their soul beforehand so they may attain purity after death and Ouse was chosen by many due to her power and beauty as many people prefer to see beautiful things before leaving this realm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Despite the demanding workload and dark aspect of her works, Ouse loved her work. Many of her duties were not just glancing at people’s last moment or cleaning the shrines or tending the mountains. She had the chance to socialize with the pilgrims who just came to pray at the shrine or the local children who played at the hills near the shrine.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For the first time in her life after she lost her family, she felt contempt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But one day she realised that some of the shrine maidens disappeared after they hear some rumbles from the mountain.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She brushed it off as the head priestess told her that the missing priestess went back home to get married.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ouse also wanted to get married to a nice guy who would cherish her but with her debt in the shrine, it was impossible unless a rich guy came and willing to pay for her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, since the shrine raised her from 6 years old, Ouse were indebted to them and couldn’t leave until she paid back her debt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One day, more rambles from the mountain and the priestess grew restless. That was when the head priestess summoned her and told her about the secret of the other priestess’ disappearance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It turned out that Mount Hikami was a gateway to nether realm and it required human sacrifices in the form of submerging powerful shrine maidens with quirk into bodies of waters there by putting them into a box made and filled with black water. Black water was the water that appeared at the location of the mountain rumbles which indicated that the gateway between the mundane world and the nether realm were thinning as the water came from nether realm and it would taint people’s body and soul as it was the symbol of death itself.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If a person made a contact with it, their body would be tainted and they would experience pain and seeing their worst memories all in the same time before the black water slowly corrupted every cell in their body and melted it away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If the priestess didn’t do anything the water would overflow and calamity might occur, therefore it was utmost importance for them to make a hasty sacrifice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ouse was shocked to hear that she was chosen to be the next Tokoshiebana (Immortal Flower) as they called it and she had a mixed feeling on how to proceed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On one hand, she owed her life to the shrine and her sacrifice would benefit many people in the region. But on the other hand, she wanted to have a normal life.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In the end she realised that she had no choice and agreed to proceed with the plan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As a Tokoshiebana, Ousa was dressed in white uchikake kimono or bridal style kimono full with the fan and white headdress alongside white lily flower on her right ear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She would be photograph to find his post-mortem husband who would be put in the box as hers so she would last longer as a pillar and wouldn’t be alone trapped between life and death. The head priestess also mentioned that she would experience every death she saw inside the box and the pain and sufferings would help strengthen the pillar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As the western technology had made its way into Japan, one folklorist was invited to the mountain to take the photograph of Ouse, his name was Asou Kunihiko.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ouse never had the chance to talk with men her age, most of the men who came to the mountain either old pilgrim or went to commit suicide so it was exciting. It wasn’t helped that Kunihiko was dashing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ouse tried to contain her emotion as she wasn’t allowed to have any lingering worldly desire as it might affect the ceremony but when she accidentally touched his hand when he showed her the picture and she couldn’t help to feel some pain in her chest when he spoke the words.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you” he whispered before he took his hand away, leaving Ouse in bewilderment mess.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he left the mountain, Kunihiko saved one of her pictures as a token and a piece of Ouse’s soul along with him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then the day had finally arrived.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ouse walked into the box with a resolve, if she couldn’t be with him in life, she would be waiting inside the box for him and she entered the box.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As the box was closed, the memories began to flood but wait.. it wasn’t the hers and she began to panic.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That day, there was a massacre in the shrine where most of the shrine maidens were killed by a samurai who got his love rejected by one of the shrine maidens. The pain, sorrows and tormented memories of her comrades flew into Ouse’s head and she couldn’t contain her sadness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At the end, the memory of Kunihiko emerged into her mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Those three words.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Three words were enough for her to abandon her resolve yet it was too late.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The black water killed her instantly and it overflew into the whole mountain, tainted every soul who lost their life there and forced Ouse to wander in state between life and death as a an undead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Still harbouring deep sadness of her peers and her longing to meet her one true love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Warning ends</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Izuku regained his consciousness and he began to sob. He cried for her fate, for how the world didn’t give her the option to live normally, for her long-lost lover and comrades.</p>
<p>Ouse was surprised feeling her hatred began to recede and suddenly remembering all those things in the past as she slowly cowered and cry.</p>
<p>It took them an hour before Izuku stopped crying while kept hugging Ouse when he realised that his veins had returned to normal and Ouse had changed from her ghostly self into her original appearance.</p>
<p>She squatted to be able to look at him in his eyes.</p>
<p>“When he said that he loves me, my world turned upside down” she said softly while taking Izuku’s tears away.</p>
<p>“Those words were too strong for someone like me, just like a curse” she pondered.</p>
<p>“I realised at that time; I didn’t want to die with him. I wanted to<strong> live</strong> with him. Having a live full of joy just the two of us” she continued as she stood up.</p>
<p>“But it wasn’t possible and those words were like a curse for my existence” she sighed.</p>
<p>“You came here for me and you took away my pain” she continued; tears began to flow.</p>
<p>“Now I finally able to move on from my pathetic existence”</p>
<p>“Onee-chan, no!!” Izuku screamed as Ouse began to take away all the black water into a whole she just made in the middle of the lake.</p>
<p>“I’m grateful that I met you. Thank you so much, Izuku” she said before disappearing.</p>
<p>Izuku was met with a bright light and he struggled to see before he realised that he was teleported back to Velvet Room.</p>
<p>“Congratulation 7<sup>th</sup> bearer, you have managed to save a soul and now you can form a contract” Igor clapped his hands while smiling. It was an eerie scene for some reasons.</p>
<p>“I know you can do it, Izuku. My, that must have been terrible to fight the restless soul unable to pass” said Lunafreya as she helped Izuku to get dry by patting him with towel.</p>
<p>“The chosen one did splendidly, I was honoured to be able to witness his power to pacify the unfortunate soul” Gentiana chuckled.</p>
<p>Izuku was still clueless on what just happened and he had many questions to ask.</p>
<p>“Why did I have to obtain a ghost guardian?” he asked.</p>
<p>“The answer was to prove your power of glancing and if you have what it takes to save someone using your power. The other reason is because Ouse was you in one of your previous lives” Igor answered nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Izuku raised his eyebrows, another weird fact was thrown in front of him and he was too tired to think about anything.</p>
<p>“Wait, I thought Izuku used to be my mother?” asked Lunafreya.</p>
<p>“Ouse’s soul was divided into two parts when she passed, one reincarnated into many lives, including Lady Yunalesca’s and finally Lord Izuku. While the other one was wandering in between realms in agony but thanks to Lord Izuku the soul has finally returned to one perfect condition and thus the prophecy has been fulfilled” Margaret explained.</p>
<p>Oh yeah, the prophecy. Yuna-baasama told him the prophecy the first day he arrived as a 7<sup>th</sup> bearer the wildcard of all. He would be the one who could restore the balance between good and evil in this world and brought forth a new era of enlightenment which sounded really cultish and unbelievable. Izuku was distraught since the prophecy also mentioned that the 7<sup>th</sup> bearer would have more than one messenger unlike their predecessors and so fair it was correct since Gentiana and (maybe) Ouse would become his messengers. The last past of the prophecy was the scariest as it mentioned that the 7<sup>th</sup> bearer would die during their duty.</p>
<p>Izuku was aware on how fleeting life was yet to imagine himself dying, even predicted with a prophesy that had been correct so far was not a good feeling. Yuna did promise him to prepare as much as she could so Izuku would live a long fulfilling life whatever that meant.</p>
<p>“So, what do we need to do now?” Izuku asked.</p>
<p>Igor smirked at him and it increased Izuku’s level on anxiety. “Well, try to call upon her soul then”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Meanwhile at the Great Hall, Inko was really worried about Izuku as he took a long time to do his trial.</p>
<p>“Micchan, do you think he succeed? Why is it taking so long?” she asked while frowning, couldn’t hide her worries.</p>
<p>Mitsuki patted her shoulder, tried to assure her that Izuku would go out from the room smiling as usual. She tried to think positively but it had been 3 hours since Izuku entered. All of Midoriya Clan members were restless. It would be a big disaster if Izuku didn’t return as he was the sole successor.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, at the guest wing Touya was confused on what happened but he got the basic idea seeing the other people looked like they were on the verge of having nervous breakdown. In other day it would be quite hilarious for him as he got a dark sense of humour (ok, that’s offensive). But since he knew the reason why they were acting like that was because they were worried of the Green Bean, he couldn’t help but worried too.</p>
<p>Shouto stared at him with confused look and asked him “Why Izu-tan is still inside? It has been too long”</p>
<p>“It’s ok, he will come out smiling as usual. Maybe asking us to play hero afterwards” Touya tried to comfort Shouto as he pinched his nose but he knew better than anyone that it had gone too long. He glanced at Keigo’s direction and he saw his exasperated expression and felt sad for him. He really hoped Izuku would emerge soon.</p>
<p>As everyone began to lose hope, slowly the door to the inner chamber was opened and a floating Izuku began to move towards the middle of the main stage. Everyone roared at the spectacle, some cried tears of joy. Touya could see that Inko was crying his eyes off to Toshinori, probably feeling a huge relieve.</p>
<p>Izuku’s chest was heaving and he was sweating profusely, something was wrong there.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and forced a smile.</p>
<p>“I-I..have..become..a summoner” he said before falling on his head but not before Shouto shot a surge of ice to move to his direction and caught him before his head touched the ground.</p>
<p>Inko screamed and fainted soon after.</p>
<p>“Co-cold” Izuku responded.</p>
<p>“Hold on” Shouto answered while instinctively raised his left hand and created fire!<br/>Everyone gasped at what just happened. Rei glanced at Touya, eyes widened of fear while Enji grinned at both boys.</p>
<p>“Izu-tan, are you ok?” he asked worriedly.</p>
<p>“I-I’m better now, thank you Shouchan” he smiled and Shouto blushed. Natsuo pouted at the sight but everyone in Todoroki seat was more worried that now Shouto had manifested his quirk and it was the one Enji was hoping for. They feared that Enji would start training him as he did to Touya.</p>
<p>Izuku stood on his own before he suddenly floated and a surged of energy began to form around him as he lifted his arm and pushed it to guest’s wing. Shouto was also flown to that direction before he was caught by Touya.</p>
<p>As he floated, three people began to emerge out of nothingness. One was singing, one was playing a piano and one was standing under Izuku.</p>
<p>The one who was singing began to monologue “The chosen one has manifested his power ♪ Let us rejoice and pray for his well-being ♪ As the doom is upon us but with the power granted by Ebon Ju-sama the three siblings will restore peace and balance to the land once more♪”</p>
<p>As she continued with the <em>Aria of The Soul, </em>the woman who wore blue long dress (Margaret) opened her arms and said “It is decided by today that Lord Midoriya Izuku will be granted the power to manifest the bond he forms out of people that have been chosen by the stars. Behold! The messengers of Lord Izuku! Arise!”</p>
<p>Two people began to emerge and both were standing next to Margaret as Izuku was still floating. The left one was a woman with long black hair wearing black long coat with some strange gold patterns in her collar while she wore another long dress inside the coat, also black and she kept her eyes closed. The right one was a woman with short black hair wearing full Japanese white wedding garb with white hood and white lily flower on top of her left ear. She put her collar as if she was a corpse (in Japan, putting right collar over left in kimono is only for corpse).</p>
<p>“My name is Gentiana, the traveller of the night and bearer of winter. I solemnly vow to protect Lord Izuku in any capacity and to watch over him so no harm will ever befall him” The left one vowed.</p>
<p>“My name is Kurosawa Ouse, Immortal Flower and Maiden of Black Water. I hereby vow that I will protect Lord Izuku with my life and I swear in the name of Misumi (Pure Water) and Yomi (Black Water)” continued subsequently by the woman in the right.</p>
<p>As both of the messengers finished their vows. Margaret once again began speaking asking Izuku to show his power.</p>
<p>“Lord Izuku, we humbly request that you would kindly show us your power. Behold, Lord Izuku!”</p>
<p>As she finished speaking, Izuku slowly lifted her hands and the temperature dropped significantly as blizzard started to form inside the great hall. It was so cold that some people began to lose their consciousness.</p>
<p>Then, he stretched his arms and particles of water began to form around his wrist before it got bigger and formed 2 spheres circling him, then he sent it all around froze it into sharp icicles that stuck in the pillars.</p>
<p> Then he stopped the blizzard before standing next to his messengers and fainted. Thankfully he was caught by Ouse.</p>
<p>Yuna then declared the ceremony a success and finished it by making a speech on behalf of Izuku.</p>
<p>“Izuku meant to deliver this speech by himself but since he got hit with quirk exhaustion, let me deliver it instead. Greetings all the members of Midoriya Clan and honourable guest. I’m grateful that you are willing to spare some of your precious time to witness my ascension. Well, this version of my speech is the one that I succeeded in my trial so if you’re listening to this one then I guess, I survived. Yay. Anyway, with a great power comes a great responsibility and I’m aware that someday I will have to lead my clan and to use my power for the sake of greater good. I vow that I will only use my power for good and I personally ask all of you to tell me if I begin to lead myself astray from the path of goodness. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Everyone was overjoyed and began clapping their hands. Inko who gained her consciousness rushed to Izuku’s side and hurriedly carried him into his room, followed by the Ouse, Gentiana, the rest of Yagi-Shimura and Yaoyorozu clan plus Mei, Camie and Neito. The resident of Velvet Room soon disappeared from the place there were standing as if they weren’t there in the first place. How creepy.</p>
<p>Touya wanted to check on Izuku but he thought it was better to stay with his family, especially he since he saw how excited his father was to see both Izuku and Shouto’s quirk manifested.</p>
<p>“Half cold half hot and half cold half water, huh? Perfect combination” he grinned. Touya had a bad feeling as he communicated with Rei via their stares.</p>
<p>While at the same wing, one of the hero commission goons called the headquarter to report on the ceremony.</p>
<p>“Yes, we can proceed to the next step. The kid’s quirk probably even stronger than Lady Yuna and it would be very valuable to us. Lady Yuna did mention that she prefers him to lead the clan instead of becoming a hero but we can’t let him do that, can we?” he said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>As in Velvet Room</strong>
</p>
<p>A man with silver hair and butterfly shaped face mask were looking at the mirror that freflecting what happened at the Great Hall.</p>
<p>“Looks like it will be a wild ride for both Izuku and Shouto, let’s hope that they can overcome whatever the fate brings to them. Right? Igor?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, Master Philemon. Lord Izuku and Lord Shouto will both be the key to this tale” Igor smirked.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see what these children will bring to us. I have a high hope for both of them. I can see some children who will travel along with them too there. This is interesting” he continued.</p>
<p>Igor grinned “Indeed, Midoriya Clan and their progenies will entertain us for the time being. Let’s hope that they can persevere and bring forth the fate that benefits all mankind”.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Izuku had a high fever after his quirk manifested.</p>
<p>Now that he became perfectly bonded in soul and physics with both Gentiana and Ouse, his body began to change to accommodate their quirks. Meaning his body needed to adapt to both cold temperatures produced by Gentiana’s and more needs of water intake required by Ouse’s. Therefore, he was having a bad case of fever and dehydration at the first day.</p>
<p>He also learnt that Gentiana quirk was called Absolute Zero and it made him able to control the temperature around him into frozen level, summoning blizzards and creating ice. It was somehow related with Shouto’s newly manifested quirk and Izuku was happy to have that affinity with him.</p>
<p>Ouse’s quirk was called Pure and Black Water which basically advance level of hydrokinesis with 2 types of water. Pure water or Misumi is a water that has been cleansed from all impurities and safe to be consumed. It could also heal wounds and bruises instantly as well as purging poison, virus and harmful bacteria from the system if consumed. Black Water on the other hand, it was the exact opposite. It had different level of concentration and the higher it was more dangerous and potent it was. Black water able to induce unbearable physical pain and it also affected people’s mental state as it summoned worst memories in people’s brain. If left in contact for too long, it would corrode the flesh.</p>
<p>Izuku was excited with the possibilities of his quirks and how compatible it was unlike his grandma who got illusion, fire and telekinesis quirks.</p>
<p>Two days after manifestation, many of the clan members beginning to leave the compound to go back home and Izuku felt lonely as Musutafu gang was one the people who left. He wished Momo and Kacchan could visit him more often and he missed Hitoshi so much.</p>
<p>Anyway, today he would have a playdate with Shouto at Inokashira Park and he was excited. Natsuo and Fuyumi couldn’t join because they had some works that needed to be finished for their tutor and Touya went to the mall with Keigo (more like sneaking).</p>
<p>
  <strong>At the Inokashira Park.</strong>
</p>
<p>Izuku and Shouto was having a picnic with Inko and Rei when suddenly Rei asked to speak to Inko privately. Inko suggested to speak at a place where they could monitor their children so they decided to pick the nearest tree and spoke there.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Izuku made a garland from flowers and gave it to Shouto.</p>
<p>“Shouchan, you look so handsome with the flower crown” he beamed.</p>
<p>Shouto smiled at Izuku’s antic. He liked spending time with Izuku as he could escape from his anxiety being with his father who suddenly took an interest in him after he manifested his quirk.</p>
<p>“Shouchan, is there something bothering you?” Izuku asked worriedly.</p>
<p>“Nothing, Izu-tan. Just don’t wanna go back home” he shrugged.</p>
<p>Izuku didn’t buy it, must be something more than that especially since Touya told him about his family situation.</p>
<p>“Are you afraid of your dad?” Izuku carefully asked.</p>
<p>Shouto startled at the question, wondering how Izuku could read him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he suddenly interested in me after I got my quirk. Touya warned me that he might force me to train with him”</p>
<p>Izuku hugged Shouto to comfort him. Shouto was surprised by the sudden hug but he hugged him back feeling warm and safe.</p>
<p>“Shouchan, I will protect you just like you protected me last time with your quirk. You’re my hero, Shouchan” he said.</p>
<p>Shouto blushed so hard he felt like his left side was going to burst but he managed not to.</p>
<p>“I will protect you too, Izuku. Just like All Might” he replied.</p>
<p>“Wow, you do love my dad hahaha” Izuku chuckled.</p>
<p>Suddenly Shouto put both of his hands on Izuku’s shoulders and looked at him straight in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Hmm, Shouchan. What happened?” Izuku asked.</p>
<p>Shouto kissed Izuku in his cheek while blushing and said “Touya told me that when people fall in love, they kiss each other cheeks”</p>
<p><em>Darn, that Touya. Such a troll</em> Izuku thought.</p>
<p>“Izu-tan, I like you. Do you like me back?” he said straightforwardly.</p>
<p>Izuku face reddened, he didn’t know how he should answer and he wasn’t sure about his feelings towards Shouto but well, he did like him so he answered “I like you,Shouchan” and he kissed him back on his cheek.</p>
<p>Shouto left side burst into flame and both Ouse (who appeared out of nowhere) and Izuku panicked trying to extinguish the fire with their quirks.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Inko and Rei caught up with each other.</p>
<p>“Inko..I.. I feel bad for stealing Enji from you”</p>
<p>Inko raised her eyebrows looking at her best friend who cowered in fear as if Inko would hit her or something, yet Inko just hugged her and said “There is nothing to be forgiven. We broke up and I’m married to the love of my life and blessed with 3 wonderful children, Rei”.</p>
<p>Rei began to cry, feeling some of the burden that she had been carrying on was lifted.</p>
<p>“It just…I wish we can go back like the old times” she sobbed.</p>
<p>“I know Rei, I know” Inko rubbed her hand on Rei’s back, trying to calm her down.</p>
<p>“It has been hell, Inko. That man doesn’t care about us. He only cares about glory and power. Your husband is his source of envy. He even began to train Touya since his quirk came and he has been miserable since. I wish someone can help us but he’s too powerful” she continued opening the dam of secret and Inko was furious.</p>
<p>“I see, so nothing changed then” she replied, full of venom.</p>
<p>“Inko, please promise me. If something happens to me, please guide my children to safety. I’m so afraid, Inko. Now that Shouto has the quirk that he has been dreaming of, he will force him to undergo his torture for the sake of surpassing your husband. I won’t let that happen but if something happens to me..”</p>
<p>“Rei, I will never let him raise his hands on you. If he does that, there will be hell to pay” Inko replied with eyes full on animosity.</p>
<p>“I-I see. I also heard that he has been planning a quirk marriage between Izuku and Shouto since they have compatible quirk”</p>
<p>“What??? That’s just fucked up in so many levels” Inko growled.</p>
<p>“I do like their relationship and I think both do have a crush on each other but it’s too early. Same like forcing Touya to be a hero. Who knows? Maybe he would rather becoming something else” Rei continued with sadness in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I see, I think I need to discuss it with my mother since Enji will approach her first. Maybe I should tell Toshi too. Izuku is the apple in his eyes after all”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Inko. I owe you a lot”</p>
<p>“Just promise me, Rei. If something happens, call me and I’ll save you and your children” she said.</p>
<p>“Of course, Inko. You are like a sister to me” answered Rei, finally smiling.</p>
<p>Suddenly Shouto, Ouse and Izuku ran towards them.</p>
<p>“Mommy, Shouto asked me to marry him and his T-Shirt got burned” Izuku yelled at them</p>
<p>Inko’s jaw dropped and Rei burst up laughing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>To be continued</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tododeku is so sweet, maybe I should make it as endgame Tododeku?<br/>Btw, feel free to leave a comment. I love reading and responding to comments.<br/>Ideas also appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Calm before The Storms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shouto asked Izuku to ride a swanboat, Touya and Keigo had a date?, Hitoshi visited Izuku, a glimpse of Summer Festival.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, it's shorter than usual.<br/>It's me again. Can't believe tomorrow is Monday.<br/>This will be the last fluff for awhile as things will getting heated next chapter.<br/>Poor Shouto and Touya :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku and Shoto were playing tag in the park while Rei and Inko were chatting on the meadow. It was such a blissful day and they were glad to be able to sort of whatever storm they had in their heart.</p><p>Inko was thrilled to see Izuku acted like a child his age. As Inko was watching Shouto and Izuku laughing and running around the park, Rei tapped her shoulder.</p><p>“Inko-chan” she called.</p><p>Inko smiled “What, Rei-chan?” as she looked towards Rei’s direction.</p><p>Rei put her hand on her chin as remembered something and chuckled “I’ve been wondering but do you think Touya and Keigo are pretty close these days?”.</p><p>“Yeah, it is sweet though. Keigo doesn’t have many friends his age and Touya seems taking a liking of him. I’m glad that they are friends” Inko replied.</p><p>“Are you sure they are just friends? They look more than just a friend in my opinion” Rei teased.</p><p>Then Inko suddenly realised how Keigo and Touya always spending their time together ever since the incident in the pond where Keigo pushed Touya to the pond.</p><p>“So, you’re saying that both have a crush on each other?” Inko gasped.</p><p>“It seems like that” Rei winks at her, giving her a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Oh, my Ebon Ju-sama, that’s why they went to the mall together today” Inko chuckled with the sudden realisation. She liked Touya. Sure, he was cheeky and a menace but he cared a lot about his siblings and he respected the elderly.</p><p>“Yup, I helped him making an excuse to my husband. Although, I think he already lost his interest in him. It might sound weird but I shouldn’t have named my youngest as “Shouto”. The kanji literally is written as Hot and Cold” Rei sighed.</p><p>“I think that has nothing to do with how he ended up with his quirk, though. It may be a huge coincidence since it matches his quirk” Inko chuckled, grimly. She was worried for Shouto after Rei told her about Enji’s treatment towards Touya.</p><p>“Let’s change the topic, I have decided to let Izuku to be the successor of the clan” Inko smiled at Rei.</p><p>“Really, does Toshinori and the others know?” Rei asked.</p><p>“Most of us, besides Mitsuki. Masaru knows though. You know the conflict between my mother and Mitsuki. She thinks of Izuku as her own son, too. So, I doubt that she would agree” Inko explained.</p><p>“How about Izuku?”</p><p>Inko looked at her with a bittersweet smile. Ever since Izuku took the job as the priestess in training, he already made a resolve to inherit the Clan and no matter how much Inko tried to</p><p>“My boy, he’s so young but he’s taking the burden of our clan in his shoulder. I tried to make him see that there are other ways and he doesn’t need to be shackled by our clan yet, he doesn’t listen. I guess part of it due the nature of his quirk. It’s not easy to live with that quirk and normal live might be impossible for him” Inko began to sob.</p><p>“Oh, Inko..” Rei sympathized with her as she offered a hug in which Inko accepted.</p><p>“It’s hard you know. He’s 4 yet he doesn’t have a normal childhood. He grows up too fast and it pains me that I know how important the clan is for him. I can only support him from afar” she sobbed as Rei rubbed her back, trying to calm him.</p><p>“Mommy…” Izuku floated and put her hand on Inko’s shoulder. Trying to calm her down.</p><p>“Oh, Izuku. I’m sorry. Mommy just tired. Do you wanna go home?” she asked while smiling.</p><p>“Umm, Shouchan want to ride the swan boat” Izuku meekly said that while blushing. Shouto was also blushing behind him trying to contain his quirk.</p><p>Rei laughed at them.</p><p>“Oh, young love” she quipped.</p><p>“Izuku, of course you can but do you know the curse of Inokashira Park?” Inko added.</p><p>Shouto and Izuku looked at each other before shaking their heads.</p><p>“It is said that couple who rides the boat in Inokashira Park will be forcibly separated by Goddess Benten who reigns over this area. Both will break up and won’t cross part again, ever” Inko widened her eyes as she told the story dramatically.</p><p>Both Shouto and Izuku got scared, Shouto especially as he began to cry.</p><p>“Waaaa!!! I don’t want to break up with Izu-tan!” as he cried, more like wailing. Izuku hugged him, trying to assure him that he wouldn’t go anywhere.</p><p>“Shouchan, it’s ok. Don’t cry, you’re gonna make me cry too” he said before he began crying. Ouse and Gentiana appeared again, trying calm both boys.</p><p>“It’s ok, Shouto-sama. Just don’t ride the boat and both of you will be together until you become grandpa and grandma” Ouse tried to stop Shouto’s wail.</p><p>“But.. but…even if we’re together until we become old. What will happen next?” Shouto calmed a bit but he seemed worried now. Oh no, it wouldn’t be good if they told him the truth but Gentiana, blessed her soul, just blurted it out.</p><p>“Well, until one of you passed, of course” she said nonchalantly.</p><p>Shouto cried even harder saying “I don’t want to leave Izu-tan alone and I don’t want Izu-tan to leave me”. It was cute.</p><p>Izuku just kept on holding him in his hug while crying alongside of him.</p><p>“I guess, no boat ride for these two” Rei chuckled.</p><p>“Indeed,  I think we underestimated their love” Inko continued, teasing both their sons.</p><p>Finally, they managed to calm down both Shouto and Izuku before finishing their lunch and went home to Midoriya Estate.</p><p>It was one bittersweet day, to say the least.</p><p>As Inko and Rei were talking in the corridor, they saw Yuna and Enji were talking in front of Yuna’s office. Inko noticed how Rei flinched when she saw Enji and her smile faltered.</p><p>“Ah, Inko. I need to talk to you in a bit. Meet me in my room later at 15 minutes” Yuna said.</p><p>Enji and Inko looked at each other. Turquoise eyes met emerald eyes; both held much contempt towards each other. Those eyes used to be full of warmth and love, looked how it got into.</p><p>“Excuse me” Enji said as he left to his room.</p><p>“Inko, I think I need to go” Rei said, trying to maintain an ok façade before she followed Enji.</p><p>Inko didn’t like it but there was nothing she could do, so he nodded and went to her mom’s room.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile at Kiyashi Ward Mall.</strong>
</p><p>It was Sunday in the middle of the calendar and many people flocked to the Mall to either socialize with friends, date, having some family quality time or just to chill. Nonetheless it was full with people and under the blazing summer time, not really compatible for people with affinity for cold such as Touya. Unfortunately, Touya and Keigo’s “date? or not date” had to be during the time when the mall was full with people and Touya was absolutely pissed.</p><p>“Yeah, right such a bright idea to hang out in the mall on Sunday in the middle of summer” Touya groaned.</p><p>Keigo rolled his eyes. He had been on the receiving end of Touya’s whine for the last hour as they were trying to find a seat in the food court and no luck so far.</p><p>“Hi, in my defence, I didn’t know that your body can’t stand heat too much” he replied apologetically.</p><p>“It’s thanks to my stupid sperm donor’s quirk that I had the most displeasure of inheriting it mixed with my mom’s body. If only I got Fuyumi’s affinity for hot and my own quirk, I’d have burn the whole place to the ground” he gritted his teeth, steam began escaping from his mouth.</p><p>“What stop you?” Keigo quipped. He began to grow impatient with Touya’s bullshit.</p><p>Touya gave him a look, looking seriously pissed. <em>Oh, no</em>, Keigo thought.</p><p>“Do I have to spell it out for you, big bird? My body is made for ice quirk user and my quirk is fire-based. Fire that is even hotter than my sorry excuse of sperm donor’s which means I’m not totally fire-proof and every time I use this quirk, if I’m not careful, I may burn myself. That son of a bitch knows, yet he has been forcing me to use this curse of a quirk more than the limit and it fucking hurts. I know you look like a bird but does your brain is one too, you stupid bird brain!” he yelled.</p><p>Many people began to take notice and some even approached them, maybe wanted to ask if something was wrong but Touya hurriedly stomped to a restroom.</p><p>Keigo was dumbfounded, he felt like the biggest idiot in town for not taking Touya seriously despite he had been sweating like crazy. As he didn’t have many friends before, he didn’t know what to do to comfort Touya. Hell, he was still processing the information that Endeavor, his favorite hero, is a domestic abuser and always manage to slip through the judicial system because of his status.</p><p>As he tried to find a way to make it up for Touya, he saw that one of the seats was free and he hurriedly sat there while sending one of his feathers with money and instruction for the seller and he decided to give Touya some spaces. He would just patiently wait there until Touya was ready to talk.</p><p>Touya, on the other hand, felt furious as he stomped angrily towards one of the cublcle inside men restroom.  He then drenched his head with water using one of the sinks and he looked himself hard on the mirror. Then the realisation hit him hard and he felt like an idiot. He kinda ruined the date and despite Keigo was being cheeky taunting him earlier, he did blow up in front of him and he didn’t deserve that since Keigo didn’t know how much Endeavor fucked him up. He took a deep breath and he left the bathroom. He was making some mental notes on how to apologize to the cute bird when he was him waving happily in one pf the seats. Touya facepalmed and went straight to him.</p><p>“Hi..” he greeted, sheepishly.</p><p>“Hi, hot stuff” Keigo grinned.</p><p>“Hmph, what makes you think that I have forgiven you” he continued, annoyed at Keigo and at himself for not being honest.</p><p>His heart dropped when Keigo expression changed from happy one into sad one. He looked at the floor and said “I was worried that you left but since you didn’t leave the restroom yet. I figured that you probably need some time to cool down and I waited here. I was really relieved when you came back”</p><p>Touya blushed seeing how innocent Keigo was.</p><p>“Well..I was being a bitch when I left. I think I owe you an apology for screaming at you” he said.</p><p>Keigo jaw dropped and he looked at him with widened eyes. Not believing what he just heard. Touya rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Wow, that is the second apologies from you”</p><p>“Geez, I know I’m fucked up. Ok, sowwwyy” Touya said by pretending to be cute by putting both of his palms under his chin but he was galring at the same time. Keigo laughed his heart out looking at his no-boyfriend-yet antic.</p><p>“Did my cuteness killed you?” he grinned.</p><p>“Hahahahahaha, oh my god. That was hilarious” Keigo still laughing. He laughed so hard he fell from his seat and this time it was Touya’s turn to laugh.</p><p>“Hahahahaha, every time we talk, someone bounds to fall” he quipped.</p><p>As the laughter died out, Keigo went to get the orders while Touya waited on the table. Securing the place.</p><p>Keigo bought chicken burger sets for both him and Touya. Touya looked at his order intensely then he looked at Keigo who were eating the food cheerfully. He was dumbfounded.</p><p>“A bird..eating a bird” he said.</p><p>Keigo tilted his head, confused. “It’s delicious, though”</p><p>“Oh my god, do you know how wrong that statement was? That is called cannibalism, bird brain” as he fell into laughter, once again,</p><p>Keigo was annoyed but seeing Touya laugh (on his own expense) was nice.</p><p>After they finished their food, they began talking about Keigo’s family.</p><p>“You know, you should pay more attention to Mirio” Touya said while cleaning his teeth with toothpick.</p><p>“I think I pay him attention enough. Is it lacking?” Keigo asked.</p><p>Touya sighed “Obviously, he is the middle child and most people are paying more attention to pretty boy because he is the next head of clan and you, for being the future top hero. He tends to get ignored often, especially since his quirk is not that flashy”.</p><p>“I-I.. never thought about that” Keigo looked down, feeling guilty.</p><p>“Trust me, it’s better to talk with your parents about it before it’s too late. Natsuo ran away once because we didn’t pay him enough attention” he continued.</p><p>“I sure will. Thank you Touya-niichan” Keigo grinned.</p><p>Touya rolled his eyes. “His quirk might be not flashy but it has many potentials. If he trains his body, he’d be untouchable. Literally”.</p><p>“Yeah, Izuku said the same thing too. Mirio listens to him though, and he had begun training his body and taking martial arts classes. He also totally dotes on him. Good things, Izuku is mature enough. He won’t end up as a spoiled brat in the future” Keigo said.</p><p>“And you’re not doting him?” Touya asked.</p><p>“It’s more like he dotes me” Keigo grinned as he rubbed his back.</p><p>“Speaking of which, do you know that Endeavor is head over heel for your mother?” Touya changed the subject.</p><p>“Yeah, no surprised though. My mother is a beauty. Speaking of which, Izuku looks so much like my mother, is not even a joke” Keigo shivered.</p><p>“True” Touya sips his ice coffee.</p><p>“I told you Natsuo and Shouto are pining for his attention. I mean look at this” Touya showed him a message from Rei.</p><p>
  <strong>Mom</strong>
</p><p>Look at these cuties. They said they will marry each other in the future.</p><p>
  <strong>Mom sent you a picture &lt;cuties.jpeg&gt; (14:00)</strong>
</p><p>Keigo eyes widened at the sight of Shouto kissing Izuku’s cheek and at Izuku laughed at Shouto’s kiss. Both showing a ring made from grass on their ring fingers.</p><p>“What the fuck!” Keigo yelped.</p><p>“Slow down, birdie. You’re scaring children here” Touya said nonchalantly as he took back his phone.</p><p>“Unacceptable, like hell I will give my lovely brother to yours. He’s a child”</p><p>“Erm, aren’t you taking this a little bit too much. Exactly, they are children. Not something to be concerned about” he sipped his drink. “Us on the other hand” as he smiled at him cheekily.</p><p>Keigo didn’t listen though, he was still muttering about cheeky kindergartener (Shouto) doesn’t deserve his adorable brother bla bla bla.</p><p>Touya sighed “Hi, earth to Keigooo”</p><p>“I will have a talk with your gremlin of brother. No way I will give Izuku to him” as he kept on fuming.</p><p>“What? You wanna give him a shovel talk? It’s a stupid toddler crush, Keigo. Get over it” Touya got more frustrated with Keigo.</p><p>“I just met my brother couple days ago, Touya! Like hell I will let him date a snotty brat who can’t even potty yet” he grumbled.</p><p>“For your record, Shouto can potty perfectly and cleanly. And two, get a fucking life” Touya slammed the table to make a point. It did, it startled Keigo who ended up pouting.</p><p>“Golly, you look fucking ugly when you pout” he snorted.</p><p>“Well, excuse you. My mother said I look dashing” he quipped back at him.</p><p>“Hi, Keigo” Touya called him with serious face.</p><p>Keigo blushed at his expression. A pair of turquoise eyes looking straight at him.</p><p>“Wanna enter the same high school together?” he smiled and Keigo was a blushing mess. Touya would be the death of him. How could someone so handsome and cool could look that cute.</p><p>“Uhm, s-sure. Where do you wanna go to?” he nervously asked.</p><p>“Shiketsu because it’s far from my sperm donor or UA because it’s the best” he answered.</p><p>“Well, there is plenty of time before the entrance exam” Keigo grinned.</p><p>“Indeed” Touya grinned back.</p><p>The date? was a success for both of them. They managed to get to know each other more and they also exchanged contact number. Keigo lamented how he had to move back to Hero Public Safety Commission’s HQ the next day as he was technically still on their custody until his 18<sup>th</sup> birthday. He was happy that they allowed him to spend weekend with families now but he wished he could just stay with his family for good.</p><p>Touya sympathized with him and he offered him company too if he wanted to meet on weekend. Keigo said that would be wonderful.</p><p>As they walked around the mall, Keigo thought it would be a good idea to buy some souvenirs for their siblings.</p><p>It was easy to buy stuff for Mirio as he was a big fan of heroes and his favourite was, of course, All Might. Keigo decided to buy some All Might’s merchandises such as action figure and a blanket. Izuku was trickier as despite of being a hero fanatic himself, instead of idolizing heroes, he was more into analysing them. Keigo pondered if he should buy him a book related with heroes or quirks but he probably already had it. Then he realised one thing that he didn’t think Izuku had.</p><p>He pulled Touya into a clothing store and he decided to buy some gag T-Shirt with “T-Shirt” or “Dress Shirt” written on it on katakana. He also bought him a pair of red sneakers that looked absolutely hideous. Yeah, Keigo had a terrible sense of fashion and he thought those were cool. Touya wanted to current him but he thought it would be hilarious to see the usually prim and proper Izuku wore such a fashion disaster.</p><p>And yeah, to complete the ensemble, Keigo also bought a pair of green cargo pants. Touya tried to contain his laugh but failed, so he had to flee to other section where he found a long-sleeved navy-blue sweater with the word “ICE” written on it. He thought it would be hilarious to give one to Shouto.</p><p>As they finished checking out their purchases in the cashier, they took the train home and went straight looking for their respective brothers.</p><p>Keigo found Izuku was brooding under the tree in the courtyard, he seemed distraught.</p><p>“Hi, Izu. What’s wrong, buddy?” he asked worriedly while taking a seat next to him on the bench.</p><p>“Keigo-niichan, it’s..it’s nothing” Izuku said as he looked down, not maintaining any eye contact.</p><p>“It’s ok, buddy. Niichan will help you with anything” as he made a ridiculous gesture by pointing his thumb to his chest and grinned.</p><p>Izuku looked at him with a pregnant pause, hesitant with telling him before he opened his mouth “Mom was enraged when Enji-san proposed a betrothal to Shouto”</p><p>Keigo shook his head “Of course, she would. I was furious too when I heard it”</p><p>“The thing is, that’s the only chance we can save the Todorokis” Izuku pondered. “Yuna-baasama already agreed though with the note that the decision is on our hand when we turn 23 if we want to continue or not. It is more like an agreement to maintain the relationship between our clans with me as the leverage” he continued.</p><p>“Makes sense” Keigo nodded.</p><p>“Still, mom was super angry. I was so scared..” Izuku began to tear up.</p><p>“Oh, Izu. My sweet baby brother” Keigo extended his arms before hugging his little brother, letting his tears soaked him.</p><p>“Mom just worried, I guess. She will be fine soon” he assured him by rubbing a circle on his back.</p><p>“I hope so…” Izuku replied.</p><p>“Speaking of which, I have couple of gifts for you” he grinned as he showed him the clothing the he bought for Izuku.</p><p>Izuku eyes widened and his smile faltered when he saw the ensemble of unholy fashion disaster.</p><p>“Umm, would you wear it, Keigo-niichan?” he tried to maintain his smile.</p><p>“Of course, this looks super cool! See? Red sneakers!” As he popped the ugly pair of red sneakers from one of the bags like Doraemon.</p><p><em>Oh, no. He’s serious</em> Izuku thought.</p><p>“W-well, thank you very much, Keigo-niichan. I’ll be sure to wear it..someday” he said.</p><p>“No problem, anything for my little brother” Keigo grinned.</p><p>Later, when Izuku was alone in his room.</p><p>“Izuku-bocchama, do you want me to burn these hideous pieces of abominations?” Ai asked as she suddenly materialized out of nowhere while looking ver displeased at the clothes, pants and shoes that Keigo bought.</p><p>“My eyes are hurting just by looking at them, see? I cried blood” as she cried blood from her eyes.</p><p>Izuku sighed “Let it be, Ai. Keigo-niichan really thought those were the peak of fashion. It will be rude to burn it”.</p><p>“Very well, but I wouldn’t be caught dead walking side by side with you if you ever wear it” she replied sarcastically as she disappeared. Faster than when she appeared first.</p><p>“Ai, is such a party pooper” Ouse said as she appeared next.</p><p>“I personally think these are pretty cute” she continued, admiring the clothing.</p><p>“Ouse, you need to take away both of your eyes off, clean it with purest water from Mount Everest, get it checked to the most competent ophthalmologist, get a new pair of glasses and wear it before you can make a comment on any clothing” Gentiana quipped next, totally unbothered.</p><p>“Poor, Keigo-niichan. He must have been sneezing non-stop now”</p><p>It’s true, at his room Keigo was sneezing non-stop.</p><p>“Weird, it’s in the middle of summer yet I sneezed” he wondered.</p><p>That same night, Izuku said goodbye to the Todorokis minus Natsuo and Shouto who would stay for an extra night due to Inko’s insistence.</p><p>Touya promised to Keigo that he would send him memes and messages. Rei smiled looking their banters, feeling warmth in her heart. Natsuo and Shouto also promised that they would behave.</p><p>Inko sent a subtle glare masked with smile to Enji when he bowed to them.</p><p>---</p><p>The next day, Izuku, Natsuo and Shouto were feeding koi fishes in the garden when a purple haired kid suddenly walked at their direction. Izuku perked up when he saw who it was and tackled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms on Izuku waist in return while one of hand was ruffling Izuku’s hair.</p><p>“Hito-chan! I missed you so so much!” he sobbed.</p><p>“Shhh, it’s ok, Izu-chan. I’m here” he smiled.</p><p>“You’re here” Izuku let go of his hug and smiled.</p><p>Natsuo and Shouto looked at them and both weren’t happy that the purple haired child was hogging Izuku by himself.</p><p>Keigo looked at how the children were sending death glare to the new unbothered purple kid and he found it hilarious.</p><p>“Izu, who is that?” Keigo asked.</p><p>Izuku smiled at them before saying “This one is my bestest friend, Aizawa Hitoshi. We used to be neighbors”</p><p>Hitoshi looked at them with uninterested expression before raising his arms and waved “Ssup”.</p><p>Natsuo and Shouto cautiously approached Hitoshi before Natsuo offered a handshake.</p><p>“Todoroki Natsuo, 6 years old. I’m older than you” he said haughtily.</p><p>Hitoshi sighed and reach his hand.</p><p>Then came Shouto’s turn.</p><p>“Shouto, I’m Izuku’s BOYFRIEND and we will get married in the future so don’t hug him” he growled.</p><p>Hitoshi raised his eyebrows and Izuku’s face reddened.</p><p>“S-shouto, you can’t say things like that loudly!” Izuku embarrassed at Shouto’s declaration.</p><p>“He tried to hog you, Izu-tan. I won’t allow it” Shouto stubbornly pouted.</p><p>“Shouto..” Hitoshi called.</p><p>“What!” he replied angrily.</p><p>“Chase Natsuo and throw him into the pond” he ordered as Shouto’s eyes became empty and he began chasing Natsuo with his quirk before both fell into the pond.</p><p>“Hito-chan! You can’t use your quirk to hurt them” Izuku shook his head.</p><p>“They challenged me first” he shrugged.</p><p>Keigo helped both Todoroki brothers while laughing his ass off.</p><p>“I see you’re still very energetic, problem child”</p><p>“Hi, little listener. How have you been?”</p><p>Izuku glanced behind him and he saw Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Yamada. He ran to them and greeted them, ignoring how the Natsuo and Shouto who began chasing Hitoshi for payback.</p><p>“Aizawa-san, Yamada-san, you came!” he greeted.</p><p>“Yes, little listener. We came to visit Shouta’s parents and in the mean time Hitoshi has been dying to meet you so we came” Hizashi replied cheerfully.</p><p>“Yuna-san, told us that we will help you with quirk training too starting next month” Shouta continued.</p><p>“So, you’ll be my new quirk trainers? That’s so exciting” Izuku beamed.</p><p>“”Ho ho ho, brace yourself kid. It will be torturous” Shouta grinned sadistically, it sent shivered throughout Izuku’s body.</p><p>“Mm, Lord Izuku. I think you should see what Gentiana did” suddenly Ouse popped up and pat Izuku’s shoulder. As Izuku looked at the direction Ouse pointed at, he saw Gentiana was lecturing the three boys for misbehaving.</p><p>“Now, will you boys promise to behave and not fighting while you’re inside Midoriya Compound” she asked smiley, though Izuku could catch some intimidation in her words.</p><p>“I will” they replied. Shouto was crying and Keigo was shivering. They were all entrapped inside a case made from ice.</p><p>Wait, Keigo? Why?</p><p>“That bird teen tried to riled up the children and things got even more heated. He’s at fault as the others” Ai explained. “Served him right” she continued.</p><p>Izuku facepalmed.</p><p>“Oooh, Izu-chan. What happened here? A party? You should have called me too” Camie showed up with a friend.</p><p>“Izu-chan, let me introduce you to Yokkun from Shindo Clan. He was sick during your ascension and he wanted to meet ya” Camie cheerfully introduced the black haired child with spiky hair.</p><p>“Oh god, they are multiplying” Shouta growls.</p><p>Yo suddenly hugged Izuku while smiling widely “Nice to meet you, Izu-tan. You look much cuter than the picture” he said. Now that Izuku could get a good look on him, he realised that Yo was very handsome and tall. Izuku blushed as his face was so close to his. Suddenly, Yo kissed him on the cheek and he grinned. “Sorry, can’t help it!”</p><p>“Yokkun, you can’t just kiss him without his consent” Camie pinched Yo’s arms, irritated at his behaviour.</p><p>He didn’t realize that he just riled up 3 boys who looked at him with death glare. Keigo was furious too at the cheeky fella. Shouto was very angry, especially since Yo called izuku as Izu-tan. Only he allowed to call him that! He melted the ice and 3 of them ran to attack Yo before getting freeze again by Gentiana.</p><p>Izuku just sighed as both Aizawa and Yamada laughed their asses off. Camie began the lecture as she was angry at Yo, same as Gentiana who lectured the remaining boys.</p><p>“Aizawa-san, Yamada-san, would you like to have a tea with me and Yuna-baasama?” he offered.</p><p>“Perfect, let’s go. Enjoy the lecture, Hitoshi” Shouta deadpanned.</p><p>“Wait, Dad? Why???!” Hitoshi growled.</p><p>“Be nice, little listener” Hizashi waved.</p><p>“Not you too, Pa” Hitoshi sighed.</p><p>---</p><p>At the end of August, all the clan members came to Shrine to celebrate the end of Summer.</p><p>Subaru Taisha held <em>Natsu Matsuri</em> (Summer Festival) annually, where Izuku would dance a sacred dance in front of public. They also opened a market and attraction for visitors there so it was always fun.</p><p>Izuku danced gracefully for his debut as the Grand Priestess and the visitors gave him roaring applause after his dance.</p><p>Later, he changed into Yukata and walk along the shrine while visiting the food and attraction stalls.</p><p>He walked alongside Ai, Ouse and Gentiana who wore Yukata along with him. The rest of his cousins were tagging behind him, except Kacchan who led the way.</p><p>He could see Shouta and Hizashi were trying to catch goldfishes and failed in the goldfish attraction and laughed at how clumsy Hizashi was.</p><p>He also bought an All Might mask and wore it. Momo and Saiko was arguing who should get Nana’s mask and as always, Momo won the janken match so she got the mask and Saiko ended up sulking.</p><p>Mei was in charge of fireworks and Izuku was terrified with how she planned the attraction as he caught her trying to put uranium inside the fireworks for “extra beauty”.</p><p>Hitoshi and Monoma got along well as both observing Izuku closely and tried to include him in their conversation. Izuku liked both of them so he just responded to their attempt at talking to him. He especially happy now that Hitoshi also trained with him,</p><p>Yokkun and Camie-neechan met them in front of candied apple stand and Yokkun bought Izuku an apple. Izuku reallu couldn’t read Yokkun but was always been nice to him so he just shrugged it off.</p><p>Keigo spent a quality time with Mirio, just as Touya suggested. He found out that under that cheerful and positive persona, Mirio was quite insecure with his quirk and he taught him some of the tips and tricks he learnt during training with the commission. Mirio also began to join Izuku’s training every weekend so he could also spend quality time with Izuku.</p><p>They met halfway in the shooting range, trying to win a huge All Might plush. Izuku was amused seeing how supportive Keigo was to Mirio.</p><p>Later he saw a dual coloured hair boy with blue yukata standing in front of a <em>yakisoba</em> stall and smiled “Shouchan! You came!” as he ran to him.</p><p>Shouto smiled and hugged him “I’ve promised you, right?”</p><p>Izuku nodded and hugged him back.</p><p>“Yo, I’m here too you know” Natsu pouted.</p><p>“Natsuo, I told you not to get jealous” Fuyumi came with Touya who was carrying a huge All Might plush.</p><p>“Yo!” he greeted.</p><p>“Touya!” Izuku beamed.</p><p>“Wow, you came!” Keigo ascended from the sky with Mirio.</p><p>“Hi, big bird and the rest of Midoriya clan” he answered.</p><p>“Wow, you won that thing? I tried to shoot it but failed” Mirio said.</p><p>Touya looked at the plush and then to Mirio before handed it over to him.</p><p>“Endeavor will burn it if I bring it home anyway, just keep it” he said.</p><p>“Really? Thank you, Touya!” Mirio beamed.</p><p>Touya smiled back.</p><p>The rest of the children then walked together exploring all the stalls and attractions before joining the adults who were waiting in front of the Grand Shrine and watched the fireworks together. Izuku’s right hand was held by Shouto and his left was held by Mirio. He was happy. But happiness didn’t last that long for all of them</p><p>---</p><p>
  <strong>Warning: Domestic Violence (Todoroki Enji)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3 months after Natsu Matsuri.</strong>
</p><p>Shouto was tired, he couldn’t stand his father’s training anymore. His body were covered in bruises and burns.</p><p>“GET UP! YOU HAVE THE DUTY OF SURPASSING ALL MIGHT! HOW CAN YOU BE WORTHY FOR MIDORIYA CLAN IS YOU’RE THIS WEAK! IZUKU WILL LAUGH AT YOUR WEAKNESS, YOU WEAKLING!” taunted Enji as he threw and punched Shouto over and over again.  </p><p>Rei barged into the training room and covered Shouto.</p><p>“STOP IT! HE’S JUST A CHILD! PLEASE, ENJI!” she begged.</p><p>“Mo-mother..” Shouto yelped.</p><p>“BE QUIET!” as he slapped Rei.</p><p>“STOP IT!” Touya ran and stood in front of his mother and brother.</p><p>“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCHING THEM! YOU’RE NOTHING BUT A VILLAIN” he yelled.</p><p>Enji was enraged. His fire grew larger and he said “You’re nothing but a defective product, Touya! A disappointment! How dare you challenge me like that! You called me a villain? I’ll show you a villain!” as he sent a surge of fire to Touya.</p><p>“TOUYAAAA-NIICHANNN!!!!” Shouto screamed.</p><p>
  <strong>WARNING END</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile in the Midoriya Compound  </strong>
</p><p>Izuku woke up drenched.</p><p>“Ouse, Gentiana. Touya is in danger” Izuku frantically speaking.</p><p>Ouse and Gentiana appeared and both nodded.</p><p>“It’s time” Izuku said.</p><p>“Let’s go” Ouse replied and Gentiana nodded.</p><p>
  <strong>To be Continued</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel bad for the foreshadowing.<br/>Feel free to leave a comment, I love reading and responding to your comments.<br/>I'm open for suggestions and ideas too.<br/>Oh, I made a fanfic where Izuku became a chef and it is so fun to write it.<br/>Unlike this one, that one is more like a crack fic.<br/>Sorry, for the shameless promotion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Beginning of Hero Commission Arc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1. Izuku decided to alter the future but on what consequences?<br/>2. Izuku encountered a vampire, is she good or bad? (PS: her initials are TH)<br/>3. Hero Commission begins their move</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, everyone. I'm back with another chapter.<br/>We're entering a dark arc ahead where everything will be darker and less fluff.<br/>I promise it will get better.. At least until UA.<br/>For now, let's cry for Touya, Rei and Himiko.<br/>Ohh, in the mean time please check my new crack fic here <br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288815/chapters/64002628<br/>Sorry for the shameless self promotion, lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku heart was beating as if it could burst anytime and he wan as fast as he could with Ai, Ouse and Gentiana flying behind him. He ran on the corridor and met Yuna on the entrance of the Compound. She stopped him on his way to save Touya.</p><p>“Izuku, I presumed that you know what you’re going to do?” she asked with a furrowed brow as she crossed her arms in front of her abdomen, looking all intimidating with her black night gown.</p><p>Izuku stared at her grandma, trying his best to assure her that he knew the role that he played.</p><p>“I’m saving someone’s fate” he replied with a determination in his eyes.</p><p>Yuna looked straight at his eyes and smiled.</p><p>“You do know that there will be a consequence to all this, don’t you? Future is constantly changing but it will come to a balance. When someone who meant to die are saved, someone got to take his place” she said ominously.</p><p>Izuku threw away his glance and bit his lip, knowing full well that he may have to pay something in return of saving Touya from terrible fate.</p><p> “At the end, life is a gamble. Maybe in this universe, the one you try to save is meant to be alive, thus no bad karma will befall you in his place” she continued before she grabbed both of his arms and stared at his eyes straight as if giving him a warning “But no matter what, you have to be ready for what will happen” and she let him go before going back to her chamber.</p><p>Izuku nodded silently as he called his driver and ordered him to drive as fast as he can to Musutafu.</p><p>“Ouse and Gentiana, you guys can teleport first to Todoroki Compound. Me and Ai wil come after. He needs all your healing, Ouse and Gentiana can help him regulates his internal organ’s temperature” he ordered to both his messengers/familiars inside the car.</p><p>“Understood”</p><p>“Roger” as both of the vanished into thin air.</p><p>Izuku was distraught, he had been monitoring Touya this past weeks ever since he glanced into his future. In many cases, he ended up dead and Izuku wouldn’t let that happen. In one case, he became a villain after surviving the incident and killed many people. Only one future that Izuku saw where he succeeded to heal him with pure water and Touya was freed from his torment.</p><p>Izuku had only known Touya for a few days but he promised himself that he would protect him from his tragic fate.</p><p>As he looked into the sky from the car’s window, he saw the full moon and realised.</p><p>“It was full moon when I first met him. My second friend that I cherish” he wallowed in sadness over his tragic fate.</p><p>“Such is fate, cruel and unforgiving. Are you sure you’re willing to take this risk, Izuku-bocchama?” Ai asked in a monotone way.</p><p>“Touya is my friend, Ai. I will not let him die” Izuku was exasperated, couldn’t believe how Ai behaving.</p><p>“Naïve” she snarked.</p><p>Izuku just ignored her. Touya was more important and fighting Ai was such a waste of energy at that time. He needed someone who could control fire so he could control Enji if he got out of control.</p><p>Ai looked at him with her usual emotionless eyes. She thought that Izuku’s ability to see the future might become his downfall. Soon he would realise, when he saves someone, someone would die in their place. Such is life and no matter how cruel it is, he would learn that he can’t save everyone. Will he break when he realised that? Yuna didn’t have premonition yet she knew the cruelty of the law of life and death.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <strong>WARNING: DOMESTIC VIOLENCE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>At the Todoroki Compound</strong>
</p><p>The fire blast managed to be countered with Rei’s wall of ice but the impact sent both Touya and Shouto cornered into the wall.</p><p>“M-mo.ther..” Shouto said</p><p>“I won’t let you hurt my children anymore!” she screamed as she protected both Shouto and Touya.</p><p>She gave them a big smile while holding her tears “It’s ok, Touya, Shouto. Mother will protect you”.</p><p>“Pathetic..” Enji mocked as he gazed into Rei’s form who were masking her fear of him.</p><p>Rei stared back at Enji, eyes full of hatred.</p><p>“I won’t let you ruin this family any longer, I WANT A DIVORCE!” she demanded as she yelled. She expected Enji to growl in anger or attacking her but instead he looked pleased as he began to laugh.</p><p>“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY, MY MEEK WIFE GREW SOME SPINE!!” he laughed, very much amused.</p><p>“Damn you….” Rei growled.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Fuyumi and Natsuo was also there near the door as they were crying looking at their parents’ fighting.</p><p>Rei started attacking Enji by sending endless waves of ice which Enji easily dodged and the training slowly became more and more full with ices.</p><p>The temperature dropped significantly, even both Touya and Shouto who had addinity to low temperature began to shiver.</p><p>“H-hold on..to my l-eft side, Touya” Shouto crawled to Touya and he offered to cuddle. His left side is warm so Touya wouldn’t die from hypothermia. Shouto himself tried to control his inner temperature but even he found it hard to warm himself up with the amount of ice her mother producing.</p><p>Touya hugged Shouto and cried. “I’m sorry, Shou. I can’t protect you. My power is not enough, please forgive me” as he shivered terribly. Shouto held him tight, crying hard at the sight of Enji and Rei screaming and attacking each other.</p><p>At the end, it was the battle of endurance. Rei might possess a strong quirk but she wasn’t a fighter and compared to No. 2 Hero himself, it was impossible for her to win but she had to. For the sake of her children as she threw icicles into Enji who dodged and she realized that it headed into Fuyumi.</p><p>“Fuyumi!!!” she screamed helplessly.</p><p>Natsuo tried to shield her, waiting for the sharp icicles to stab his body when he saw blue flames melted the icicles and most of the ices.</p><p>“BASTARD!” Touya screamed at Enji who directed his fire to him. Touya replied it by sending even bigger wave of blue flame, trying to kill the bastard who hurted his family so much. Ignoring the pleas of Fuyumi.</p><p>“No, Touya NOOO!!” Fuyumi screamed as Natsuo held her so she wouldn’t run into the battlefield.</p><p>Enji tried to block the attack but some of the fire did sing him.</p><p>“I see.. Come at me, TOUYA!” as he sent another wave of fire.</p><p>Touya gave him a wide maniacal grin before suddenly he burst into flame.</p><p>“GYAAAAAAAHHHHH!” as he screamed and Enji’s fire began to attack him, adding more fuel to the fire.</p><p>Natsuo, Rei, Shouto and Fuyumi could only scream and cry at the horror while Enji glared in disbelief. Touya had lost control of his quirk.</p><p>As the hope was lost since both Rei and Shouto suffered quirk exhaustion and couldn’t help extinguish the fire while both Natsuo and Fuyumi’s quirks were too weak suddenly two women teleported inside the room.</p><p>“Ouse! Gentiana!” Shouto screamed as he realised that Izuku must had been nearby. He sighed a relieve knowing they could save him.</p><p>Ouse rushed into Touya’s side as she extinguished the fire using pure water and Gentiana helped by gradually lowering Touya’s internal temperature.</p><p>As the fire had been extinguished, Gentiana checked his vital condition.</p><p>“He’s still alive but we need to heal him, fast” she said as she began to adjust Touya’s temperature.</p><p>The Todoroki kids and Rei began to come closer to have a better look on Touya but Ouse glared at them.</p><p>“Stay back!! If you come close, he might suffocate!” she snarled at them as she began healing the outside burn with pure water and inserting more pure water via his mouth to heal the inside.</p><p>“M-mother..” Shouto called.</p><p>Rei hurriedly rushed into his side and held him close.</p><p>“Touya is going to be alright. He has to be..” as tears continued to flow from her eyes. The remaining children began to hug her and they cried together while silently praying that Touya will be saved.</p><p>Enji was stil in shocked. He just stood there with his mouth open while staring at Touya who suffered many burns which faded gradually in Ouse’s hands.</p><p>Not too long after that, they heard of someone knocking the closed door.</p><p>“Excuse me, Enji-sama. Midoriya Izuku is here” she said.</p><p>“Wait, don’t let him inside” Enji began panicking. How could he explain all of these to a Midoriya? Not to mention, both of his familiars/messengers were here to heal his heavily injured son.</p><p>“I’m afraid that is not an option” as the door was engulfed in fire and turned to ashes in a second and stood there at the opposite side, furious Izuku and his fiery guardian, Enma Ai.</p><p>Even Enji knew he was fucked up.</p><p>
  <strong>WARNING ENDS</strong>
</p><p>---</p><p>“I won’t pry much since there is a life to save but we need to have a talk after this, Enji-san” he said nonchalantly as he went straight to Touya’s side.</p><p>Looking at how badly burned and injured Touya was, Izuku couldn’t hold all the tears and began sobbing while helping Ouse to heal his burns.</p><p>Touya who were having a hard time breathing looked at him and gave him a faint smile.</p><p>“I-I..zu..ku..” he whispered as he found it hard to talk.</p><p>“Stop talking, Touya” Izuku firmly replied, still sobbing.</p><p>“Ai, where is the ambulance?” Gentiana asked. “It’s on the way, should be here soon” AI replied while controlling the fire inside Touya’s body, trying to calm it down.</p><p>Izuku could see that the outer injuries, bruises and burns were slowly disappearing but Touya’s condition was still critical, judging by how difficult it was for Gentiana to cool down his inner temperature and Ai to calm down his fire inside.</p><p>“You..look..like..shit..” Touya mummed. Izuku raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“For the love of anything holy, shut your trap” Izuku growled.</p><p>“I..look…ed..edgy…” he continued, forcing a grinned.</p><p>Izuku snorted, tried to hold the laughter. The rest of the Todorokis began cracking a bit of lip pursed upward despite the heavy atmosphere as they heard Touya joking.</p><p>Suddenly he coughed uncontrollably before losing his consciousness.</p><p>Izuku began sobbing at the sight before realizing that Shouto just wrapped his arms on his shoulders. Ebon Ju-sama, he looked terrible too. <em>Just what happened in this house?</em> Izuku thought.</p><p>“It’s ok, he has been stabilised now we need to carry him to hospital. Quick!” Ouse said.</p><p>Izuku called the ambulance once more, asking their whereabout and 5 minutes later, Touya, Shouto and Rei were carried off to hospital. Thanks to Izuku, Ouse, Gentiana and Ai’s effort, Touya was not in a critical condition anymore but they needed to check his internal as Gentiana suspected that some organs were damaged.</p><p>“Enji-san, my uncle wants to speak to you” Izuku said sternly, not looking at Enji as he greeted Tsukauchi who just arrived at the scene.</p><p>“Greetings, Endeavor. My name is Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa and I’m in charge of this case” he offered him a hand shake. Enji looked at him in disgust.</p><p>“I see” he retracted his hand and continued “Now we need to go to my office for some questionings” Tsukauchi said that with an intimidating smile. Enji groaned and followed him into a police car. Even he knew it would be hard for him to get away.</p><p>“Thank you, Naomasa-jichan” Izuku smiled.</p><p>Naomasa ruffled his hair “You did good, kid. Now go back to your house. Your parents and grandma must be worried sick. I believe that you used your quirk in a life and death situation?”</p><p>Izuku nodded. “If I didn’t use it, Touya would have died”.</p><p>Naomasa sighed, “Next time, be more careful. You’re lucky I’m in charge of this case now. Other officer might charge you with no license quirk use no matter how dire the situation was”.</p><p>“I’m aware of that and that’s the risk I’m willing to take” Izuku deadpanned.</p><p>Naomasa facepalmed, “Just.. be more careful next time, ok? Now, are you ready to go home?” He reminded him on how reckless his father was.</p><p>Izuku chuckled “Not before I visit Touya”.</p><p>“Fine, but let Sansa go with you” Naomasa frowned, already used to his nephew’s stubbornness.</p><p>“Ok, I’m probably gonna stay in Musutafu for a while anyway” Izuku replied. Yeah, he needed to monitor Touya’s condition and make sure Enji got what he deserved.</p><p>“Great, since a storm is coming hard it seems” he said as he glanced at the police car with Enji hand cuffed and waiting in the passenger’s seat.</p><p>“Instead of a storm, it seems like it will rain fire” Izuku said.</p><p>“Yeah…” Naomasa agreed.</p><p>As they finished talking, an officer with a head of a cat approached them.<br/>
“Izuku, long time no see. Though, I wish we would have reunited in a better circumstance” Sansa greeted.</p><p>“Sansa!” Izuku beamed as he launched himself into Sansa’s hug.</p><p>“Getting a bit taller, huh? Kiddo” he joked.</p><p>“Oh, come on. I know I’m short” Izuku sulked.</p><p>Sansa chuckled as he led Izuku into his car and drove them to the nearest supermarket to buy some foods for Touya, Rei and Shouto. As Izuku was browsing some chocolates, wondering if Touya were allowed to eat one, he felt someone was coming closer and closer. He saw a young girl, probably a year older than him with blond hair that was tight into 2 buns on her head. She was wearing a raggedy white dress as she walked by, then Izuku realised that she took his wallet.</p><p>“Stop it” he said as he grabbed her wrist. The girl looked back in fear.</p><p>“Let me, go! I haven’t eaten for three days, you scrawny twig!” she yelled.</p><p>Then it all clicked, that was why she stole his money. There was a gut feeling, telling him to glance her and see her future.</p><p>Izuku looked deeply into her eyes, took off his glasses and activate his quirk.</p><p>---</p><p>Toga Himiko was born in a middle-class salaryman family in Musutafu. Just as Izuku expected, she was a year older than him and she used to live a happy life.</p><p>Her mother was a homemaker with a transformation-based quirk, allowing her to change some of her limb’s appearances for a short time. She could only change one limb at a time for 15 minutes.</p><p>Her dad was a regular mid-level bureaucrat, working for the city hall as an accountant with a minor obsession with gambling. His quirk was pretty useless as he became more energized if he drank blood. That was why her mother always stocked blood sausages for him at every end of the month when the work got piled up.</p><p>Her childhood was a happy one as both of her parents adored her and her friends were nice to her. Suddenly everything changed when she turned 4 and got her quirk.</p><p>It began when one of her friends fell and hurt her leg. Himiko who heard from her mother that saliva could help with the formation of blood clot decided to lick her blood and all of the sudden, she transformed into her friend.</p><p>The transformation was brief as she only consumed tiny bits of blood but it scared her friends so much she ran as far as she could before she accidentally got hit by a car.</p><p>Her friend’s family was furious and they sued both Himiko’s family and the driver for the hospital bill as well as other compensations.</p><p>Himiko’s father who got addicted to gamble couldn’t afford the money needed for settlements and he had to take a loan from some shady individuals. Her mother got to take more part-time jobs to pay out the debt.</p><p>As she came back to her kindergarten, her friends began to bully her for having a “villainous” quirk and her life began descended into hell.</p><p>A year gone by and her father got fired from his work due to having a bad performance from stresses as the loan sharks continued to harass his family. He got more addicted to gambling and alcohol as he left their home more and more. Her mother always crying trying to figure out how</p><p>Until that one fateful day..</p><p>Himiko got home after another torturous day at school. A girl shoved her into the sand and some boys beat her badly it left some bruises and scars. She thought to herself, how could she hide the scars? She didn’t want to worry both of her parents as despite what happened, her parents loved her and never once blamed her for what happened.</p><p>As she sighed and opened her apartment door, she saw a scene that would scar her mind forever.</p><p>Both of her parents in the pool of blood. Suddenly she couldn’t feel her legs and fell down as tears began to flood her sight.</p><p>“Ma-mama…Papa….” She sobbed as she trembled while crawling to both her parents.</p><p>Gunshots all over their corpse and both of them had a horrified look. She cried her hearts out as she lamented how cruel the fates were.</p><p>The police swarmed the apartment as one of the neighbours hear her loud wail and saw the scene. Himiko was taken by them and later she learnt from the polices conversation that both of her parents were killed because they couldn’t pay back their unimaginably high loan interest. A loan that they were forced to take in order to payback the lawsuit.</p><p>Himiko felt numb as she was waiting for the verdict on who should take her custody.</p><p>The police tried their best finding out her remaining family who would take her but so far they couldn’t find any.</p><p>Later, she found out via eavesdropping a conversation in the police station that her mother’s relatives had disowned her for marrying her dad because he had a “villainous” quirk and she mostly likely would end up in the system.</p><p>Himiko whimpered at the thought of ending up in the system as she heard it didn’t take kindly to children with “villainous” quirk or lack of quirk.</p><p>She ran away that night and she had been living in the street for 6 months since then.</p><p>Himiko tried to survive by pickpocketing wallet and dumpster dive while sleeping under a bridge.</p><p>That night he saw a cute kid with a black kimono who entered the supermarket with a cat headed man wearing civilian clothes. She was intrigued as the kid seemed rich and she figured it would be easy to pickpocket him.</p><p>---</p><p>Izuku gasped as he saw her memories while taking away her pain but he continued nonetheless to glance into her future as he couldn’t help the feeling that he saw her before.</p><p>As he glanced into the future, he saw three possibilities, one more horrifying than others.</p><p>The first one, he saw Himiko managed to steal his wallet and ran away into the night. He saw her living her life as it had been miserably. As the season changed into winter, he saw her shivering under the bridge while crying and murmuring. She was calling for her parents and slowly fading from life as she hallucinated under extreme hypothermia, seeing both of her parents were welcoming her. “Ma..ma..Pa..” she said before smiling and dying. Nobody found her corpse until season changed into spring, when a policeman was patrolling and discovered her remaining. Long forgotten.</p><p>The second one, he saw her all grown wearing UA uniform and happy. She went to school with Mirio while teasing him mercilessly. She was also with Toshinori who hugged her before she left for school. Izuku smiled at the revelation though he wondered where was he in that picture? Anyhow, it was clear what he needed to do.</p><p>Izuku hugged her closer and whispered.</p><p>“Himi-nee, life has been cruel to you but I won’t let the cruel fate leading you to doom” he said.</p><p>Himiko raised her eyebrows, she couldn’t understand anything this strange greenette said to her. The only think she knew was she liked his hug, which was weird enough since they just met. His hug gave her a sense of security and it was warm, something that was pretty distant these past months as she felt her emotion burst and some of the pains gone.</p><p>As she hugged back and sobbed, Izuku rubbed her backs making circle to calm her down as he tried to seep away more heartaches and pains from her.</p><p>Sansa came back from one of the aisles and his brows furrowed.</p><p>“Izuku, you can’t just hug people out of nowhere” he frowned.</p><p>Izuku smiled at him and putting his index finger on his lip, gesturing to keep it as a secret.</p><p>“Never mind, let’s go to the hospital and uhh.. what’s your name kid?” he asked.</p><p>Himiko sobbed as Izuku tried to wipe her tears as he looked up to Sansa “Himiko..Toga Himiko” she said.</p><p>Sansa smiled at her “Well, Himiko. It seems like Izuku here has adopted you”.</p><p>“Izu..ku?” She asked as she looked back at Izuku who beamed at her, still holding her hand.</p><p>“Himi-nee, would you like to be my sister?” he asked.</p><p>Himiko was dumbfounded. She couldn’t trust anyone after all the things that happened to her but.. maybe Izuku was different. She felt comfortable and for some reasons all her anxiety and pains had been soothed by the greenette’s touch.</p><p>She nodded in response.</p><p>Izuku then led her into a car and three of them went to the Hospital together.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <strong>In the Hospital</strong>
</p><p>On the way to the hospital, Izuku called both Keigo and Toshinori, telling them about what happened. Keigo was furious, he even tried to sneak from Hero Commission HQ just to see Touya but Izuku threatened him to tattletale to Inko if he ran away. As Toshinori, he said he’d be there with Inko to visit Rei. Being a number one did give him the perk to visit them since it was usually only reserved for family at this stage.</p><p>As Izuku entered the ward where they put the Todorokis, he saw both Fuyumi and Natsuo who was waiting for Touya’s surgery.</p><p>“What happened?” Izuku asked worriedly.</p><p>“Izu-chan..” Natsuo looked at him with teary eyed before he tackled him into a hug.</p><p>Fuyumi was sobbing while sitting on her seat. Sansa sat next to her and offered her a handkerchief which she accepted. Himiko sat next to her, confused on the whole situation.</p><p>As Sansa went to get more information about Touya, Izuku led Natsuo to sit on one of the sofas as he laid on his shoulder, crying.</p><p>“Izu-chan, they said Touya needed surgery to survive..” Fuyumi sobbed.</p><p>Izuku felt a sharp pain in his heart, he felt he had failed saving Touya’s life and his thought began to spiral into darkness.</p><p>His quirk got activated and he recalled the moment when he saw into Touya’s future, caling himself “Dabi” with skin graft patches visible and held together with piercings and medical staples as he laughed at the destructions all over him with one young girl who looked like teenage version of Himiko besides him, grinning insanely.</p><p>He didn’t realise that his green hair turned slowly to black and his veins became blackened as he suddenly got slapped by Ouse.</p><p>“Izuku-sama, I know you’re sad but don’t let your emotion control you. You almost succumbed into Black Water Curse” she said.</p><p>As Izuku tried to gain the control of his quirk, he found it difficult to relax in the hospital as it smelled like death all over. He began to see people’s memories, even worse, people’s regret as they slip into death. Ouse summoned pure water and began healing him from the black water contamination.</p><p>Gentiana appeared next as she just put her hand on his head and attempted to freeze it.</p><p>“STOP IT!” Izuku yelled.</p><p>Gentiana just chuckled “Did I get you out of your system?” she jeered.</p><p>Izuku sent her a glare but he realised that without Gentiana’s help he might had gone berserk if he let the black water controlled his mind.</p><p>Ouse rolled her eyes as she kept healing Izuku “I can’t believe I still work at this hour, I need a pay raise”</p><p>“Agreed” Gentiana deadpanned.</p><p>“Oh, shut you both” Izuku groaned as his hair became mostly green and the black veins gone. Fuyumi, Sana and Natsuo laughed at him while Himiko looked at him curiously. Poor her, not knowing what just happened in front of her eyes.</p><p>Izuku then introduced Himiko to Fuyumi, Natsuo and his familiars while explaining to her about his quirks.</p><p>“I see, I don’t really understand what you just said but these two Onee-chans are basically part of your quirk?” she asked.</p><p>“Correct” Izuku nodded.</p><p>“And I felt much at ease not thanks to your quirk?” she continued.</p><p>“Indeed” Izuku replied.</p><p>“Wow, that’s pretty neat” Himiko nodded as she found it fascinating.</p><p>“You know, Touya said the same thing to me too when I first explained him about my quirk” he chuckled.</p><p>“Who is Touya?” Himiko asked.</p><p>Then Izuku told her all the things about Midoriya Clan, Touya and what led to tonight’s incident. Himiko felt sad that a parent could hurt their own child as despite how cruel the society treated her; her parents never hurt her in any way.</p><p>Finally, the operation was done and the doctor informed them that it was a success. Fuyumi and Natsuo were so relieved as well as Izuku.</p><p>As they retreated to their house with Endeavor still in jail.</p><p>Izuku was waiting for his parents while visiting Shouto.</p><p>Izuku knocked the door.</p><p>“Come in” Shouto answered.</p><p>“Shouchan…” Izuku opened the door. He saw Shouto there, laying on the bad looking frail.</p><p>“Izu-tan..” he suddenly perked up.</p><p>Izuku rushed to his side and hugged him.</p><p>“Shouchan, I’m sorry I didn’t come fast enough! If only I knew how bad things would be..” Izuku cried on his shoulder.</p><p>Shouto smiled as he rubbed Izuku’s back.</p><p>“It’s ok, Izu-tan. I should be the one who should apologize for being too weak to defend my own family.. How could I become your guardian” he said.</p><p>“No, Shouchan. Don’t ever say that. You’re my hero and always will be” Izuku sobbed.</p><p>Shouto began to tear up and both cried their hearts out until they fell asleep. Cuddled up on the bed.</p><p>---</p><p>Inko and Toshinori rushed to the hospital.</p><p>Both were extremely angry when they heard what happened to Touya, Rei and Shouto. Inko swore to whatever vengeful deity exist that she would raise hell for the sake of her best friend.</p><p>As they stampeded themselves to check on them, Inko met Sansa on the way to the ward with a little girl. Sansa told him that Izuku basically “adopted” from the street and her anger suddenly mellowed when she saw the beautiful little angel.</p><p>“Hello there” she greeted her with a smile, totally different compared when she first entered the hospital.</p><p>“Hi…” Himiko replied while hiding behind Sansa’s legs.</p><p>“It’s ok little one, this one is Izuku’s mother” Toshinori said while smiling brightly.</p><p>“Wait.. you’re All Might and Psykicker??” she widened her eyes, surprised.</p><p>“Indeed, they are” Sansa continued.</p><p>Inko smiled at her. “Would you like to come home with us?” she asked.</p><p>Himiko looked confused. She wanted to but what if they found out about her quirk? Would they throw her out like her friends who stopped being friends with her?</p><p>“I..I-I don’t know..” she said meekly.</p><p>Inko felt a sharp pain in her chest, no kid should be that afraid inthis type of situation. Izuku had told her about her past by phone and Inko had no problem with her quirk at all. She even woke Mirio in the middle of the night telling him that they would be getting a daughter. Mirio got so excited with the idea too since he always wanted a sister.</p><p>“It’s ok little one, we know your quirk and we think it’s wonderful. Perfectly heroic” Inko assured her as she patted her head.</p><p>“It’s true, Young Himiko. Quirk doesn’t make a person and you have a wonderful quirk that can be use for espionage purpose” Toshinori continued.</p><p>“And if someone tells you that you’re a villain, tell them that no. 1 and No. 4 Hero think otherwise or.. tell them that you’re our child” Inko said lovingly.</p><p>Himiko couldn’t hold back her tears. She always thought that she either would end up as a villain since she got no other choices or died on the street after her parents were murdered. She was really grateful to meet Izuku who had given her chance to be someone’s daughter again and even better, sister.</p><p>“Thank you.. Thank you for believing in me… Nobody ever gave me any kindness” as she hugged Inko and cried on her shoulders.</p><p>“Shhh.. It’s ok my child, you’ve been through so much. You deserve all the happiness in the world” Inko said.</p><p>Sansa smiled at the sight as he turned to Toshinori.</p><p>“Please come to the station tomorrow, we will help you with all the procedure” he said.</p><p>Toshinori smiled back at him as he wiped some of his tears and nodded.</p><p>---</p><p>Inko held Himiko’s hand as they walked into Rei and Shouto’s ward. There they saw Izuku and Shouto cuddled up in the bed. It was very cute. There Rei was as she made a gesture to talk outside the ward.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re here, Toshinori, Inko” she said.</p><p>“And who is this little princess?” she asked looking at Himiko.</p><p>“Yagi Himiko, our new daughter” Toshinori replied proudly. Himiko giggled at her new name.</p><p>“That’s a beautiful name, my name is Rei. Nice to meet you little princess” she said.</p><p>“Nice to meet you too, Miss Rei” Himiko beamed at her.</p><p>The adults’s hearts were warmed by her cuteness.</p><p>Later, Toshinori took Himiko for a walk as he knew Inko would like to talk to Rei in private.</p><p>“Inko-chan, I failed.. That bastard hurt my kid” Rei looked down, holding back her tears.</p><p>“Oh, Rei. You did what you could” Inko hugged her.</p><p>“He almost died, Inko-chan. If Izuku and his familiars didn’t come on time, he wouldn’t have made it” she sobbed as Inko continued nodding and listened carefully to her story.</p><p>“They had to operate him as he suffered some internal bleedings and his organs got damaged from the fire. Thank God he is fine now but I’m worried now, Inko. Enji always get away from everything” she continued.</p><p>“I won’t let him, Rei-chan. I will destroy him if I have to” Inko growled, full of anger.</p><p>“Inko-chan, please help us. Please don’t let him torture us anymore. These days everytime I see Shouto and Touya, they eyes reminded me of him and I’m scared that one day I might hurt them” she sobbed.</p><p>Inko let go of the hug as she stared directly into her eyes and she held both of her shoulders with her hands. “You listen to me Rei-chan, none of it are your fault. And no, you won’t hurt your child. You almost sacrificed yourself tonight to Shouto and Touya’s sake. If you need help, I will help you all I can” she said.</p><p>Rei sobbed harder as Inko tried to calm her down.</p><p>---</p><p>Toshinori and Himiko were having a fun time exploring the hospital. Toshinori told her the story of urban legends within the hospital and instead of getting scared, Himiko was excited to hear more. It made him really happy since Keigo and Mirio hated horror, Izuku practically lived with spirits which made him unimpressed with anything horror related.</p><p>As they tried to go back to Izuku and Inko, they passed Touya’s ward and Toshi saw through the mini window on the door a red wing.</p><p>He opened it and yelled.</p><p>“YOUNG KEIGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!”</p><p>Keigo grinned sheepishly and Touya just face palmed.</p><p>---</p><p>As Inko and Toshinori grilled Keigo for being irresponsible, Izuku woke up in Shouto’s ward and he remembered his grandma’s advice to glance into Shouto.</p><p>Izuku began activating his quirk but nothing happened.</p><p>Once again, he touched his hand and activated his quirk. Same result.</p><p>He began to panic as he looked at Rei who slept on the next bed and activated his quirk.</p><p>It succeeded.</p><p>But when he tried again on Shouto, he failed.</p><p>As he tried and tried he suddenly heard a commotion in Touya’s Ward.</p><p>Izuku hurriedly ran there when he saw two women were arguing with Inko.</p><p>Both of them were wearing black blazer with one of them were wearing a pair of sunglasses. Both had long black hair with one of the were as long as her upper back and the other one until her hips.</p><p>The one without sunglasses suddenly looked at him and smiled.</p><p>“Greetings, Izuku-sama. I’m sorry for waking you up. My name is Haibara Sakuya and I’m one of the higher ups from Hero Public Safety Commission. We’re her to take back Keigo-sama as he ran away from his room” she said politely but Izuku felt cold on those two golden eyes.</p><p>“This one is Kuroko Smith, she is my assistant” she continued, pointing on the sunglass’s lady. She nodded with a slight smile.</p><p>Inko growled at them. Not surprising, Inko never liked HPSC people. Not before, not ever.</p><p>Toshinori sighed and talked with them until they both agreed not to continue their conversation there.</p><p>As both of them bid their goodbye, Izuku noticed how scary Sakuya was. He didn’t understand but something about her made his back chilled.</p><p>---</p><p>The next day, Izuku heard that HPSC pulled all the strings they had and brushed off the incident as “quirk incident gone wrong” and no more question asked.</p><p>Inko was furious as she marched down to HPSC HQ with Toshi, Yuna and Izuku.</p><p>The head of HPSC, a mysterious older woman who nobody knew what her name was sat at the end of the table with both Sakuya and Kuroko at her side.</p><p>“Good Day everyone, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?” she asked.</p><p>“Cut the crap, we know what you did about Endeavor’s case” Inko snarled.</p><p>The Head of HPSC just smiled.</p><p>“Psykicker, you do know he is the no.2 Hero, right?” she asked mockingly.</p><p>“Of course, I’m not an idiot” Inko growled.</p><p>“Well, if such a huge scandal gone public.. The public’s reception and trust of heroes will plummet. You don’t want chaos and disharmony befalling our wonderful country, do you?”</p><p>“So you said, it’s better to let him torture his family for the sake of your public reception?” Toshinori growled.</p><p>“Of course, not. We will reprimand him and monitor him even stricter this time… We might even come out with a deal” she continued, unbothered.</p><p>“A deal?” Izuku asked.</p><p>“Yes, since I see how attached our own Keigo is with him. We proposed two deals, one by giving us HPSC the custody of Todoroki Touya and two by giving you the custody of him” Sakuya responded.</p><p>“And in return?” Izuku asked, coldly.</p><p>“You will forget what happened that night, act like it never happened and oh, restriction order for Midoriya Izuku until you reach 15” Kuroko answered.</p><p>“THAT’S ABSURD. IZUKU IS SHOUTO’S BESTFRIEND! AND HOW WOULD YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGET WHAT HAPPENED TO REI! HOW DARE YOU!” Inko yelled.</p><p>“Betrothed. Not bestfriend. We think it’s better if both of you focus on your training as both of you are promising heroes in the making. You can meet again in UA later. As for the gag order, well, we have all the resources to crush you altogether Yagi Clan but we decided to give you a bit of compassion” Kuroko continued.</p><p>“Are you threatening my family?” Yuna asked, tone as cold as ice.</p><p>“Please forgive my subordinate here, she is still hot-headed and young. No, no, not at all. We tried to give you chance to help Todoroki Touya as a return.. We will forget how Midoriya Izuku was using his quirk illegally that night” Sakuya continued.</p><p>“And with that ground, we have all the reason to cancel our agreement with you in regards of Keigo’s custody and maybe gain Izuku in the process” Kuroko jeered.</p><p>Inko blood boiled at the disrespect they got as all the small objects in the room began to float.</p><p>Toshinori calmed her down by bringing her outside the room.</p><p>Izuku on the other hand smiled creepily at her.</p><p>“Sounds approachable, we accept” Izuku said and Yuna nodded.</p><p>“Great..” as the Head of HPSC tried to continue, Izuku interrupted her.</p><p>“If.. you come at my family once more..” he looked straight at her and suddenly all the glasses in the room broke at once. Yuna smirked, proud of her grandson.</p><p>“You will die, now, I’m sorry for wasting your time” as he stood up and left.</p><p>Yuna gracefully stood up and said “I will contact you regarding Touya’s custody. I think Sir Nighteye would love to adopt him”.</p><p>As all the Midoriya Clan left the room, the old woman smirked. She was very amused by Izuku and said “I want that kid”.</p><p>Kuroko and Sakuya both smiled creepily.</p><p>---</p><p>The custody of Touya was fast and the following week, after he was released from the Hospital, he had begun to live with Mirai.</p><p>Shouto and the others were allowed to see him. Except Enji, of course, since he got life time restriction to contact him. Thanks to Izuku and his familiars quick thinking, the scars and burns also began to fade.</p><p>Izuku was sad for not being able to contact Shouto directly but he secretly asked Touya to give him letters and Shout replied it back to him via Touya too.</p><p>Himiko adjusted really well in the new household. Mirio and Keigo both adored their new little sister. As well as, Yaomomo, Camie-neechan and Saiko. Himiko had a mixed feeling toward Mei due to her intensity at first but they ended up becoming friends after Mei found out Himiko interest in support gears. The clan shivered in fear seeing Mei, Izuku and Himiko talked enthusiastically about some dangerous gears.</p><p>Some time passes until one day Inko received a phone call from Mitsuki.</p><p>“Inko…” she sobbed.</p><p>“Micchan, what happened?” Inko asked worriedly.</p><p>“Rei…Rei…” Mitsuko sobs got louder.</p><p>“Micchan, what happened to Rei???” Inko got even more frantic.</p><p>“Enji sent her to a mental hospital” she continued,</p><p>“WHAT??” Inko yelled in disbelief.</p><p>“She poured a boiling water into Shouto’s face… That bastard must have pushed her into this..” Mitsuki wailed in the phone.</p><p>Inko just stared at the phone, not believing what she heard.</p><p>She should have helped her that time when she confessed that she sometimes found that both Touya and Shouto unsightly due to their resemblance with Enji.</p><p>She should had been there for here and maybe accompanied her to a therapist.</p><p>But she failed.</p><p>And there she was, crying in the phone. Regretting her own failure to save her bestfriend and his son’s bestfriend.</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile at Midoriya Compound.</strong>
</p><p>“Yuna-baasama, I did what you instructed me last time” Izuku said as he continued with his embroidery.</p><p>They were making some embroideries for their kimono.</p><p>“What was that?” Yuna asked.</p><p>“I glanced at Shouto. I couldn’t see anything” he continued.</p><p>“Oh.. Have you tried with physical touch?” she asked.</p><p>“I did, nothing works. Maybe I should ask Ebon Ju-sama” he frowned.</p><p>“Well, the only person I couldn’t glance was Tidus” she continued.</p><p>“Was? Couldn’t?” Izuku asked curiously.</p><p>Suddenly they were interrupted by a frantic Ouse.</p><p>“Yuna-sama, Izuku-sama. Something terrible happened. Shouto-san is.. Shouto-san is…”</p><p>Izuku eyes widened in fear.</p><p>“What happened, Ouse? What happened to Shouchan?” he asked worriedly.</p><p>“Shouto-san is in the hospital. His mother poured boiling water on his face” she said asshe began to cry.</p><p>All of the sudden, Izuku felt like his world has crumbled.</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprised? Izuku thinks he has the upper hand here but never underestimate these people.<br/>A time skip before everything goes so wrong in the next chapter.<br/>Should I add fluff in the middle or should I just continue torturing the clan? hehehe<br/>Btw, why Izuku can't glance Shouto?</p><p>And PS, yeah I can't write OC so I took a character from Monster Musume and Fatal Frame as the higher ups of Hero Commission.<br/>Sakuya is...a vile person but she had a terrible childhood while Kuroko is there for a mysterious reason.<br/>In case you're wondering how they look:<br/>1. Sakuya Haibara<br/>https://fatalframe.fandom.com/wiki/Sakuya_Haibara<br/>2. Kuroko Smith<br/>https://dailylifewithamonstergirl.fandom.com/wiki/Kuroko_Smith<br/>Oh, for people who aren't familiar with Hell Girl, Final Fantasy, Fatal Frame and Persona. These are the reference of their characters that I used here.<br/>1. Igor<br/>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Igor<br/>2. Philemon<br/>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Philemon<br/>3. Belladonna<br/>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Belladonna<br/>4. Nameless<br/>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Nameless<br/>5. Margaret<br/>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Margaret<br/>6. Ouse<br/>http://bcl.rpen.us/zerowiki/index.php?title=Ose_Kurosawa<br/>(the fight between Izuku and Ouse is referenced here)<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZNA9C9SQ-I&amp;t=625s&amp;ab_channel=AzumaChannel<br/>7. Gentiana<br/>https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Shiva_(Final_Fantasy_XV)#:~:text=Gentiana%20is%20a%20genus%20of,Lunafreya%20in%20Final%20Fantasy%20XV.<br/>8. Lunafreya<br/>https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Lunafreya_Nox_Fleuret<br/>9. Tidus<br/>https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Tidus<br/>10. Yuna<br/>https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Yuna<br/>11. Ai<br/>https://hell-girl.fandom.com/wiki/Ai_Enma</p><p>I kinda changed some of their personality so yeah, they are kind of OOC here (same like Izuku).<br/>Gosh, this fanfic became such a multifandom mess lol.<br/>Btw, there is a reason why Tidus kind of disappeared and why nobody seemed to care besides Izuku.<br/>It will be revealed in later chapters..<br/>And thank you for the kudoes and the comments. I love reading and responding to it.<br/>Feel free to give me ideas (I will credit you, of course) and suggestion.<br/>Have a great weekend~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hero Commission Arc Part 2: All for One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku and Shouto are forcefully separated for good. All for One is back and stronger. Another tragedy awaits.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is hard to write a serious chapter. I prefer fluff to be honest but it must be done.<br/>Oh, I got a new fic about Izuku who got adopted by Todoroki family. He then got killed in a villain attack and forced to become a Noumu. It might be a tododeku or todoiideku, still not decided yet.<br/>Please check it if you have time<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616322/chapters/64897771<br/>And another fic (this one is a crackfic)  about Izuku who became a banker and hate his job before finding out that he has a quirk and starting to pursue a career in a culinary world. It's a dekubowl btw.<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288815/chapters/64002628</p>
<p>Sorry for the shameless self promotion. Happy reading~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku locked himself in his room all day after he heard the news. The commission has slammed him with restraining order from Shouto so he couldn’t visit him and it broke his heart not being able to do anything to help him. He thought maybe his pure water might sooth his pains and maybe he can take some of the pains away.</p>
<p>That day, Yuna went to the shrine as she performed Izuku’s duty. Leaving him to grief as she contacted Marina to send Momo to the compound.</p>
<p>Momo came hastily after school as he heard from the teacher that Shouto was sick and he’d not attend the school anymore.</p>
<p>Momo ran on the long corridor until she found her cousin’s room and she knocked.</p>
<p>“Izuchan? Are you there?” she asked with a worried tone.</p>
<p>The door is locked from inside and there was no respond.</p>
<p>She knocked again but was met with silence.</p>
<p>Momo sighed and was about to give up when Gentiana materialized next to her.</p>
<p>“Please don’t be discouraged” she said.</p>
<p>Momo stared at her, didn’t know how to react at the sudden appearance of Izuku’s familiar.</p>
<p>“No need to be scared, Momo-sama. I’m not Ai” she joked.</p>
<p>Momo still remember when Izuku first called Ai and she just appeared behind him with no expression, everyone screamed at her in fear. Ai just brushed it off as she deadpanned “Did you call?” to Izuku without any care in the world.</p>
<p>It sent chills throughout Momo’s body every time she remembered that and yeah, compared to Ai, Gentiana was more “normal”.</p>
<p>“Can I see him?” she asked.</p>
<p>Gentiana smiled at her.</p>
<p>“I can open the door but let me warn you beforehand. The chosen one is very much in pain. Please, don’t take the things may say to your heart” as she patted her shoulders.</p>
<p>Momo eyes shone with determination.</p>
<p>“I aspire to be Izuchan’s guardian, this is something that I need to be ready for”</p>
<p>“For one so young, you have the wisdom that exudes many adults” she chuckled.</p>
<p>Momo smiled back at her, warming up to the spirit.</p>
<p>Gentiana touched the door handle as the lock got unlocked. She looked at Momo “All yours” she said.</p>
<p>Momo walked into Izuku’s room slowly as she saw a bundle of blanket on his bed. Momo walked closer as he tapped the bundle and Izuku emerged from it. He looked terrible.</p>
<p>It seemed like Izuku didn’t have any sleep since yesterday and he was busy crying the whole times judging from his red eyes, dark circles and how sluggish his movement was.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling, Izuchan?” she asked as she hovered closer to him without taking too much space to be considered invasion of privacy. Momo knew he’d be angry if she got too close without permission looking at his parents after fight.</p>
<p>Izuku sobbed “Shouchan is alone.. I feel bad for him”</p>
<p>“Oh, Izu..” Momo knew about the restraining order and though she didn’t know much about the details, it was explained later by his parents that Izuku and Shouto were not allowed to meet until they reach 15 for unknown’s reason. Momo thought the ruling was cruel since Izuku and Shouto were inseparable.</p>
<p>“Momo-chan, I don’t know what to do anymore.. I feel like it’s my fault. But if I didn’t use my quirk that day.. but Touya would have been gone” he cried.</p>
<p>Momo opened her arms “May I?” she asked. Izuku looked at her, contemplating what he should do as he hugged her and cried.</p>
<p>Momo rubbed her back, crying with him.</p>
<p>Later she realises that Izuku was not alone as she saw Ouse and Gentiana stood near the door, guarding the room.</p>
<p>They just remined in that position in an hour until Izuku stopped crying but his usually bright emerald eyes are dulled.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling now” she asked.</p>
<p>“Much better but still worried about Shouchan” he replied with a monotone voice.</p>
<p>“It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it” she says. “But I can’t leave you alone, not now at least. I will stay over if I have to” she assured him. She knew despite his strong persona, Izuku would hate to be left alone now.</p>
<p>“Momo-chan, I’m sorry for troubling you” he reluctantly apologised.</p>
<p>“Nothing to be sorry of, as long you’re comfortable. I’m your elder sister, you know” Momo cheerfully stated that as if it was true.</p>
<p>Izuku chuckled “That’s Himi-nee, but thank you for being here”.</p>
<p>Momo smiled, happy that she managed to crack a smile on Izuku face.</p>
<p>“See, I made you laugh” she pointed as she pinched his cheek.</p>
<p>“Himi-nee would pout if she heard that” he groaned.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, they would be coming this weekend” she grinned.</p>
<p>Izuku took a deep breath. He couldn’t let his mind wander too much as it made him too sad thinking of Shouto. He should do something for him, whatever it takes.</p>
<p>“Momo.. I have a favour to ask” he said with a serious tone.</p>
<p>“What is it. Ask and it shall be done” she responded as she stood up and crossed her arms on her chest.</p>
<p>“You sounded like genie from Aladdin” Izuku chuckled.</p>
<p>“Pft, you are right. My impersonation is top notch” She laughed.</p>
<p>“Anyway, can you please visit Shouchan with Ouse?” he asked.</p>
<p>Momo narrowed her eyes. Well, she didn’t get restraining order from The Todorokis but she wasn’t sure if Shouto could be visited by friends.</p>
<p>“I can try… but I’m not sure if he is allowed to be visited other than from family” she answered.</p>
<p>Izuku looked down “I want to give him a letter and Ouse can help soothing the pain with her quirk”.</p>
<p>Looking how down Izuku was, Momo felt bad if she refused.</p>
<p>“Ok, I can try.. but I can’t promise you anything”</p>
<p>Izuku lightened up instantly “You will? Thank you so much, Momo-chan!” as he leapt into another hug.</p>
<p>Momo sighed and smiled softly at her cousin. He supposed to be more matured due to his quirk but then again, they were all the same age. Momo herself was known to be more matured than kids her age due to her big brain. Same as Katsuki but Katsuki was a firecracker and Momo was a gentle rain. Both were different but good in their own way.</p>
<p>“So, can you give me the letter?” Momo asked as Izuku perked up and began writing.</p>
<p>It took him an hour to finally finished writing the letter.</p>
<p>“Please Momo-chan, I really hope he can read it” as Izuku gave her the letter enthusiastically. Momo ruffled his hair and smiled.</p>
<p>“I promised”.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“This way, Momo-sama” Ouse guided Momo into the car that had been prepared per Izuku’s instruction.</p>
<p>As they walked through the corridor, they passed Yuna who walked from opposite side.</p>
<p>“Wait” she commanded.</p>
<p>“Yes, Yuna-baasama” Momo stopped at her track as she looked back at her direction.</p>
<p>Yuna walked closer “Where are you going?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Hospital. Izu-chan wants to heal Shouto and give him a letter” she answered.</p>
<p>“That kid…” Yuna sighed.</p>
<p>“Is there something wrong, Yuna-sama?” Ouse timidly asked. She is afraid of Yuna.</p>
<p>“Nothing..He must haven’t heard what happened” Yuna deadpanned.</p>
<p>Both Ouse and Momo looked at each other, confused.</p>
<p>Yuna smiled sadly at them “Don’t worry, you’ll soon find it out” as she continued with her walk.</p>
<p>Momo shrugged it off and hurriedly went to the car with Ouse.</p>
<p>As she arrived at the hospital, she asked the nurse of where Shouto was but none of them agreed to disclose his whereabout as apparently Enji didn’t want anyone to know what happened to Shouto.</p>
<p>Momo was frustrated but there was no other way.</p>
<p>As she walked back to the entrance, she saw Enji with 2 women stomping into the hospital.</p>
<p>Momo and Ouse looked at each other and nodded. They sneaked behind them trying to follow them without getting caught.</p>
<p>Momo couldn’t hear the conversation fully but she caught some of it.</p>
<p>Enji was talking about forbidding the entire Midoriya Clan to have any contact with his family and Touya would be disowned and thus, forbidden to meet any of his siblings and mother ever again. The 2 women just smirked evilly as they nodded. The long-haired woman without glasses told Enji something but Momo couldn’t make it out besides “…Izuku…” as she widened her eyes. She had a bad feeling about his.</p>
<p>Those two women entered the ward with Enji and spent almost an hour there. Momo was super bored waiting for the chance to ambush Shouto when he was alone. As the two women and Enji left the room, Momo and Ouse sneakily tip toing to enter the room and there he was.</p>
<p>Shouto look terrible.</p>
<p>His left side of his head was bandaged and he looked quite pale too. He seemed steaming with anger and Momo contemplated if she should talk now or maybe another day looking at the enrage expression of Shouto.</p>
<p>Shouto seemed noticed that there was someone in the room.</p>
<p>“Who is it?” he yelled.</p>
<p>Momo took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“It’s me and Ouse” as she showed herself after hiding in a partition curtain.</p>
<p>Shouto eyes widened with shock.</p>
<p>“How could you enter this room? This place is supposed to be kept secret” he growled.</p>
<p>Momo was terrified at that scene but she had promised Izuku.</p>
<p>“W-well, I kind of following your father?” she replied.</p>
<p>Shouto’s shoulders relaxed as he heard how absurd that statement was.</p>
<p>“You followed..my father?”</p>
<p>Momo nodded.</p>
<p>“That was brave of you, if he caught you then it will be over for your clan” he sighed.</p>
<p>Momo released a big sigh of relieve.</p>
<p>“Well, thank Ebon Ju-sama that I learnt stealth for my future hero training” she smiled.</p>
<p>“Mind if I come closer? I have a letter from Izuku” she continued.</p>
<p>Shouto’s eyes perked up for a moment before it became sad and he nodded.</p>
<p>“Here you go” as she gave him the letter.</p>
<p>He smiled as he read the letter. Izuku wrote it all in hiragana.</p>
<p>“Do you wanna read it?” he asked and Momo nodded.</p>
<p>
  <em>To: My forever hero, Shouchan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From: Your fan, Izuku</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hi, how are you feeling?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I miss you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I will wait for you until we go to UA together and becoming heroes!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After that let’s get married as you promised.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Miss you and love you,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Izuku</em>
</p>
<p>Momo smiled at the letter.</p>
<p>“He took an hour to write this one but he only managed to write these words? Typical Izu, always to the point” she chuckles.</p>
<p>“You’re right, this is so sweet” Ouse replied.</p>
<p>Shouto frowned despite the warm atmosphere.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Shouto-sama?” Ouse asked as she noticed his emotion had been really sour despite the letter.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I can be his hero anymore” he looked down trying to hold back his tears.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong Shouto?” Momo put her hand on his shoulder, concerned.</p>
<p>“I-I’m not allowed to meet him and anyone I know. Father will isolate me in order to make me strong” he said.</p>
<p>“Oh, Shouto..” Momo hugged him.</p>
<p>But Shouto wasn’t crying.</p>
<p>“I have failed to saved Touya and Mother. I’m not even strong enough to save myself..” his tone changed into a monotone one.</p>
<p>“Shouto-sama…” Ouse eyes widened as she was surprised how different Shouto was.</p>
<p>“I’ll become stronger…Strong enough to protect Izuchan.. Strong enough to reject my father” he continued as he smirked enigmatically.</p>
<p>Momo let go of her hold and stared in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Shouto, you’re kind of scaring me now” she stated but was ignored by the deranged Shouto.</p>
<p>“I will reject him completely. I will refuse to use his power.” He continued his monologue.</p>
<p>“Shouto-sama..please..” Ouse concernedly tried to calm him down.</p>
<p>“I will be the number one hero with my mother’s power and someday he will pay for isolating me from my beloved and sending my mother to a mental ward” he cackled.</p>
<p>Momo and Ouse were looking at each other, eyes both full of fear.</p>
<p>“Izuku…please wait for me…I will be your sole guardian” he grinned.</p>
<p>Ouse tried to mend the situation by smiling as she offered “Shouto-sama, Izuku-sama asked me if I could help with the healing pro..”</p>
<p>“No” she was interrupted by Shouto sudden rejection.</p>
<p>“But why?” Momo asked.</p>
<p>“This scar…is the reminder of my hatred of my father. He pushed my mother to her limit. It will remind me everyday to push myself so I will beat him” he looked down.</p>
<p>“Shouto.. aren’t you going to write a reply to Izuchan?” Momo forced herself to stay there since she promised Izuku.</p>
<p>Shouto eyes are blank and dull “No, I won’t have anything to do with Izutan until I reach my goal” he said monotonously.</p>
<p>Momo shook her head and left the room, she had enough with all of these. Ouse took a bow before leaving silently, following Momo.</p>
<p><em>“I will get my revenge, you’ll see. Endeavor”</em> he mumbled.</p>
<p><em>“Not even Izuku can stay in my why”</em> a he grinned while letting his tears fall.</p>
<p>The old Shouto had died and a new one was born. This new Shouto was aiming to get even stronger than All Might. All to crush his own father.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Izuku heard a knock from his room.</p>
<p>“Come in” he replied.</p>
<p>It was Yuna. “I have a terrible news” she said while walking closer and sat next to him on his bed.</p>
<p>“Promise me that you won’t do anything rash like your stupid brother” she looked at him intensely, forcing him to nod in fear.</p>
<p>“Shouto has been taken from his school and will start home schooling until UA. None of the people outside Todoroki Clan is also allowed to visit him. Your mother, especially, is banned from visiting Todoroki Rei” she said.</p>
<p>“Oh, no.. why?” Izuku knew that Shouto’s condition was bad but he didn’t know that it was that bad.</p>
<p>“I thought they already healed him. Is he getting worse?” Izuku asked, sadly.</p>
<p>“No, he just wants more control of him. Izuku, I know that it would be hard to save them but apparently it is impossible. Maybe we should abandon the plan” she said.</p>
<p>Izuku curled his lip, not agreeing with his grandmother.</p>
<p>“No, please no…” he said as tears began to form.</p>
<p>“Izuku, as a leader we should now when to quit. This is too much, even for us” she gently laid his arms on his shoulder as the other hand rubbed his head.</p>
<p>“But, Shouchan..” Izuku</p>
<p>“Izuku, this must be hard for you but you can’t save everyone. It pains me to say it as a hero but sometimes we have to move on..” she continued.</p>
<p>Izuku sobs harder.</p>
<p>“You will find the right timing to save him but for now.. There is nothing that we can do. Our hands are tight” Yuna rubbed her hand on his backs as Izuku was trembling from his cry.</p>
<p>“Shouchann…I’m sorry… Shouchan…” he cried. Yuna crfied with him, remembering the emotions that she had supressed for years. Those days when her friends were murdered and she could do nothing to prevent it from happening.</p>
<p>“How sorrowful” she muttered as tears went by.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Meanwhile at Velvet Room</strong>
</p>
<p>Igor and Margaret were drinking their afternoon tea while watching the scenes from the mundane world.</p>
<p>Margaret shook her head, overwhelmed with sadness.</p>
<p>“Master, the chosen one has broken. Will he ever be reunited happily with Shouto-sama?”</p>
<p>Igor grinned and said “Shouto-sama is an important piece on our board of chess game. The fate will bring them together no matter what will happen”</p>
<p>Margaret frowned “Does the fate always this cruel? It seems like nothing always goes smoothly to mankind”</p>
<p>Igor smirked “It is rare for you to develop any empathy towards humans, Margaret. It seems like Elizabeth’s fondness of mortals rubbed off on you”.</p>
<p>Margaret’s eyebrows furrowed at the comment her master made “I supposed so but Izuku-sama is special and he deserves more happiness than he had”.</p>
<p>“Well, mortals are the pieces of gods and goddesses’ chessboards. We put off our boredom by playing this game. A boring, mundane scenario won’t be interesting, right? Speaking of fate” he continued as he noticed a blue butterfly was flying towards the sofa.</p>
<p>“Welcome, Master Philemon. The personification of fate” as he bowed to the butterfly who manifested into a young man with butterfly shaped mask and long black hair that was tight in a pigtail.</p>
<p>“It seems like Young Izuku and Young Shouto had made their choice. Interesting choice, indeed. A new piece of chess also entered the game. Yaoyorozu Momo, what will you become in this game? How fascinating” he commented.</p>
<p>“Agreed, more potential guardians to come and each has their own role in our tale. It seems like the queen herself had to step up in the foreseeable future” Igor said while sipping his tea.</p>
<p>Philemon took a Victoria Sponge from the tray and took a bite. “Soon, Young Izuku’s real power will emerge and I’m curious on what kind of choice he will make”</p>
<p>At the corner of the room, Lunafreya was watcging the scene with a heavy heart. Seeing how the gods referring humans as pieces didn’t set well with her. Especially since the game was consisting of her own family.</p>
<p>“Please be safe, Izuku and Yuna” as she looked up into the constellation in the roof above.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It had been five years since the day Shouto got the scar and Rei was admitted into mental ward. Izuku had been longing to meet him but since Endeavor basically rejecting any visit from anyone as he isolated his family further, even from Touya who had been formally adopted by Sir Nighteye who was banned from the property.</p>
<p>Inko was also banned from visiting Rei and Toshinori had to restrain her from marching into Todoroki Estate to kick Enji’s butt.</p>
<p>Izuku ended up drowning himself in his study as he wondrously finished high school materials and took the certification with flying colours by the time he turned 8. Now, he was studying for his bachelor degree while training to be hero and doing his duty as the next head of his clan.</p>
<p>Everyday was a bliss, to put it simply. The clan was as strong as ever. He even led the last family assembly on Yuna’s behalf as she sat there smiling proudly at him.</p>
<p>Mitsuki and Yuna also got closer over the years as she let Katsuki sleepover at the Compound.</p>
<p>The strange thing was only the absence of Tidus and why most of the family members seemed not to recognise it? When he was present in several times such as family gathering and assembly, everyone acted normal but when he disappeared, in most cases, they just acted like he wasn’t there.</p>
<p>Izuku did ask Yuna about it several times but he couldn’t help but realise that she always refused to answer or deflecting it into another conversation. As a result, Izuku didn’t pry much anymore.</p>
<p>The peaceful day continued until that fateful day when he was 10. At that day Izuku was studying in his room with Ouse and Gentiana talking about their days. Ai was nowhere to be found and suddenly he heard a commotion in the corridor.</p>
<p>He hurriedly exited his room as he saw a frantic Yuna walked into her room. Later he learnt that Yuna got a call from Nana as she hurriedly changed her outfit into her hero costume. Izuku was watching her worriedly as he never saw that expression on Yuna’s face, fear. Something that Izuku had never ever seen on his grandma’s face.</p>
<p>Izuku had a bad feeling about this as he tried to reach out to his grandma by touching her but she flinched and he couldn’t touch her to look for her future.</p>
<p>“No” she said as she made the preparation to leave.</p>
<p>Izuku could only stare in disbelief, not be able to do anything.</p>
<p>Izuku then waited for an hour while fidgeting as he felt something was truly wrong. In his confusion, he ran to the summoner chamber in his family shrine as he meditated in order to enter Velvet Room.</p>
<p>As he opened his eyes, he found that he had been transferred to Velvet Room as he was sitting at the blue sofa. The smell of sage and the melodies of “Aria of the Soul” was permeating the whole room.</p>
<p>“Igor” he greeted.</p>
<p>“Izuku-sama, what do we owe you the pleasure?” he asked with a wide grin on his face.</p>
<p>“What is happening with Yuna-baasama?” Izuku inquired</p>
<p>“Margaret” Igor called as Margaret appeared next to him and she summoned a big sphere that showed what happened in the mundane world.</p>
<p>Izuku eyes widened to see Yuna, Toshinori, Gran, Yuna and Tidus was fighting intensely with a tall, bulky man who looked in his 20s wearing a tuxedo.</p>
<p>Nana, Toshinori and Gran tried their best to land an attack on him but he managed to evade it seamlessly without any effort.</p>
<p>Yuna and Tidus used their quirks as both of them were long range fighter but none succeeded. Tidus’ telekinesis was far too weak for this villain’s caliber.</p>
<p>In a desperate attempt, Yuna even summoned Ai and both of them sent blast of fire towards the villain but he didn’t get affected at all.</p>
<p>“That is your mortal enemy, All for One” as he pointed to the sinister man in tuxedo. He looked at the sphere direction as if noticing that they were watching before grinning maniacally before sending surge of energies in to different direction.</p>
<p>The energies impaled Toshinori in his stomach, Nana in his chest, Ai in her abdomen, Tidus in his head and Gran in his leg. Yuna didn’t get the damage directly but since Ai was linked directly to her body, her abdomen got the same damage as hers.</p>
<p>As all of them fell besides Toshinori who continued fighting despite the open wounds. Izuku cried looking at his father fighting desperately against the villain.</p>
<p>He managed to land some hits on his vital organ and the villain seemed weakened before he punctured his lung with another red tendril.</p>
<p>Izuku screamed “Papaaaa!!!!!!” as he his hand tried to reach him but a gentle hand suddenly landed on his shoulder and he saw that his grandfather is there.</p>
<p>“Grandpa!” he choked.</p>
<p>“Nice to finally see you, Izuku” he smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Izuku looked at him, dumbfounded. But he saw him a lot in the Midoriya Compound. <em>What is happening here?</em> He thought</p>
<p>“Master Izuku, I think you should go to the that place. Yuna-sama is on her last leg” Margaret stated.</p>
<p>Izuku nodded as Igor teleported him to the scene.</p>
<p>There he was, watching his dad landed a last punch to the enemy who looked battered and on the verge of dying before collapsed on the dirt.</p>
<p>Izuku ran to his dad.</p>
<p>“Papa…” he sobbed as he held his father’s hand.</p>
<p>“Izu..ku..why…are..y-you.he..re” he asked before he lost his consciousness.</p>
<p>“PAPAAAAA!!” he screamed.</p>
<p>“Yuna-sama!”</p>
<p>“Yuna-sama, please get a hold of yourself”</p>
<p>Izuku heard the tears and wails on his behind as he looked around the area. It was an abandoned warehouse and now it was engulfed in fire.</p>
<p>Nana and Gran were struggling to move towards Toshinori as they were bleeding hard.</p>
<p>“Stay back, Nana-baachan, Sorahiko-jiji!” he yelled, trying to made them stay at their spot so they wouldn’t lose more blood.</p>
<p>He frantically called Chiyo-baachan and ambulance to come. As well as Inko who was waiting at home and Mirai who was driving nearby.</p>
<p>First thing first, he checked upon the remaining people and Yuna took the biggest hit among them.</p>
<p>Nana got punctured on her chest but it wasn’t too deep and it missed her heart. But it did get her right lung and Izuku instructed Ouse to heal her.</p>
<p>Izuku went straight to Yuna who was looking paler each second.</p>
<p>“Yuna-baasama”</p>
<p>“Izuku…my time has come…” she said.</p>
<p>“No..I will heal you. You’ll be fine” Izuku tried to assure her but looking at her wound. It was a lost cause. She lost too much blood and the red tendril managed to stabbed her vital organs in the abdomen area.</p>
<p>“Before I..die…let me tell you about my secret…” she continued as she coughed profusely. Each cough she also vomited blood.</p>
<p>“Don’t talk, I’m healing you now” as Izuku tried to heal her despite the futile effort.</p>
<p>Ouse was healing Toshinori as she cried looking at Yuna’s condition. Ai teleported to Yuna’s side, looking worse for wear.</p>
<p>“No ne..ed….use..it..for..All..Might..” she said.</p>
<p>Izuku shook his head, stubbornly tried to heal her nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Stubborn..as..a..mule..” she smiled.</p>
<p>“Anyway…Tidus..has died…long time ago..after Hisashi was born…I summoned an illusion..as.a…co..ping..mechanism…” she said.</p>
<p>Izuku eyes widened but he couldn’t process the information due to his sadness.</p>
<p>“That’s why….he disappeared..constantly.. disappeared.. when he does.. nobody…remembers..him…”</p>
<p>“My..guardians..also….were killed..all..of..them…that’s..why..I.. only have .. Ai.. who is my familiar..” she struggled with her last words as she had to cough between words.</p>
<p>“Izuku…he..is…gone now… nobody… will kill your… beloved.. please.. be.. ha..ppy” as she coughed the last time and the hand that had been holding Izuku’s wrist suddenly fell.</p>
<p>Izuku checked her pulse and screamed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another cliffhanger, sorry...<br/>I love to read and responding your feedback and comments.<br/>Much appreciated and have a great weekend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>